Nomead Prison
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU: A young tri-hair boy has been accused of beating his father and is sentenced to 6yrs in prison. Except this prison isn't a normal prison. It's full of daemons. He is put in a cell with 2 of the most powerful daemons in the world. Scared and cold he stays away hoping to just survive his time there. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: A young tri-hair boy has been accused of beating his father and is sentenced to 6yrs in prison. Except this prison isn't a normal prison. It's full of daemons. He is put in a cell with 2 of the most powerful daemons in the world. Scared and cold he stays away hoping to just survive his time there. He meets later 2 other humans that were also sent to the prison under false accusations. Will he and the other 2 be able to survive and will the boy be able to survive with his cell mates? And will he and the other 2 humans be able to escape?

A couple of the ideas that this story has comes from Rose Mistress's story 'Dark Prison'.

Starting pairings are: Monarchshipping, Puppyshipping, and Geminishipping.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

16 year old boy with spike black, gold and amethyst coloured hair. The black was the main part of his hair, gold bags framed his face while amethyst tipped the top of his gravity defying hair. He had big, amethyst coloured eyes that matched his hair. He stood staring at the floor. He was standing in a court room awaiting his sentence. A sentence for something he never did.

"Yugi Motou, I hear by sentence you to 6yrs imprisonment in Nomead Prison, for the attack on your father, Simon Motou. No parole. " The judge ruled out.

Yugi looked at the ground, tears falling down his face. He hadn't even tried to deny any of the accusations against him by his father at all. Knowing if he did and his father got to him, he wouldn't live to see another day. He couldn't believe they would sentence him to 6yrs for a thing like that.

His father had had beaten him and tried to rape him one night 2weeks ago and Yugi had had enough of it and grabbed the bedside table lamp and rammed it into the back of his father's head, knocking him out. Yugi was able to clean himself up and slept that night on the couch as his father was still in his room on the floor. His father woke the next morning and did nothing. He allowed for Yugi's injuries to heal, so that if Yugi said that his father beat him there would be no trace of it on him.

Then 2 weeks after that night Yugi's father dragged him gently as to not leave bruising on his skin to his room and made him stand in the middle of the room. He used Yugi's hands to toss things around the room. He then beat himself up in front of Yugi then rammed his head into the mirror in his room and called the police with the claim that Yugi was beating him up.

Yugi didn't understand how the jury could believe that a thing like him could possibly beat up a man of his father's size and do everything that his father claimed he did. Yugi looked at his father as he was escorted out of the court room by police in handcuffs, which weren't really necessary, as he wouldn't dare run from the police. The look on his father's face said everything. 'I got you where you will disappear and I won't be blamed for it.' His father snickered as he was led out of the room.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi walked along dark corridors of the prison he would be staying at. The judge told him that he would put Yugi in the normal prison if there was room, but there was none. So he was sent to another and wished him good luck in his stay there. Yugi didn't want to know why the judge wished him luck as he was sure he would find out when he arrive.

Yugi heard howls, growls, scratching and inhuman screams from the prison he was walking through. He kept his head down as he walked along with his cuffed hands to his chest as he clutched his pillow, blanket and photo of his mother and grandfather that the guards at the prison allowed him to have. He was curious as to why the guards kept a cloak over them when they were in his presence and had Yugi put his stuff in the shadow where the guards where waiting for him so they could look through his items. He didn't know why but he was given everything back and was now following the guard as he was led down a dark cold corridor to his cell.

He stopped when the guard in front stopped and turned to the cell to his right. He stood in front of the door while the guard unlocked the door. Yugi noticed that he was sharing his cell with two others and those two was chained to a wall and hidden in the shadows on the right hand side of the cell, curled up with each other.

The guard took the key to Yugi's cuffs and unlocked them, keeping his limbs hidden from him. Yugi whispered a thankyou and was ushered in his cell. Before the guard left he spoke to him.

"Kid, if I were you I would stay on the far side of the cell away from your cell mates if you want to survive the night. They are the most powerful and dangerous ones here. Sorry but I can't move you to another as this is the last cell that I can put you in. You'll have to stay here.

"Also you will have to sleep on the floor all our cots were destroyed when the inmates had a small riot a few months ago. Have a nice sleep, someone will come and get you in the morning for breakfast and will tell Atemu and Yami you are an inmate. Don't guaranty that will save you.

"I won't wake them up, as it will most likely anger them, so keep quiet and you should make it through the night. Also whatever you do, try not to bleed." Yugi gave a puzzled look to him. "You'll find out in the morning. I'm wearing this clock as to not give you nightmares at the moment, as you look like you need a good night's sleep."

"O-Ok. Thankyou. Have a nice night." Yugi said sincerely.

He sat in the furthest corner of the cell away from his cell mates. Yugi noticed it was long and narrow. It was 3metres wide and 4 metres long. There was a small L-shaped indent in the wall where a toilet sat. If you sat down the guards could just see you feet.

He untied his blanket and removed the pillow from inside, along with the picture. He put the picture next to the wall and lay down and pulled the thin, tattered blanket over him to try and keep the cold off him. It didn't do much and he slowly drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep of his father and what he had been through.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu looked at the sleeping figured in the furthest corner of the cell. He figured the human thought that if he slept far away then they couldn't get to him. As a matter of fact, they could reach every inch of the walls in the cell. It didn't matter if they had a chain around their wrists; it was long enough so they would chase his meals around the cell. But that only happen once a month.

He was confused as to why there was a human here and especially one so young. It was either another meal or a prisoner. But if it was a meal then why did it have belongings. It occurred to him that it was obviously a prisoner and the humans mostly likely filled up their prison for now and put him here.

He noticed the state of his blanket and it was not covering him well from the cold but it didn't work. He wondered how long the human had had it and why he didn't get a better one before coming here. He knew it was brought with him because it had his scent all over it and the fact that the guards don't give humans that would sometimes come and stay blankets. But it had been 1yr since humans came here and most were dead in the less than a year. There was only two that were human here not including the one in his cell.

He saw the human toss and turn in his sleep and noticed he was whimpering.

"Iie...Iie...please shuushi... please I won't do it again... please shuushi..."

He watched as the human slowly stopped mumbling in his sleep but was still tossing and turning in his sleep, but did nothing. Atemu watched him for a few minutes before drifting back off to sleep next to his mate, with the human tossing and turning in his make shift bed.

* * *

Japanese meanings,

Iie - No

shuushi- Stop

* * *

Yugi - Why is it I'm always the one getting hurt?

shadowrealm818 - Because you are to cute for your own good. Plus you are like a damsel in distress. Now say the ending.

Yugi (mumbles) - I'm not a damsel in distress. (normal) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi - Yay another chapter.

shadowrealm818 - Yeah get on with it. We don't have all day.

Yugi (huffs) - Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to someone else in his cell, lightly shaking his shoulder to make him up. He realised he was covered in sweet from his nightmare from that night. He looked up to see a young woman with blonde hair and a snout. Yugi yelped, backing into the corner shaking. The woman sighed and knelt down in front of him. She saw him shaking and laid a clawed hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. My names Mai. What's yours?" She greeted softly and smiled.

"Y-Yugi. Wha-What are you?" He asked shakily.

Before Mai could respond he heard a deep baritone chuckle came from the other side of the cell and he looked over to see a set of piercing crimson and a set of purplish crimson eyes stare at him through the darkness. "We are daemons little human and you are in a daemon prison. Nomad Prison in reverse is Daemon Prison." The inmate with crimson eyes said coldly and evilly, with amusement.

"Atemu quiet, no need to frighten him more. I'll bring you two your food in, in a minute. First I'm going to take Yugi to the eating hall to eat. He is your new cell mate. So try to be nice."

"Pttf. Why should I? He just a weakling and looks like one too. Hurry up and get him out of our sight, so we can eat in peace."

Yugi shock more at hearing those words. He was always put down by his father but hearing if from others who didn't know him made him fall deeper in depression. Mai looked to him and stood up and held out a clawed hand to Yugi. He reluctantly took it and she pulled him to his feet. Yugi followed her out of the cell as two guards passed him who also looked nothing like humans. Yugi believed what must have been Atemu told him that he was in a prison for daemons and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yugi I'm going to leave you with some daemons that are actually nice here. Is that ok?"

Yugi nodded and followed her to the eating hall. Yugi saw as many as 500 daemons in the room and he suddenly felt small and all he wanted to do was hid in a small corner and stay unnoticed. He followed Mai as she led him to a table that had 2 daemons and 2 humans sitting at it eating their meals. Yugi felt a little sick from the sight but he figured he would get use to it. The four looked up when Mai approached.

"Hey, it's Mai. Come to join us, instead of working?" A shaggy blonde haired dragon asked.

"No, I'm not Jou. I want to ask you 4 something?" They nodded. "Can you look after a new arrival. He's another human and staying in Atemu and Yami's cell. Yugi this is Jou, Seto, Ryou and Malik. Yugi arrived last night." She said pointing to them as she went.

"H-Hi."

Jou stood up from the table and approached Yugi, who shuffled back a little and Jou knelt down in front of him and smiled. "You want to join us Yugi? There are some nasty daemons out there who would love to have you for a snack, unfortunately. We'll look after you during meals and field time." 

Yugi looked up at him and nodded, timidly. "Great! Come sit down." He said grabbing Yugi's hand lightly and pulled him over to sit down next to him.

Mai laughed at Yugi's shocked face before talking. "Yugi, I'll go get you something to eat."

Mai walked off and left Yugi with the 4. They spoke for a little, while trying to get Yugi to join in on the conversation. They figured Yugi was just a little shy and 2 of them being daemons properly didn't help one bit. Mai came back a few minutes later and gave him a small box of cereal (You know those ones that you take for travelling so that you can have different sorts of cereal each day and don't need a huge box of each), before disappearing to see the warden to be Yugi's guardian like she was for Ryou and Malik. Yugi sat there with his new friends eating breakfast. Listening in on their conversations, before one was directed to him.

"Hey Yugi, can I ask what you're here for?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, my father 2 weeks ago, tried to rape me, but that was after he beat me severely, which is nothing new to me, he has always beaten me. I didn't want to go through it again so I hit him over the head with the lamp." Yugi said shakily. "He woke the next morning and waited 2weeks before dragging me to his room and used me to throw items around the room, then he beat himself and slammed his head into the mirror and called the police saying that I was attacking him. There was too much of 'apparent' evidence against me and sentenced me to 6yrs in prison."

Yugi drew a deep breath to calm himself down so he didn't cry in front of them. Jou put his arm around him to comfort him. They remained silent for a few minutes till Yugi was no longer visibly shaking.

"Yugi, didn't you tell the judge and jury that he tried to rape you and that he abused you?" Malik asked.

"No. If I did and he was put away, after he came out again he would come and kill me for sure. I didn't have the guts to say anything, so I just remained silent the whole trial, like my father told me to do."

"Why listen to him, if he did that stuff to you?" Jou asked.

"I wasn't allowed to speak when other people were around with my father present. If I did I would be beaten to either a) I pass out or b) he knew that he had to stop so I wouldn't die. He doesn't want kill me cause he doesn't want to go to prison."

"Oh, Yugi..." Ryou started.

"Hey, human!" A voice said from behind Yugi.

Yugi turned to see a big burly daemon standing behind him. Yugi visible shrunk back and fear showing in his eyes. He was scared that he would be beaten by this daemon and he didn't want a beating.

"Y-Yes." He said quietly.

"What do you want Ushio?" Jou stood up along with Ryou, Malik and Seto, Ryou walking around to Yugi and sat next to him to comfort him.

"I was just coming to see if it was true that there was a new human in the prison."

"Well it is, so why don't you beat it." Malik said angrily standing in front of Yugi.

Ushio walked slowly till he could see Yugi. "Human..." Yugi looked up with him, shaking visibly. "You're in Atemu and Yami's cell aren't you?" Yugi nodded. "I won't be surprise if we don't see you tomorrow at all. If we do you will eventually be mine." He finished and walked off to sit down at the other end of the large hall.

"Why that little..." Jou said angrily.

"Hush pup." Seto said putting a hand on his shoulder.

They turned to Yugi who was sitting there shaking at what he heard. They sat back down and comforted Yugi. Keeping a watch out at the daemons that were running their eyes along Yugi's body. Yugi could feel them checking him out and was utterly terrified. He calmed down and finished his cereal just as the guards came to take them all back to their cells.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi stepped into his cell, which was still dark and ran over and sat over in the corner of his cell and brought his pillow to his chest and hugging it. He knew his cell mates Atemu and Yami was watching him from the shadows and he chose to ignore it. He saw Ushio walked past and he stopped and approached the cell.

"Don't forget what I said in the eating hall, human." He smirked evilly and walked off to his cell.

Yugi lay down on his side shaking and with the pillow under his head he brought his knees to his chest and cried into them. He didn't want to leave his cell again. He was scared of leaving, and scared of staying in there with Atemu and Yami. They hadn't threatened him yet, just insulted him. While he could feel the daemons looking him up and down in the eating hall.

He hated it. He hated being here. He wanted to be with his grandfather or even his mother. He knew it was impossible to be with her as she was already dead. But he still had his grandfather and he could still wish.

He saw through closed eyes that the cell had light added to it, but didn't open his eyes and just kept crying. He then heard chains move a little and he instantly opened his eyes. He saw his cell mates for the first time. They had spiked hair like his but more gold bags going into the black and the black was tipped crimson instead of amethyst. The daemons in front of him looked similar to him. The one with crimson eyes had black leathery wings on his back, a long black scaly tail with a hint of crimson when the light hit in a certain way, his hands and feet were clawed and his skin tone was tanned and his face looked human. The one with purplish crimson eyes also had black leathery wings, a long black scaly tail with a hint of purple and crimson when the light hit it in a certain way, his hands and feet were clawed and his skin tone was pale like his own and his face also looked human.

He noticed that his cell mates hadn't moved from the position they was in when he returned from breakfast.

"So you want to tell us why you are crying?" The one with crimson eyes said coldly

Yugi flinched at the tone. "N-No. D-Did my crying annoy you?"

"Yes." The one with purplish crimson eyes replied, but was not cold about it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, A-Atemu a-a-and Y-Yami. I'll stop."

They watched as Yugi pulled the thin, tattered old blanket over his body and buried his face in his pillow to soften any sobs that accidently came out. Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep. They sat there watching him sleep, having nothing better to do. He turned off the torch above them and sat in the shadows watching Yugi sleep. Yugi rolled over and they saw he was clutching his chest.

It was an hour or so after Yugi had fallen asleep and so did Atemu after half an hour. Atemu woke to Yugi murmuring in his sleep and crying out softly in pain. Yami stood up and walked over to him and crouched down with Atemu frowning at him. Yami saw Yugi was sweating and tears were running down his face. He shook him awake and Yugi instantly opened his eyes, panting. As soon as he saw the daemon with purplish crimson eyes he shrunk back again the wall, shaking. Yami stood up and saw Yugi flinch and whimper in fear. He walked back to his side of the cell and sat down next to Atemu again in the shadows.

"I-I'm sorry." Yugi said softly.

"For what?" The one with purplish crimson eyes asked.

"For annoying or waking you."

"You were having a nightmare. You can't help that." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Tell me what Ushio meant when he spoke to you through the cell when you arrived back from breakfast." The one with crimson eyes commanded.

"H-He confronted me and said that if I make it through the night he would be surprise and that..." Yugi's voice trembling and he was finding it hard to finish.

"That?"

"...that I would soon be his." Yugi broke down and cried.

He soon realised his was crying and tried stopping so he didn't annoy them. It just resulted in his body shaking uncontrollably. He lay back down and eventually fell asleep again, still clutching his chest.

* * *

Yugi - What's wrong with my chest? Why am I holding it? Which deamon which?

Crimson eyed deamon - You'll find out later Little One

Yugi shivers before talking - I'm crying a lot.

Purplish crimson eyed deamon - Who wouldn't be you're in a deamon prison and after what your so call father did to you.

shadowrealm818 - That's enough from you two. Yugi please finish up.

Yugi - Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi: Hi everyone.

shadowreaml818: Come on people want to read it.

Yugi looks down: Sorry. Please review for the story we like to hear what you think. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi woke again when Mai came in to get him for lunch. He quickly followed her to the eating hall and instantly found his friends and walked over before something happened. They ate lunch chatting a little. Yugi sitting in between Jou and Malik for safety. Mai had brought him a sandwich and told him that she looked over the food supply that he, Malik and Ryou had.

"Do you guys know which ones Atemu and Yami? I can tell the difference but don't know who's who."

"Atemu has crimson eyes and is tanned and Yami has the purplish crimson eyes and pale skin like your own."

"Oh cool. Jou why isn't Yami and Atemu allowed to leave the cell and why are they chained up like animals?"

"Well Yugi, it turns out that they massacred nearly a whole city for fun then turned on some of their own kind. It took 300 men to sedate them and get them in here. When they were first here, they would kill other daemons for fun as it was in their system to do so and in the end the warden told them that if they behaved they wouldn't kill them and that they would stay in the cell and have fresh live humans brought to satisfy their need to kill once a month. They are chained there so that they don't get any idea to try and go on a killing spree. It's made of a strong alloy and nearly impossible to break. So it's very strong and it keeps them there."

"H-How strong are they really?"

"You properly don't want to know Yug'."

"Tell me, I have to share a cell with them and if I don't want to provoke them. It would help to know how strong they really are."

Jou sighed. "If you put half of the inmates together, without you, Ryou and Malik, and all having the same strength level as the weakest one then that would be how strong they are. They are truly powerful. If they got out and went on a kill spree they would kill properly everyone here, starting with the guards. See why I didn't to tell you."

Yugi nodded. '_Atemu and Yami really are strong. I have to be really careful not to annoy them and make them want to kill me. They could snap me like a twig. Well it would be a lot easier than snapping a twig, but still the same thing.'_

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi arrived back at the cell and saw blood around the area where Atemu and Yami were sitting. It made him feel a bit sick to see it. He was glad to see that there weren't any bones from their victim. He was just so glad that none of the blood got on his blanket and pillow and that it was only once a month that a living human was brought to them.

Yugi sat down in his corner and picked up the photo of his mother and grandfather. He smiled sadly at it, wishing he could see them again. His heart hurt, he just hoped his grandfather would find out what happened to him and try to come and visit. Yugi looked up when he saw Mai unlock the cell. He saw the prisoners walking in the opposite direction to the eating hall and looked up confused at Mai. She giggled and instructed him to come over.

"It's shower time Yugi. Come on. Be quick and then I'll let you come back early if you want. I know you don't feel comfortable around the others."

Yugi nodded saying a quick bye to Atemu and Yami who just snorted in return and he head off to the showers.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi walked into the shower room to find many daemons already showering. Mai given him a towel told him to hurry off and shower. He stripped down where the guards told him to and then ran into the furthest stall. He quickly grabbed the soap that was there and washed off.

He turned around to dry off when he turned off the water to find Ushio standing there looking down at him evilly. Yugi pushed himself up against the back wall and Ushio just walked closer. Yugi trembled under his gaze. Ushio pulled back a fist and drove it into Yugi's stomach once he covered Yugi's mouth to stop him screaming out. Yugi fell forward onto the ground not making a sound when he was hit. He was trying to take deep breathes when a kick came to his side. He gasped but didn't make a sound. He learned that making a sound around his father made it more horrible and figured it would be the same with Ushio and Ushio would hurt him more if the guards found out.

Kicks and punches continued to litter his body. Yugi still refused to make a sound. Tears falling down his face, as he was hit again and again. Ushio stopped and looked down at Yugi's now bruised body. He noticed that the time in the showers was all most up and to get the guards attention that Yugi was there he cut a line on Yugi's right arms drawing blood. Knowing Yugi wouldn't say a word about what happened and who did it he quickly left to let the guards find him.

Yugi watched as Ushio left him and ran out of the stall and down to the one he was most likely using before he came to hurt him. He looked down at his arm and saw a 10cm long line running down his arm, though it wasn't deep at all. He sobbed out as the pain over took him. His vision was slowly backing out. The last thing he saw was pairs of clawed feet appear in front of him. He could hear the daemons saying things but couldn't make it out, before he blacked out.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu was asleep again in his cell after Yugi was taken off to the showers while Yami laid in his arms staring at the wall thinking. Atemu woke when Mai and a few guards came in his cell and put Yugi down on the bed he had made himself in the corner. When the guards moved from view he saw Yugi naked apart from the towel wrapped around his waist. He smelt blood and it made him and Yami move somewhat to see the bruises that littered the little body and that Yugi wasn't awake and was somewhat struggling to breathe. Atemu stood up slowly and walked along the side of the wall to get a better look at the boy, as Mai placed his clothes next to him on the ground, Yami was right behind him.

"What happened to _him_ Mai?" Atemu asked, making it sound like he didn't care.

"Don't know. The guards were collecting all the inmates from the shower so they could dress and go back to their cells, when they smelt blood and found Yugi on the ground unconscious. We have no clue who did this to him. We'll just have to wait and see if he will tell us when he wakes. Can I ask you a favour Atemu?"

"What?" he snorted.

"Watch over him, while I go and do some paper work."

"Sure we will. What about his arm?" Yami asked.

"Not much we can do. I'll bring in some cloth but that's as much as I can do. We don't have bandages here, as you guys heal rapidly."

"Ok."

Mai left the cell and the guards followed. Atemu sat down next to Yugi and watched him and Yami sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. They felt sorry for him and the amount of bruises it seemed someone really didn't care if he was human and just attacked him as if he was a daemon, but with some restraint. The worst bruise that he noticed was the one on his stomach. It had gone a dark black while the others either a blue or purple.

Mai came back with the cloth 30mins after she left, but didn't come in. She just passed it over to Atemu, who walked over to meet her, before Mai ran off again. Atemu returned next to Yugi and kneeled down next to him. It was difficult to do as Yugi's injured arm was next to the wall and the chains of Atemu's arms kept pulling him back when he was wrapping it. After he gently laid his arm back down and sat up against the wall again.

He watched him for 3hours before he closed his eyes and listened. Before hearing a small sound from Yugi, he looked down at Yugi to see the boy was starting to whimper again in fear and pain as he did the last two times he had a nightmare. This time it was a little different Yugi was trying to huddle into a ball on his side to make himself smaller and to protect his sides. His breathing seemed to be coming out more difficultly then before.

Atemu reached over to his shoulder and lightly shock him awake. "Yugi... Yugi wake up, come on."

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he saw Atemu and Yami sitting down near him. He pushed himself into the wall only to cause more pain when the bruises collided with it. He cried out in pain and tears sprung from his eyes. He saw Atemu reach out to him and he shook in fear.

"Please..." Atemu stopped to listen. "Don't hurt me... I'm sorry for making noise...Please, I'll be quiet... just don't hurt me please." He begged and cried at the same time, a few coughs making themselves known while clutching his chest.

"Yugi we're not going to hurt you. What I want you to do is, come and sit here." Pointing to the ground next to him.

Yugi hesitantly move and sat down next to him. Pain shooting through his body at the slightest movement and tears sprung from his eyes. He sat tensed and scared next to Atemu and kept his gaze on the ground in front of him. Atemu noticed this and it annoyed him that Yugi was so afraid of him, even when he didn't do anything physical to him. He was about to scoop Yugi into his arms when the guard came and opened the cell door.

"Atemu and Yami move away from your cell mate." Atemu stood up growling and walked over to his wall, with Yami in front of him and arms wrapped around his waist , extremely annoyed at the fact that he had been interrupted. "Human come with me, it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said not looking up at him.

"I don't really care. Get up and get dressed." He yelled angrily and Yugi flinched, but didn't move.

"I want to talk to Mai." Atemu spoke, dangerously.

"Fine. Human, I expect you to be dressed by the time I get back with Mai." The guard said angrily and annoyed that the human wouldn't move an inch.

Yugi nodded shakily at the tone and when the guard left, he slipped his shirt on painfully and stood up and leant against the wall. Yami stood up and walked over while Atemu stayed put. Yami picked up Yugi's boxers and Yugi looked at him fearfully. He smiled down at him as Yugi was shorter than him. He passed Yugi his boxers and he leant down to put them on. Pulling them up underneath the towel before he removed it. Yami passed him his pants and Yugi slipped them on. When he finished, Yugi kept his gaze on the ground till Yami put his hand under his chin and turned his gaze up to look at him. Both daemons saw tears running down his face from the pain he was in and felt sorry for him.

"Thankyou." Yugi whispered, offering a weak smile.

"Yami step away from Yugi." A female voice said from behind him as she couldn't see Yugi as Yami blocked him from view.

"Fine." Yami stepped away from Yugi and back over to his wall sitting in Atemu's arms, as Yugi eased himself to the floor.

Mai stepped in and walked over to him. "What did you want to see me about? Don't you want to go to dinner?"

"Mai I really don't feel like moving around. It hurts too much to move. Can't I just stay here and eat?"

"Do you really want to do that Yugi?" Yami spoke up before Mai.

"Y-Yes, w-w-why?"

"Cause it's not a very nice sight to see us eat." He replied.

"He's right Yugi. It's not very nice to watch them eat, well for you being human."

"I-I'll be alright."

"Yugi is there another reason you don't want to leave your cell?" she asked.

Yugi nodded. "Y-Yes. I-I don't want to go."

"Ok. But first, who attacked you in the shower room?"

* * *

Yugi: Wow, you both are strong.

Atemu (growls): You think?

Yugi (flinches slightly): I don't like shower time anymore.

Yami: Don't blame you.

Yugi (smiles slightly): You're being nice to me. Why?

Yami: You'll see later.

Shadowrealm818: Ok enough chit chat. Yugi finish up.

Yugi: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi: Hi everyone. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"I...I can't say." He looked at the ground in front of him.

"Yugi, I won't pester you for now, but I will want to know later, ok?" Yugi nodded. "Ok, I'll go get food for you all and I will let your friends know why you're not at dinner. I may be able to let them come and see you for a sec on their way back to the cell afterwards. I'll see you all in a few minutes."

Mai left Yugi, Yami and Atemu and went to get their food. Yugi moved and lay down on the pillow, to try and calm himself down from remembering what happened. He looked down at his arm and only just realised the cloth wrapped around his arm. He slowly pealed back the cloth to look at the cut. It had just stopped bleeding and had crusted over. It didn't hurt that much.

"We got Mai to get us the cloth and I wrapped it around your arm." Atemu spoke up, scaring Yugi and he looked at him, even though he couldn't see him through the dark side of the cell.

"O-Oh, th-thankyou." He said before diverting his gaze to ground.

"Yugi why do you not look at us? If you do then look away almost instantly."

"I...I-I..."

"Hey runt!" A voice called from outside the cell.

Yugi instantly looked up to see Ushio standing at the cell door on his way to the eating hall. Yugi whimpered and shrunk back, even though Ushio couldn't get in the cell. Atemu and Yami watched as Yugi backed away and started shaking. Atemu stood up in the shadows which Ushio didn't notice as he continued to taunt Yugi. He roared and flung out of the shadows at Ushio, scaring the crap out of him. Atemu's wings were out at his side, hiding Yugi from Ushio's view and his tail thrashed at the ground, hard, causing the cell bars to rattle. Yami moved over next to Yugi and opened his wing and hid him again just to make sure.

"Get out of here Ushio." Atemu growled, low and dangerously, anger radiating off him.

"Protecting a weak thing like a human, that's not you or Yami at all Atemu. Normally you kill your cell mates within a week, but a human is dead in a day. So why is he alive?"

"I said, 'get out of here.' NOW!!" Atemu roared, gaining the attention of a few guards who ran over. "Get him out of my sight."

"Ushio what have we told you about pissing Atemu off. If he ever gets out and gets you we may not be able to stop him. Get to the eating hall now." The guards said before turning to Atemu as Ushio walked off. "Calm down or I will be forced to sedate you Atemu."

Atemu growled before sitting down, still fuming and Yami went to calm down Atemu. Yugi shrunk back, he could feel anger radiating off Atemu was and it scared him. He was silently wishing for Mai to hurry up and come back. He was frightened now but was happy to just stay in there instead of being around other daemons that stared at him with want, and that just scared him more.

Mai opened the door and had a guard behind her with the food that was for Atemu and Yami. Yugi noticed that it was three times as much as the others would get. The guard walked as far as the shadow and then placed the large tray on the ground, which Atemu grabbed quickly and dragged it to him. Mai knelt down next to Yugi and gave him a bowl of soup. Yugi thanked her and she left the cell and went back to the eating hall to supervise the other daemons.

Yugi sat silently. He could hear both daemons crunching and ripping of flesh and bones. He shrunk back a little and continued to eat his soup. Finishing, he painfully crawled over to bars and slipped the bowl through the bars and put it on the ground. Atemu finished with Yami just as Yugi put his bowl outside. He stood up and walked over doing the same with their trays. Yugi moved next to the wall as he walked over. He wasn't going to move at all until Atemu sat back down. But that didn't happen Atemu walked over to where he was sitting. He leant down and gently scooped Yugi up in his arms. He could feel Yugi tense in his arms. He walked back over to the shadows and sat down. Yugi shaking in fear in his arms and Yugi was once again clutching his heart. Placing a hand under Yugi's chin he made him look up at him.

"Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Yugi nodded. "I don't want you to be afraid of us. So do you want to tell us what happened in the showers?" Yami was sitting next to Atemu with his head on his shoulder.

"I-It was Ushio. I-I couldn't find my friends, s-so I went to a far stall to wash off. But h-he found me and started beating me, then cut my arm when he was done." Yugi said sobbing but was trying to hold it back as he knew Atemu didn't like it.

"Shh, it's ok to cry if you want. I'm sorry for acting like an ass." He chuckled.

Yugi looked up, tears falling down his face and he smiled.

"What was he talking about a while ago after breakfast this morning?"

"That if you didn't kill me tonight, apparently you do. Is it true?"

"(sigh) yes it is."

"Then if I survived the night then I would be his. After he left I felt most of the daemons looking me up and down. It really scared me. I know when he said I would be his he would...he would want to...r-rape me." Yugi burst out into tears and Atemu wrapped his arms around him and Yugi clung to his shirt and cried, Atemu's tail wrapping around Yugi's waist, gently.

"Shh, shh. He won't ok. I'll talk to Mai and she'll have something done about it ok?" Yugi nodded. "Do you want me to put you back on your bed?"

"U-Um A-Atemu..." Yugi started and blushed. "C-Can I stay w-with you guys?"

"Rest, no one will touch while you're with us." Yami said running his clawed hand through Yugi's hair.

"Thankyou... Atemu, Yami."

"One thing before you sleep. Why are you always holding the area where your heart is?" Yami asked.

"I don't want to tell."

"Yugi..." Atemu said sternly.

"I'm depressed. Always have been. It's been eating me away, literally. So now when I'm hurt badly, either mentally or physical my heart hurts."

"I'm sorry if we made it worse. We'll try to help as best we can. Sleep you'll fell better." Yami said.

Yugi curled into Atemu's lap and laid his head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Atemu brought his wing around and lay across Yugi lightly to keep him warm. Yugi sighed in pleasure of feeling warm and snuggled closer to his body. Atemu smiled down at him and held him closer, to his body. Yami moved closer to the other and curled up against Atemu and wrapped his own wing over Yugi and Atemu, while Atemu wrapped his arms around his shoulder and his other wing before Yami fell asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Mai came back to collect the dishes and saw that Yugi wasn't where he would be sleeping. Panicking she opened the cell and rushed in. She looked over at Atemu and saw a small bundle in his arms. She heard Atemu chuckle deeply.

"It's alright Mai, he's alive. He's just asleep."

"Oh o-ok. So it seems you three are friends now."

"Yes. Could you see the warden about letting us out for eating, shower and field time? We want to protect him. Ushio was the one who beat him up in the shower. He also threaten to rape him."

"Oh, God. I'll see what I can do. But you will have to promise not to hurt anyone."

"Yes, as long as he is safe. Then I will."

"Ok, do you think he will want to have anyone come and see him? I can't let them in cause of safety reasons."

"Yeah I think he will. Do me a favour I would like to see Akefia, Bakura and Marik when possible. I would like to **go** see them. It's been over what now, a hundred years or so. I would like it if I could."

"I would have to talk with the warden about that one as well. They may not be as strong as you but are just as dangerous. Akefia and Bakura an insane killer and Marik being an insane nut case. I don't think he will allow you anywhere near them. I will try but I don't know. I'll bring his friends around later."

"Ok. Bye." Mai left and Atemu closed his eyes and went into a light sleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu and Yami awoke when he heard daemons talking outside his cell door. He looked up to see 2 daemons and 2 humans standing there. He noticed that the humans looked like their friends but they were younger and looked more friendly and innocent. He looked down at Yugi then back at them. Yami had woken up and was standing near the ending of the shadows looking at them.

"Yugi?" The white haired male human said, concern and worry in his voice.

"If you think he's dead, you're wrong." Atemu said to them before talking to Yugi. "Yugi wake up, you have visitors."

Yugi jumped out of his sleep, frightened. Atemu chuckled before he stopped.

"It's alright Yugi. No one bad, just your friends."

"O-Oh, sorry, I thought it...it was someone else."

"Who? Ushio?" Yami asked looking back at him.

"N-No someone else."

"Is someone else here bothering you?"

"No, I thought someone from outside the prison."

"Oh ok,.."

"Yugi are you ok? Did they hurt you, cause if they did I'll..." Jou said standing up next to the bars.

"I'm fine Jou, Atemu and Yami haven't hurt me. Just scared me at the start, we're friends now, I think?" He said looking up at the shadowed face.

"Yes, Yugi we are."

Yugi smiled up at him happily and climbed off Atemu, a bit painfully. Hissing, he stood and slowly limped over to his friends, Atemu next to Yami with his arm around his waist and tails wrapped around each other. Yugi stood at the bars and Mai unlocked the door so he could step out. Yugi turned to Atemu and Yami who only nodded their head and Yugi walked out the cell door locking behind him, separating him from Atemu and Yami. His friends staring at him since they saw him come out of the shadows.

"Yug' what happened?" Jou said stunned.

They all stared at him. They could see the bruises on his arms and a couple on his neck and they could only guess they were elsewhere from the way he had been walking and the hiss they heard when he stood up. Yugi gulped and looked up.

"I was beaten up in the shower room. I woke up in the cell."

"Yug' who did this?" Jou asked.

"I...I don't remember."

"Yugi that's a lie. You told us so why don't you tell them?" Atemu spoke up and he saw Yugi cringe.

"Yug' why are you lying to us? What did we do to you? Aren't we your friends?"

"Of course! You haven't done anything. I just don't want you guys to get involved and end up getting hurt."

"Yugi tell us who did this to you. Was it Atemu?" Seto spoke glaring at Atemu who only growled back.

"No! He hasn't hurt me at all. Listen I'm..."

Yugi stopped talking at what he saw. Ushio was being dragged his way.

"Mai opened the door." Yugi said quickly.

Mai frowned and did as he wanted. Jou and the others frowned as well. As Yugi walked in Jou lightly grabbed a part of his arm that wasn't bruised and turned Yugi to face, halting Yugi's get away. Yugi looked up at him and then the ground and then still having his face to the ground he saw Ushio was less then 5meters away.

"Jou please let go." He said gently, fear in his voice.

* * *

Yugi: Atemu admitted he's an ass. Hehehehe funny.

Atemu: Careful you little...

Yugi: You won't hurt me. You already said you wouldn't. Hehehehehe

Yami: That doesn't mean he won't find a punishment that won't hurt you but still torture you Yugi.

Yugi: eep. Yay! We're friends now.

Yami (chuckles): Yes.

Yugi: Oh no Ushio.

Atemu: Don't worry you'll be fine.

Yugi: No I won't.

shadowrealm818: Can we please finish up now?

Yugi: Yes of course, sorry. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi: Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"_Jou please let go." He said gently, fear in his voice._

* * *

"No Yug' not until you tell me what happened."

"Hey! You slut!" Yugi cringed visible and the others turned to the voice. "How dare you lie to the guards? I'll kill you!"

Ushio shook off the guards and lunged at Yugi, knocking everyone out of his way. Yugi also being able to shake off Jou and stumble backwards into his cell as Ushio caught him. Being far enough in the cell, Atemu walked over, anger radiating off him dangerously. He tapped Ushio on the shoulder and when Ushio looked back a fist connected to his face. Yugi crawled over to his friends, safe with them out of the cell.

Atemu dodge Ushio's fist and sunk fangs in his neck and then threw him to the wall, the fang ripping out, blood pooling out and down Ushio's neck. Atemu was about to attack again when 5 darts hit him in the chest. He looked down at them and ripped them out and looked at the ones who shot him. His crimson eyes bright red in anger. Yugi noticed and it scared him. He saw Atemu looked down at Ushio complementing whether or not to finish what he started. Yugi jumped up and ran inside his cell and grabbed his arm, the others yelling at him to get away.

Atemu looked down at the human attached to his arm. He smiled slightly at him til he saw movement. He wasn't quick enough and Yugi was slashed across the back by Ushio. He cried out in pain and slumped against Atemu who was starting to feel light headed. Atemu held Yugi and put him down in Yami's arms as he had told him to stay out of trouble and turned to Ushio who was laughing his head off. Growling he lunged forward and his fist connected to the side of Ushio's head, before 5 more darts were fired and hit his back. Yami put Yugi down and ran over to Atemu only to get 10 darts put in his back as well.

Stepping away, he slumped to the ground, his body failing him, Yami not far behind. He saw Yugi crawling over to them. He could see his lips moving but could hear nothing he was saying. He lay there till darkness consumed him.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi was pulled away from Atemu and Yami's body and held at the back of the cell by Jou and Malik, as the guard removed Ushio and tightened the chains on Atemu and Yami's wrists so that they was hanging up against the wall, wings hung lifelessly by their side, feet just touching the ground and their tail just lay lifelessly on the ground under them. This meant that they couldn't move and hurt anyone. Ushio's body was dragged away and thrown into the punishment room. Mai walked in and kneeled down in front of Yugi and looked over his shoulders at his back. The blood was slowing down but still running. Yugi's shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Jou, Malik hop out of the cell please, you know the rules about this cell. Go."

"We'll see you later Yug'." Jou said and left the cell with Malik.

Jou and the others were escorted back to their cell. Mai turned to Yugi and sat down next to him and leaned up against the wall and pushed Yugi so that he laid his head in her lap. Pulling the blanket to her she laid it over Yugi's body, ignoring the blood that seeped onto it. Watching and whispering comfort to him as his body shook with sobs. Calming down Yugi fell asleep in her lap. She gently lifted his head off her lap and onto the pillow. She tucked the thin sheet around his body before leaving the cell.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke during the night, shivering. He remembered how warm it was lying with Atemu and Yami and he missed that warmth. Sighing he drifted back off to sleep again. His sleep plagued with nightmares off his father and Ushio.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke again but this time by Mai. Yugi rubbed his eyes to remove sleep that was in them. He sat up and didn't move. Mai frowned and sat next to him.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Why is Atemu and Yami chained up like that? It looks so uncomfortable."

"(Sigh) That's the point. They're like that so that their muscles when they are let down again are stiff and it teaches them that if they uses their strength they will be punished for it."

"Why aren't they awake?"

"They're sedated. They won't be awake for..." Mai stopped speaking and calculated how long. "... 5 days."

"5 days? Why did you hesitate when you answered?"

"I wasn't hesitating. I was calculating how long the will be asleep. They were shot with 10 darts. The normal shot is 5 darts and most daemons stop at that. Because, 2 and a half days in the darkness is enough to make them behave. But Atemu kept going so we shot him again with another 5. So he's asleep for 5 days. Yami's been shot because he moved forward and the guards thought he was going to attack we don't know if he was, so he was shot.

"Normally when we sedate we do what we have done to them. So the amount of time they are sedated and asleep for is how long they stay hung up on the wall. I suggest that when they wake don't go near them they won't be happy. They may be stiff but you being human, you won't be able to protect yourself. Us being daemons we can release them and get out in time to not get hurt."

"Oh, ok. Mai?"

"Yes?"

"What sort of daemon is Atemu and Yami?"

"They're half shadow daemon, half unknown daemon. That's why they are so strong. Even they doesn't know what part daemon they are. But it is a very powerful daemon. That is why they is one of the strongest."

"Mai are they brothers? They look so alike."

"No they aren't. Yugi have you noticed how they act towards each other?" Yugi shook his head. "Yugi they are lovers. The whole sleeping and constant contact isn't cause their look like each other, they love each other."

"Oh, ok... Mai, can I eat in here again?"

"Alright. After breakfast I'll wash that thing you call a blanket. It has blood on it." Mai said as she stood up.

"Thankyou."

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi spent the whole 4 days in the cell. The only time he left was when Mai pestered him to go out for field time and she promise that he could eat in the cell whenever he wanted. He agreed to go and Mai got his friends first before letting him out of his cell, knowing he would feel safer that way.

Yugi spent the whole time with them and found out that he wasn't the only one that was sharing a cell with dangerous daemons. It turned out that Malik shared with one and Ryou shared a cell with two daemons who were one, friends with Atemu and Yami, two; they were extremely powerful, just not as powerful as Atemu and Yami, but more than the others and three; looked like the ones they were sharing the cell with.

At night after dinner, which he didn't eat, Yugi would walk over and hugged Atemu and Yami, whispering sorry to them and then laid down in his corner of the cell. The whole time Yugi was blaming himself for what happened to them. No matter what anyone said he still blamed himself for it and no one could change his mind about that. Every night Yugi sobbed quietly and uncontrollably with guilt, till he fell asleep.

Yugi's constant not eating and the cold weather that had set in, had given him a cold and making him sick as well.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke on the day Atemu and Yami was supposed to wake up and he just sat in the corner staring at them. The guilt was washing over him in waves. He hadn't eaten since Atemu and Yami were sedated. This was his own way of punishing himself. Mai and the others had tried to get him to eat something but nothing worked, he just refused to.

Mai unlocked the cell door and walked in with a bowl of cereal and placed it on the ground next to him and knelt down. "Yugi, could you please eat?" Yugi said or did nothing. "Can you tell me why you won't eat?"

"I'm punishing myself." He said simply.

"What!? Why?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's my fault and I'm punishing myself." He repeated.

"Yugi, we have told you many times it's not your fault. Now listen to me. If you aren't eating tomorrow, I will force food into you, whether you like it or not. So I'm giving you a choice for the day. Either eat today or tomorrow I will force you to. You're sick and you know it. You need to eat to get better."

"I'm not hungry." Was all Yugi said.

Mai sighed and took the bowl and left. Yugi remained like that for a little while before lying down. He was so tired. His energy level was low and he was hungry whether he lied or not. He was still punishing himself, so he would just lie about not being hungry. There was another reason. He had feelings for the two daemons but now he knew they were lovers he knew he couldn't be with them. Slowly he fell into another restless sleep, like he had been having for the last 5days.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu woke from the darkness find himself hanging up against the wall. _'Great, not again.'_

"Hey dumbass guard. Let me down?" He said angrily.

"Let us get Mai."

The guard walked off to find Mai. Atemu growled and looked over at Yami who had just woken up and then around the cell, still fuming. He looked and found Yugi still sleeping. He could sense something wrong with him but couldn't tell what. It worried him. He wanted to wake him up but didn't want to disturb him.

Hearing the cell door open he glanced over to see Mai and a guard entering. He nodded his head over to Yugi. Mai looked over then back at him.

"I can't let you down, at lunch time I can and don't get angry or you won't get to know. Understand?"

"Yes." He said gritting his teeth, together.

"Good. Ok, you want to know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes."

"He's what he calls 'punishing himself'. He won't eat anything since you two were chained to the wall. He won't leave the cell. The only time was when he went out for field time otherwise he stays in here doing nothing. I have noticed him crying at night before he goes to sleep. It's getting colder in here and he's getting sicker. He has a bad cold and... I have to go now. Try to control your anger Atemu. I don't think Yugi will last much longer without food. I'll bring you all an early lunch, so could you _try_ to get him to eat?"

"Yeah we will." Yami replied.

Mai left the cell leaving them alone to stare at Yugi. He soon noticed Yugi stirring awake. They saw Yugi had tears running down his face and was crying. His hands made their way to the photo he brought with him before he dropped the photo and coughed harshly. Atemu watched as his fingers ran lightly over it.

"Yugi..." He said softly, one to not scare him and two because his voice was hoarse from no use.

"Atemu? Yami?" Yugi said when his head shot up and looked over at them.

"Yes, come over here."

Yugi crawled over, his sheet still clung around him to keep what little warmth he had left around him. Yugi sat on his knees in front of Atemu, looking at the ground. Atemu used his tail to tilted his head so that he looked at him.

"Something's wrong with you isn't it?" Yugi nodded. "Tell me."

Atemu wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his chest. Yugi clung to him, crying in his shirt. Atemu's wings wrapping themselves around them. Yami watch sadly and used his tail and patted Yugi's hair.

* * *

Yugi (looks around noticing no Yami or Atemu): I love them?

shadowrealm818: Yes you do.

Yugi (smiles) and a second later Atemu and Yami appears

Atemu: You're sick.

Yugi (smile fades): Yes

Yami: why?

shadowrealm818: You'll see later. Yugi finish up please.

Yugi (to Atemu and Yami): Sorry. (to everyone else) Hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi: Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Atemu wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his chest. Yugi clung to him, crying in his shirt. Atemu's wings wrapping themselves around them. Yami watch sadly and used his tail and patted Yugi's hair._

* * *

"I'm sorry it's my fault. I'm sorry." Yug sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

"Yugi why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault. I did that because I wanted to. If I didn't care then you would have been left to Ushio when he entered. I attacked him to save you ok? It's not your fault. I know the consequences if I attacked any daemon. So don't ever blame yourself for it again. Now I understand you're not eating? Why's that?"

"Same reason, _hic_ I'm punishing myself." He hiccupped.

"Mai's getting us an early lunch. You will eat willingly or I will force you, got it? I don't want you punishing yourself anymore or getting sicker."

Yugi nodded and shifted closer to get more warmth. Atemu tightened his grip and his wings rested more on Yugi, his warmth radiating through to Yugi.

"Atemu, Yami, do-do you think we could convince the warden to give us separate field and shower time than the others?"

"Maybe. It's a good idea Yugi. Let's talk to Mai and she can pass on the message. I hope so. I would love to feel the sun again."

"Um...can I ask, how long has it been since you two have last been outside?"

"Oh about...100 or so years." Yami replied.

"Th-That long?" He said looking over at him.

"Yeah, long time huh?" Yami asked.

"Yeah...um, I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you both?"

"(chuckles) I'm about oh, 3021. Old huh?" Atemu said.

"I'm about 2019" Yami said laughing softly.

Yugi was too stunned to say anything. Although his facial expression said everything. Yugi's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Atemu let out a rich, deep laugh. It snapped Yugi out of his stunned state and he closed his mouth.

"Sorry, are you serious about your ages?"

"Yes."

"You don't look that old at all. Actually you look quite young."

"Thankyou. Now how old are you? Only fair. I'm guessing, what 13 – 14?"

"No, 16, I'm nearly 17. Most say 10 or 11. Do I really look 13 – 14 to you?"

"Yeah you do. I looked about the same at your age, just the eyes and hair were different. But otherwise the same. Ah, here's Mai." Yami said with Atemu agreeing.

Atemu turned on the torch that rested at the top of the cell. Mai walked in and put their lunches down. The guard carrying Atemu's put it as close as he was willing to get. They walked over and unchained and re-adjusted it before he ran out of the cell. Atemu's body slumped to the ground, Yugi safely at his chest. Yami slumped down next to them and pulled himself closer.

"So are you going to eat Yugi?" Mai asked

"Yes he is. I'll force him whether he likes it or not. Don't worry Mai."

"Good."

"Mai?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if the warden would allow Atemu, Yami and I to have a separate field and shower time from the other inmates. He wouldn't have to worry about the inmates being killed and I will leave the cell then."

"Hmm, I'll let him know of it. You Yugi, have been able to calm them down somewhat. I'll see. Atemu, the warden said he's reviewing your behaviour. If he finds it to have improved then he'll let you see Akefia, Bakura and Marik, till then no."

"(sigh)Ok. Could you see him soon about the idea?"

"Yeah, I'll go see him. Yugi I better find that food gone when I get back or at least being eaten."

"Yes Mai." Yugi said bowing his head.

Mai left the cell and Yugi climbed off Atemu and sat down between them eating his two sandwiches. Both daemons crunching on their food, consisting of flesh, teeth scrapping the bone. All eating in silence.

--Ω∞Ω--

Mai walked along the corridor to the warden's office. Entering she walked over to his desk and stood in front of it and waited to be acknowledged. She didn't have to wait long though.

"Mai, what bring you here?"

"The cell mate of Atemu and Yami's, Yugi Motou is wondering if he, Atemu and Yami can have a separate field and shower time to the other inmates. Yugi refuses to leave the cell without them."

"So Yugi Motou thinks he can run my prison, well we'll just see if he has a big enough guts to ask me face-to-face."

"Sir, that's not..."

"Hush Mai. I have already granted his request. I just want to see how Atemu and Yami will react to Yugi getting scared or nervous. Also to see if Yugi has enough guts to ask me directly."

"Yes sir. May I just warm you about something?"

"Very well."

"Try not to frighten Yugi too much. He's been scared a lot by daemons and may take what you say the wrong way."

"I'll bare that in mind."

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi finished his lunch and was still hungry and what made it worse was his stomach was growling at him. It wanted more food. Atemu and Yami were fine. In fact when they heard Yug's stomach growl it caused them to laugh at Yugi's red and embarrassed face.

"I guess you're going to learn to eat at the appointed times now?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want to have to force feed it into you."

"I don't think that will be a lot of fun."

"No it won't."

"Atemu Maru, Yami Hitori and Yugi Motou, I'm the warden here. Now I understand that Yugi Motou has a request. Now what would that request be?"

Yugi had stood up along with Atemu and Yami. He was scared. This daemon spoke friendly enough and it frightened him deeply. Atemu nudged him forward a bit and Yugi took one step and that was it.

"Well?" The warden said getting annoyed.

"W-Well I w-was w-wondering i-if Atemu, Y-Yami and-and I could..." He trailed off and back away under the intense gaze of the warden.

"Back off! He's human and scared more easily." Atemu growled, his wings flaring out, hiding Yugi and Yami pulled Yugi back to him.

"Atemu, I'm surprised. Standing up and caring for a human. That's a sudden change. Anyway, I already agreed to Yugi's request. I just wanted to see what Mai said was true. So it is. I am sorry for scaring you Yugi Motou."

Yugi peaked around the corner of Atemu's now half spanned wings. His hands holding the side gently. He didn't even notice them twitch when he touched them or Atemu biting back a moan.

"It's alright." He said nervously.

"Now, after lunch you two can have shower time and also on Wednesday. Then on Tuesday and Saturday you have field time. Fine?"

"Yes. We have had our lunch, may we hit the showers?"

"Yes, you..." the warden started.

"Um, Mai?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yes?" Taking a couple of steps forward

"M-May I have something else to eat? I-I'm still hungry."

"Of course Yugi." She chuckled.

"Go get it Mai." The warden said and she left. "After Yugi has finished eating you both may shower off. Same time limit. I'm curious. Why are you still hungry Yugi? Have the guards been starving you?"

"It's more like he's been starving himself." Atemu glared a little at Yugi, who gave a small smile and then quickly looked at the ground while Yami scold at Atemu and hit him on the head.

"Yugi..." Yugi looked at the warden. "Starving yourself in this prison receives punishment." Yugi shrunk behind Atemu shaking. "But I'll let you off with a warning this time. Don't let it happen again." Yugi poked his head out and nodded before looking at the ground.

The warden looked at Atemu who was frowning and he winked and indicated for silence, when Yugi wasn't looking. After the warden left and Mai arrived back. She handed Yugi another sandwich. He thanked her and ate quickly.

The guards entered and two stayed at the door with tranquilises. The guards unchained Atemu and Yami from the wall and they stepped out of the cell next to Yugi. They walked towards the shower room. Daemons whispering as they walked by.

Arriving, the guards handed them a towel each and told them to strip. Did as asked Yugi made sure to keep himself hidden. Atemu and Yami not caring and walked with the towel in hand to the far end stall. Yugi following to the one next to it, head down and blushing madly.

Yugi went to walk into his own stall, but was pulled into the one Atemu and Yami were in. He was pinned to the side wall of the shower stall, next to the corner wall by Atemu. His towel dropped at the entrance, 2meters away. Yami stood next to him his tail wrapped around his leg.

"A-Atemu?"

Atemu leaned down to his ear. "We have something to confess Yugi."

"W-What's that?" He whimpered, frightened, his body shaking a little.

"Yugi, we said before that we're not going to hurt you and we're sticking to that, ok?" Yugi nodded, his body relaxing enough to stop shaking. "Good, as I was going to say. Yugi we're in love with you." He whispered in his ear. "I have to ask, do you have feeling for us?"

"Yes."

Atemu pulled back from his ear and kissed him gently on the lips. He ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Yugi parted them and Atemu entered eagerly mapping out Yugi's mouth. Yugi's arms found themselves around Atemu's neck. Atemu pinned Yugi's body to the wall and Yami to turn the water on, drenching them all. Atemu broke off and trailed kisses along Yugi's neck, leaving love bites with Yami who joined in. He trailed to Yugi's chest and kissed and sucked at the skin there. Atemu pulled back and admired Yugi's water covered body while Yami continued assaulting his neck, ignoring the fading bruises on his skin that didn't seem to hurt any more. His eyes trailed lower and landed on Yugi's arousal. He smirked and leaned down to Yugi's ear.

"Well someone's enjoying something. I wonder how far the little one is willing to go?" He watched as it became harder.

He was about to speak again but Yugi spoke first. "A...Atemu, Yami, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for s-sex j-just y-y-yet." He looked down, eyes closed with tears.

Atemu brought him to look at him. "It's fine Yugi. I wasn't going to get you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable. I did however want to pleasure you."

"H-How?"

"I'll say it bluntly. I want to suck you off... Is that alright?"

**_--Ω∞Ω--Start of Lime--Ω∞Ω--_**

Yugi nodded hesitantly. Atemu smirked and trailed kissed down Yugi's chest and down lower, as he knelt on the ground. Yami stopped and stood up and watched, his tail still wrapped around Yugi's leg.

Placing kisses along his arousal, causing Yugi to moan a little. Atemu nipped at the tip before taking him in his mouth. Yugi gasped and moaned at the intense heat and unconsciously bucked his hip. Atemu held him steady and sucked harder. Yugi panting and moaning above him. Atemu decided to see what would happen if he did it a little differently. He relaxed his throat and took him whole, deep throating him.

"Aahhhh...A-Atemu..." Yugi gasped and Atemu chuckled.

After that point it didn't take Yugi too long to cum. He panted, sweat running down his body, but masked by the water. Atemu smirked and stood up again. He leaned down and claimed Yugi's lips. Yugi instantly parted his lips and Atemu entered.

_**--Ω∞Ω--End of Lime--Ω∞Ω--**_

He pulled back after a while and smirked. "Lovely."

Yugi blushed and kissed him back quickly and moved to stand under the shower. He grabbed the shampoo that was there and started washing his hair. Atemu watched as Yugi washed his hair and started washing his body with the soap suds from the shampoo. He walked behind started running his hands over his body, helping him wash up with Yami helping, while Yugi was blushing madly.

Finished washing up and fixed their _problem_. Yugi, Atemu and Yami dried themselves off and walked out, Yugi still having the towel wrapped around his waist. Yugi hurriedly got dressed and then they headed off tho their cell. Atemu and Yami's arm wrapped securely around Yugi's waist.

Walking into the cell Atemu and Yami were re-chained to the wall by his wrists. After the guards left, Atemu swooped in and grabbed Yugi, causing said person to squeak. Chuckling Atemu bent down and kissed his neck and made his way to his lips. Atemu entered and after a bit of coaxing, Yugi was exploring Atemu's mouth. Yami moved and started kissing both their necks and his tail entwined with Atemu's

Yugi pulled away when he heard someone coughing to get the attention of the three males.

* * *

Yugi: I'm going out with very old daemons. Hehehehe, oldies.

Atemu: What did you say.

Yugi: I said you are old. (Atemu pounces and starts to tickle him)

Yami: sorry they will be like that for a while.

shadowreaml818: Atemu can you let him go so he can do the ending.

Atemu: No. He needs more punishing.

shadowreaml818: Yami can you please.

Yami: Thankyou all. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi: Who interrupted.

Yami: Don't know Yugi.

Atemu: I'm pissed now.

shadowrealm818: If you let the people read we'll find out. Yugi if you please.

Yugi: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_Yugi pulled away when he heard someone coughing to get the attention of the three males._

* * *

Yugi blushed deep crimson and turned to see Mai standing there, trying to hold back giggles. Atemu growled in annoyance while Yami had a look that was a half pouted and half annoyed.

"What is it Mai? You're interrupting something."

"Yugi there's someone here to see you?"

"W-W-What? W-Who?" Yugi said, terrified and clung to Atemu, shaking horribly.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows?"

Yugi very nervously took a stop out but refused to let his grip on Atemu's shirt go or his grip on Yami's hand. Yugi stopped at the ending of the shadows allowing Atemu and Yami to stay in there. Mai motioned to someone wearing a cloak to come over. Yugi's grip tightened and he trembled. The cloaked figured stopped at the door which Mai opened and guards aimed darts at Atemu and Yami.

"Hi my-boy. Don't you want to see me?" A voice said from under the cloak.

Yugi's eyes widened and instantly stopped trembling. "J...Ji-chan?"

Two hands were raised to pull the hood back, revealing an old man with gray spiked hair, similar to Yugi's. A smile brightly planted on his face that soon turned onto laughter at his grandson's expression. As soon as Yugi recovered he ran over and clutched on to his grandfather and cried in happiness. His grandfather recovering from nearly falling to the ground hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry my-boy, if I knew what he had and was doing I would have called the police. If I knew you were being accused of hurting your father I would have been there. No one told me. I'm so sorry."

"Ji-chan, it's not your fault, it was never your fault. I'm kind of glad you didn't know, he would have killed you, if you knew. I just wish you knew of the trial."

"So do I. I'm glad I found out where you were taken to. I have been so worried . I know about this prison so they let me come to you."

"Mai, is it alright if Ji-chan can come in and sit down."

"I-I don't know Yugi..." her gaze drifting to the shadowed daemon in the cell.

"Please? Atemu and Yami won't do anything, will you?" He asked him.

"No Yugi we won't. That's a promise Mai."

"O-Okay. I'll blame both of you if something happens. Please go in, I _have _to lock the door. There's a guard that will let you out when you're done. He's just down the hall, just call out." She said as they walked in and locked the cell door.

"Atemu, Yami how do you turn the torch on?" Yugi asked the figures in the shadows.

"Would your Ji-chan wish for it on and to see us?" Yami asked.

"Atemu, Yami, Ji-chan doesn't judge on what you look like, more your personality. Please turn it on?"

"Oh alright. You owe us later."

"Ok."

Yugi's grandfather watched the whole conversation between the three. To him it sounded like love. The lights flickered on and revealed 2 teenage boys with black leathery wings that were folded on their back, a tail that was black with a red or purple/red tinge that lay behind them on the ground. Their eyes were crimson and one was purplish crimson and their hair was similar to his grandsons.

"Wow, you three look alike don't you, amazing. So the way you three were talking to each other, suggests love if I'm not mistaken."

Yugi blushed bright crimson and all three older males laughed at him. Yugi half-heartily glared at Atemu and Yami. He walked over and started poking Atemu in the chest.

"What's so funny?" Yugi said while still poking him.

"You. Stop poking me."

"Not until you apologise." He continued to poke his chest.

Atemu grabbed his poking hand and held it gently and then grabbed the one that took over its job. He changed his hold so that both were in one and then the free grabbed the back of his head and he pulled him in and kissed him. Pulling back Atemu smirked at Yugi's flushed face and Yugi buried his face in Atemu's shirt.

"Atemu!" Yugi whined.

Atemu laughed while Yami turned to Yugi's grandfather. "Answer your suspicion, I'm sure."

"Oh yes it does." Sugoroku said and looked around and found a pillow and a tattered sheet. "Yugi are those yours?" he asked shocked at the state of the two items.

Yugi turned to look at what he was talking about. "Yes, those and the photo. They are all I have from when I lived with father after mum was killed by him. He locked me in the basement with the pillow, blanket and photo for years. Don't feel bad, you could never have known."

Sugoroku walked over to Yugi's stuff and saw the photo. He picked it up and looked at it. Yugi watched as he looked at it.

"You look so much like her Yugi." He said as he walked back over and gave Yugi the photo.

Yugi stared. His grandfather was right, he did; apart from the different gender. He had amethyst eyes, just like his mothers and grandfathers. Her hair ran down and was black with amethyst tipping the ends and 3 gold bangs on each side, framing her face. She was small but a little taller than her father (Sugoroku).

Atemu and Yami glance at the photo and laid their head on Yugi's shoulder, arms were wrapped around Yugi's wrist. "You do don't you. I would have liked to meet her. Her and your grandfather raised a good _little_ boy."

"I'm not little, just short." Yugi pouted.

Atemu chuckled and tightened his arms. "Sorry, forgive me? But what I said is true, raised a good child."

"Of course I forgive you." Yugi kissed his cheek.

Atemu stiffened and turned to see some guard wearing a cloak and unlocking the cell and pulled the door open.

"What's going on? We've had lunch and he's allowed in." Atemu asked.

It was strange. This guard had two different scents; one from an inmate, the second from a guard. The inmate smell was stronger and smelled like Ushio. Atemu's aura flared up.

"Yugi stand in the back corner with your grandfather. Now! Yami you too."

Yugi grabbed his grandfather's hand and walked to the far corner and watched Yami standing in front of them to protect them. Atemu standing in the middle of the cell.

"Ushio get out of my cell." He said dangerously.

"No, I want Yugi, then I'll leave."

Yugi stiffened when he heard Ushio speak. He didn't understand how he got the keys to the cell.

"I'm not giving you another warning. Get. Out. Of. My. Cell!!"

"Um...no."

Atemu roared, wings flaring out to gain the attention of the guards. He flung at Ushio; who had lunged in Yugi's direction, and flung him out of the cell door and darted and closed it. Ushio grabbed a knife and threw it at Atemu, who wasn't looking, as he was busy with the locks. It embedded in his left shoulder. He roared and stumbled back. Yugi ran over to him and was about to speak.

"Get back, I'm fine." He growled and Yugi mutely complied.

Yugi looked to see Ushio sedated on the floor. Mai was picking up fallen keys thanks to Atemu. She had heard Atemu and raced over. She looked over to see Atemu backed up to a wall and sitting on the ground. The freshly pulled out knife in his hand. Yugi and Yami were at his side. Atemu looked over to see Mai and slid the knife to her along the ground. Mai picked it up and handed it to the guards. Mai unlocked the door and walked over.

"Yugi grab me that thing you call a blanket." She removed the chains to his wrists and received a confused look from him before she peeled off the shirt. "I'm glad you threw him out of the cell this time." Atemu just nodded.

"Here Mai." Yug passed over his blanket and Mai pressed it hard against the wound, Atemu hissing.

"Ra, Mai! Easy!" He removed Mai's hands and pressed against the wound himself. "I had to resist not killing him in an instant. Would have been so easy." Yami laughed.

"Atemu are you saying you could have killed him last time?" Yugi asked and Atemu nodded. "Then why not?"

Atemu sighed. "The warden would have either killed me or tortured me good. Didn't want either so I didn't."

Yugi was now holding his hand tightly, not that it hurt Atemu. Atemu used his tail and turned Yugi's gaze up to him and stroked his cheek.

He turned to Mai. "How did he get one of the 3 sets of keys to this cell? And that knife?"

"I'm not sure. That's what I plan to find out. You going to be alright? I'm surprised that the most powerful daemon in the world would let his guard down like that."

"Watch your mouth Mai. I may be injured, it doesn't put me at a disadvantage." He growled.

"Settle Atemu." She chuckled. "I was joking. You wouldn't have known if he had one."

She got up and left. Sugoroku came over and sat down next to Yugi. Yami had sat down on the other side of Atemu and had his tail wrapped around Atemu's. Atemu was also pulled up so that he was resting against Yami's chest. Atemu pulled away the now bloody blanket from his wound. It was almost completely healed and was crusted over and mending itself. Yugi watched as the next few seconds the wound disappeared. Atemu used the cleaner part of the blanket and wiped the remaining blood away. Yugi stared at it and hesitantly lifted a hand and brushed his fingers where the wound use to be. Atemu chuckled.

"It's alright, it' healed. I'm fine Yugi."

Yugi sighed. He felt so bad inside. He wanted to cry out how sorry he was. That it was his fault for everything that had happened since he arrived.

"Yugi?" His grandfather said and Yugi turned to him. "I better be going. I'll come back next week. I'll bring you something warmer than that thing." He said pointing at the now bloody blanket.

Yugi stood up, Atemu's tail that had finally rested around Yugi's waist along with Yami's uncoiled. Yugi helped his grandfather to stand. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'll miss you, Ji-chan."

"I'll miss you too Yugi. I want to know what your father has been doing before I leave."

"A-Are you s-sure?" His grandfather nodded. "He would beat and...and tried to rape me." His voice trembled but he refused for tears to fall. "Don't confront him, Ji-chan, he'll end up hurting you. Promise me?" He said taking hold of his hands tightly.

"I promise I won't confront your father."

"Thankyou Ji-chan." Yugi hugged him one last time before Atemu called for a guard to unlock the cell and let Sugoroku out. "Love you Ji-chan, stay safe."

"I will. Same for you." He then looked at Atemu. "Nice to meet you Atemu and Yami. Look after Yugi for me, I know you will."

"You don't have to worry about him, we'll look after him." Atemu was standing next to Yugi, his tail lightly wrapped around his leg and Yami on the other side his tail around Yugi's other leg.

Sugoroku walked out and down the corridor. Yugi watched as he left before Yugi walked over to the corner where the photo had fallen just a little while ago. He picked it up and sat over in his corner, his knees drawn to his chest. One hand holding his chest.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried, tears falling from his eyes.

Atemu knelt down in front of him. "Yugi...You have no reason to be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"I did. I got you hurt. Everyone gets hurt around me."

"Yugi, I got hurt because I figured I didn't have to worry about a weapon of any sort h... What do you mean by 'Everyone gets hurt around you'?"

"Exactly what I said. My mother died because she had me. Not straight away. She died 3yrs ago. Dad killed her in front of me. Gramps is hurting inside. Dad is hurting emotionally because I was born. Then you've been hurt twice because of me being here and so has Yami. I should have let him do what he want to me that night. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Don't think I want to leave you because I don't love you because I do. I just don't like seeing people I love get hurt because of me."

Atemu sighed, he scooped Yugi into his arms and sat down at his side of the cell and turned off the light. Holding him tightly in his arms his wings closed in around them and his tail wrapped around beneath him. Yami sat down next to him and draped his wing over the both of him. His tail entwined with Atemu's down on the ground in front of them.

"You don't have to worry too much about me. Even if I was allowed to kill him and he did that it wouldn't have affected me in the least. I battled great wars and have had far worse injuries then that. So a little cut won't affect me. I don't want you to ever think that you should have let your father do what he wanted to. What he did and tried to do to you was wrong and I'm glad you came, even if it's for the wrong reasons. You made our life more interesting than it was before. You have done a lot for us since you arrived here."

Atemu finished what he was saying with a kiss. Yugi pulled away when he heard Atemu's stomach let off a high pitched gurgling sound. Yugi frowned and look at him. Yami looked a little worried and it caused Yugi to worry.

"Atemu? What does that mean?"

* * *

Yugi: Ji-chan! Yay! I got to see Ji-chan! (Yugi bouncing up and down while Atemu and Yami watch him)

Atemu: Calm down.

Yami: Yes Yugi or you may hurt yourself.

Yugi (calms down): Sorry, so what was that sound.

Atemu: Well...

shadowrealm818: Atemu shut your mouth, they'll find out in the next chapter.

Yugi: Aww, why?

shadowrealm818: Because. Now finish up.

Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi: For all those who were wondering why she has been updating so fast it's because she's on holidays. School starts back on the 7th of this month so she won't be able to update as quickly but it will be at least once a week.

shadowrealm818: Yugi is correct so Yugi if you would please.

Yugi: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"_Atemu? What does that mean?"_

_

* * *

"It means my blood level is low. When in war that's not a problem but at the moment I will have to stay as still as possible to preserve energy. That way I'll last till my next fresh feed. If I wasn't in this cell I would feed everyday and won't have to worry about preserving energy, but here I just get by with one a month. It helps to keep our hunger down."_

"We aren't vampires Yugi but we just need more blood than other daemons to live. We are defiantly not vampires, but it's just the other part of our daemons side we don't know about. Atemu is the one that turned me which is why I'm a thousand years younger than him, but we are both the same daemon. So we couldn't tell you what the other part is that is daemon. But we know we aren't vampires."

"A-At the moment would you need to kill?"

"No. If I was to drink now and kill the one I was drinking from I would be very sick. I would have then too much blood in my system."

Yugi turned his top part of his body so his chest was against Atemu's. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Then drink. I don't want to see you weak."

"Y-Yugi, I-I can't..."

"Shh, yes you can. I trust you."

"Yugi..."

"I want to do this. You're not forcing me to do anything."

Atemu nodded and wrapped his hand behind the back of Yugi's neck and pulled him forward a little and dipped his head to the side of his neck.

"Try to relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax."

Yugi took a deep breath through his nose and back out again before gasping. Atemu sunk his teeth in and heard Yugi gasp and went to pull out.

"No" Yugi whispered.

Atemu continued to drink. He was getting aroused and Yugi's moaning and pushing closer didn't help. Finding he was full he pulled back and licked over the marks, Yugi resting his head on his shoulder. He moved his body into a better position and he realised Atemu's member. Gasping he looked up at him and Atemu gave a small smirk. Yugi thought of something and gave a small smirk of his own back. Yugi shifted and pushed Atemu so he was lying on the ground while he lay on top of Atemu. Atemu's tail trailed up the back of his leg and with the tip made small circles on his cheeks. Yugi giggle before laying his head on Atemu's chest. He trailed his tail to Yugi's hips and started to do the same thing he did before. Yugi squirmed around laughing. Atemu's arms around his shoulders held him to him.

"S-Stop. Atemu s-stop!" Yugi laughing and squirming around in his hold and Yami decided to join in but with his hands.

"No! We're having fun." He chuckled at him.

"N-N-No s-s-s-stop. Y-Y-Y-Yami y-y-y-you t-t-to." Yugi said laughing and squirming in Atemu's arms as the two tickled him. "You win! You win! You're the best!" Yugi said laughing at the same time.

Atemu and Yami smirked as he stopped what they were doing to the younger. Yugi sighed in relief, taking deep breathes before snuggling down in Atemu's hold and sighed. His eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Atemu and Yami looked at each other and nodded.

"Yugi, you know we love you, right?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Turning his face to look at him.

"With all our heart?" Yami said

Yugi nodded. "The same for me. What's wrong?"

"Being a daemon, if we love someone they are required to be our mate..."

"And?"

"Will you be our mate Yugi?"

Yugi was shocked and went into a deep fake thought. He wanted to tease them both. The instant he was asked he yelled 'yes' in his mind. He wanted to muck around a bit. He was still a young boy and still wanted to have fun.

"Atemu...Yami..." Atemu and Yami's face showing worry and slowly upset coming into his eyes. "Of course I will! Your faces when I stopped talking, it was funny."

Atemu wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist when he was laughing. He lifted Yugi off and sat him down as far from them as possible. Yugi's laughing stopped instantly and he looked at them, confused. Atemu got up and sat down at his wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. Yami followed suit and sat down and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

Yugi felt guilt hit him. "Atemu, Yami, I'm sorry. It was only meant to be for fun. I really meant it."

Atemu remained silent and Yugi went to his corner and sat with his knees to his chest. He felt so bad. He only meant to muck around and have fun. Not to hurt their feelings.

Yugi, Yami and Atem sat on either side of the cell for just over an hour. Yugi had started clutching his chest without them seeing after the first 10mins. What surprised them both was Mai coming to the cell. Her face showed sadness and regret with what she was going to tell them. Yugi had the feeling he wasn't going to like it and it was the same for daemons.

"Yugi could you come forward please, I have some bad news."

Yugi's face drained of all colour as he shakily stood up and walked over. He didn't want to know now. Standing in front of Mai, she spoke.

"Yugi, it's your grandfather."

"What!? What happen to Ji-chan?" He nearly screamed.

Atemu was now on his feet with Yami.

"Yugi he's in hospital with a coma, due to a heart attack." Yugi stood shocked for a few seconds trying to comprehend the info. "He was attacked after he left the prison. I'm sorry Yugi." She then left.

Yugi collapsed to his knees, head in his hands crying, his heart starting to hurt even more. Yami walked over and picked him up in his arms and Yugi instantly clung to his body, crying. Atemu sat back down in his section of the cell when Yami joined him and sat across his lap. Yugi crying in his chest. Atemu's arms and wings wrapped around them, his tail was lying on the ground around their bodies.

Yugi crying subsided to hiccups after around 30mins, but the pain that was now in his heart stayed the same and he had be clutching it the whole time. Yami's bared chest saturated after that time. Yugi noticed and removed his shirt and dried off his chest. After he put his shirt back on and went to move, but Yami's and Atemu's grip stayed the same.

"Yami? Atemu?" He whimpered a little, still rather upset. "I...I'm really sorry for before. If I knew you would have reacted that way I wouldn't have done it. I'm so s-sorry." Fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright. I forgive you. I over reacted. I'm sorry for your grandfather Yugi. But listen to me. He will be fine. The doctor's now days are way better than when I was born. Way better. So calm down a little. Mai will keep you informed."

"Us." Yugi corrected.

"Sorry. Mai will keep _us_ informed."

Yugi nodded. "I do want to be your mate. I-If you will still have me." Looking down, fearing Atemu and Yami's rejection after what he had done.

Atemu leaned down, turning and bring Yugi's face up at the same time and kissed him lightly on the lips. As he kissed him the pain slowly faded away.

"Of course." He kissed him again. "Rest, I'll wake you up for dinner. I want you to go with your friends for the night. I'll tell Mai and she will escort you to your friends."

"I-I don't want to."

"I really don't care. I want you to spend time with them, so you're going."

"(sigh) Ok, I'll go."

Yugi cuddled up close in their embrace, before falling asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

"Ok Atemu, wake him up and I'll take him to his friends."

"Yugi...Yugi wake up." Atemu said softly.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What now?" He asked still half asleep.

"Dinner time. Get up sleepy head." Yami said chuckling.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi walked down along the corridor from his cell to the dining hall with Mai. He entered and every single daemons eyes were on him. Mai grabbed his upper arm gently and pulled him to his friends.

"Yug'! Glad you decided to join us." They cheered Yugi's face red with embarrassment.

10 Minutes Later

The gang were half way through their meal. 2 of their friends, Ryou and Malik felt a pair of eyes on them the whole time. Ryou and Malik being rather silent because of it. Yugi had told them about him, Yami and Atemu and they congratulated him.

Their current conversation was cut short when the doors slammed open with force. Thus causing ever daemon and 3 humans to jump and turn to see who walked in, everyone apart from 3 daemons who didn't jump. Every ones gaze turned to the incomer. Seeing the two most powerful daemons in the prison entering the room.

Yugi sat there stunned. All other daemons were shaking in fear apart from three. These three were the ones that were watching Ryou and Malik and the ones Atemu wanted to talk to not too long ago. Bakura, Akefia and Marik stood and walked swiftly over as Atemu and Yami walked towards Yugi and them. They caught up with Bakura, Akefia and Marik first.

"Well, if it isn't our Great King. Enjoying imprisonment as much as us? I hear you have a human cell mate. Surprised he's not dead yet." Akefia said smirking at the same time.

"Yeah, you're not going soft on us are you?" Marik asked.

"No, don't worry. There is just another reason." Atemu said smirking while Yami just had his tail around his own.

"Do tell." Bakura said.

--With Yugi--

"Yug' you didn't tell me Atemu and Yami was coming to dinner."

"I...I didn't know."

"Hey twerp, you got Ushio put in the punishment room, now you will pay." 5 of Ushio's lankies said walking over to Yugi.

Malik and Ryou pulled Yugi back with them and Seto and Jou stood in front of the three of them. The 5 daemons surrounded them before 4 lunged at Seto, Jou, Malik and Ryou, leaving Yugi for the last. Before the 4 could do anything they were held by their throats and punched in the stomach.

--With Atemu and Yami--

Atemu finished explaining everything when he heard screams from where Yugi and his friends were sitting. He looked over and saw 4 of them held by their throats. He heard Bakura, Akefia, Yami and Marik growl. They were angered to see their look a-likes getting hurt.

Atemu, Yami, Akefia, Bakura and Marik strode over angrily. Tapping the man on the shoulder. The men turned to see the 5 most powerful daemons in the world standing there. Anger clearly written on their faces.

"I suggest you put them down if you know what's good for you. Unless you want to end up like Ushio." Atemu said dangerously.

Let's just say they did, before they bolted to the other end of the room. Seto helped Jou up and checked him over. Akefia, Bakura and Marik walked over to their look a-likes and helped them. Smirks on their faces when said look a-likes blushed. Yugi huddled on the ground shaking slightly. As soon as he saw Atemu and Yami walking over he got up and ran to them. Arms thrown around Yami. Atemu wrapped his arms around them both. His tail flicking dangerously, telling other daemons to stay away.

Lifting Yugi's head to look at them. "Let's sit and eat shall we?" Yugi nodded before Atemu turned to the others. "Joining us?"

He raised an eyebrow at Akefia, Bakura and Marik. They had their look a-likes in front of them and arms around their waists. Said look a-likes blushing like crazy. Yugi was giggling beside him, Seto and Jou had smirks on their faces.

"Yes we will." Jou said for everyone.

Yugi and the others sat down while Akefia, Bakura and Marik got their food from the table while Atemu and Yami went to get his large portion of food. When they were back and seated next to Yugi, Bakura and Akefia on either side of Ryou and Marik next to Malik, Jou had to ask.

"Why do you guys get like three times as much as us? It's your first time in the dining hall yet you have heaps of food."

Akefia, Bakura, Yami and Marik chuckled before Atemu answered. "We are the most dangerous so they want to keep us full and happy as much as possible, so they feed us more. It stops us from attacking anyone."

The 4 others paled while Yugi happily ate his soup. "Why did they let you and Yami come to dinner?" Yugi asked.

"What you don't want us too?" He said sounding hurt.

"No that not what I meant. I was just wondering." He replied, pouting and crossed his arms.

"Oh ok, fine. I was just mucking around, Little One."

"Oh, yes so funny. What changed the warden's mind?"

* * *

Yugi: Ji-chan? Why?

shadowrealm818: Sorry Yugi I can't tell.

Atemu: Why? (growls)

shadowrealm818: Not telling now control yourself.

Yugi: So Yami and Atemu are allowed out for meal times?

shadowrealm818: Yes now please finish up.

Yugi: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi: Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Ok, well..."

--Ω∞Ω--Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu and Yami watched as Yugi left the cell and headed off to dinner. 'I hope I did the right thing in letting him go. Dear Ra I hope I did.'

"Atemu Maru? Yami Hitori?"

Atemu and Yami looked up at the one talking to him, to see the warden. "Yes?" They stood up.

"Now, I have reviewed Akefia's, Bakura's, Marik's and your behaviour profiles. Akefia, Bakura and Marik have been allowed one time a day to eat in the hall. But yours I have to question." Atemu raised an eyebrow, "Well the last two weeks you have attacked the same daemon twice. Explain?"

"Ah, yes, well. I was protecting someone I..."

"Yes?"

"Protecting the one I love."

"Who?"

"Yugi, Yugi Motou."

"Ah I see. So where is he now? Dinner?"

"Yes he is." Yami replied. "I would have done the same in Atemu's position if he wasn't here."

"Ok, I have a deal for you. You get the same deal as Marik, Bakura and Akefia, but if either of you attack another daemon than the deal is off and you go to the punishment room. If someone attacks yourselves or Yugi, than you are to go defensive and keep throwing them off till a guard comes. Deal?" The warden stuck his hand threw the bars to Atemu and Yami.

"Deal" Atemu shook the daemon's hand and then let go, so Yami could do the same.

The doors to his cell opened and two guards entered removing the shackles on their wrists.

--Ω∞Ω--End of Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

"Oh good I'm glad." Yugi said.

"So what meal time shall we meet, your highness?"

"Funny ha-ha Akefia. Told you not to call me that when we are here. I haven't been ruling for so long."

"Oh, interesting. So you were brought here at the same time as Atemu then?"

"No before. Atemu got angry cause we were imprisoned and tried to get them to release us by saying if they did release us he would spare the lives of citizens in the city."

"I would have too. They didn't, so lives were lost." Atemu replied truthfully.

"Bakura was with me before we were put in prison. He was sick so I changed him and later we fell in love. But he was then imprisoned here and then so was I. We are still waiting on someone else though." Akefia added.

Mai at that time had just walked over. She heard them finish the story and didn't like what he did in the end. She put that behind her.

"Yugi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"The hospital wants to know if your grandfather has had any previous heart problems. They're on the phone now."

"Wh...What happened?"

Mai re-laid the message. "They..." She really didn't want to talk about it but what else could she do. "They nearly lost him. He flat lined, but he's stable for now."

Yugi paled before thinking. 'The hospital would have medical records, why ask me?' "Mai can I talk to them?"

"Sure."

She handed Yugi the phone, he took it and looked at the front to see if there was a speaker button. Luckily there was. He pressed it and motioned for everyone at the table to be silent. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Yugi Motou speaking. I understand that you want to know if my grandfather has had any other heart problems, correct?"

"_Yes it is._" Yugi frowned he recognised that voice.

"I'm curious; doesn't the hospital have a record of his medical file, not just me and him?"

"_Well...yes...but...you see my son, I'm after those files along with other things._"

"Dad!" Yugi paled and started shaking. "Y-You know I won't tell you where they are. You'll never get them." Atemu wrapped his tail and arms around Yugi and Yami put his wing around them.

"_I'll find them, don't worry. I know that you were beaten up the first day. At least some ones doing my job for me. So tell me, anyone got to rape that sweet little ass of your yet?_"

Atemu's anger flared up along with all of Yugi's friends. That include Akefia, Bakura and Marik. Atemu snatched the phone away, an arm still around Yugi.

"You asshole, you're the one who should be in my cell when he arrived. You wouldn't have survived the night. If I ever get to you, you'll be dead in less than a minute. Stay away from him."

"_Hmm, so you're the one named Atemu. Heard about you. That's why I requested that cell for my son. I hear that there is another daemon in there as well. Yami and if I'm correct that's also your lover._"

"You call him your son after everything you have done to him. I wouldn't if I was him and I think he would agree with me." Yami growled in the phone as he spoke.

"_I have to go. I'm watching you Yugi._"

Atemu growled and passed the phone to Mai. "Do you record all calls?"

"Yes they are. There's a small chip in the phone. I'll show the warden, then the police. Yugi do you want to go back to your cell?"

Yugi nodded shakily. Atemu's tail wrapped around his body. Yugi was now franticly looking around for another human, remembering his father's last words, '_I'm watching you._' Yugi wanted to get out of there but his limbs wouldn't move. Atemu noticed Yugi's limbs wouldn't listen so he used his tail and lifted his lover into his arms. Yugi's arms instantly wrapped around Atemu's neck and he buried his face in his shoulder. His whole body shaking.

"Come you three." Mai said and Atemu turned and followed after her with Yami walking sadly behind.

"Bye Yugi." His friends call after and he waved, not looking up.

"Atemu?" Akefia called and he stopped but didn't turn. "What meal next time? Dinner?" Atemu did thumbs up before leaving.

Ryou looked them all. "Think Yugi will be alright?"

"I don't know Ryou. But if what he told us is true, and Yugi's Atemu and Yami's mate then he should be fine." Jou replied, leaning against Seto.

"Yeah he should be. Don't worry about him too much." Malik said, trying to get out of Marik's grip.

During the conversations Marik had moved closer to Malik and wrapped his tail around him. It had made Malik jump in fright. He had stopped trying to get away when Yugi had answered the phone call from Mai. He had rage running through his body when he heard Yugi's dad ask if anyone had raped Yugi. His body was shaking with anger, he wanted to kill something. He knew doing so would land him in the Punishment room, so refrained from that.

He sighed and stopped struggling against Marik. He noticed once he stopped trying to get away that all of his anger was flowing away. It had never happened that fast before. He would have to say it surprised him.

Ryou sighed. He was extremely worried for their friend. He knew Yugi was going to be frightened now to even leave his cell. So he was reasonably safe. Bakura noticed Ryou's distant look. He tapped his shoulder and Ryou jumped and looked at him. Ryou gave a small, slightly frightened smile.

"Y-Yes?"

"You ok?"

"F-Fine, w-w-why?"

"You were zoned out."

"J-Just thinking."

Bakura shrugged and heard the end of the dinner bell go off. "Come on, time to go." He stood up, taking hold of Ryou's arm and pulled him up.

Ryou did as told and let Bakura and Akefia drag him off to the cell. Ryou was so scared of Bakura and Akefia. Yes they were insane killers but Ryou had to say they was a handsome insane killers. But that still didn't make him feel safe. Bakura had always purposely scared him, by sharpening his claws on the wall of their cell. While Akefia did the same was always cursing and talking about killing in a language he knew and no ones else apart from Bakura and Ryou knew. Ryou would just sit in the back corner and let them do whatever they wanted.

Ryou was brought out of his thoughts by a pissed off guard who threw him into his cell making him hit his head extremely hard on the side wall as he tripped, causing wound on the side of his head. Ryou moved out of the way as the guards came in and chained Akefia and Bakura back up. After they left Bakura moved to where Ryou had crawled to. He hadn't gotten far from where he had landed, just out of the way so he wouldn't get any more hurt.

Ryou heard movement and looked up into Bakura's dark brown eyes. He whimpered and curled up. His head was hurting from the movement as he had a major headache coming on. Bakura bent down, picking the human boy up. He heard another whimper as he sat down against the wall next to Akefia. He rubbed his back luring the boy off to sleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Marik also dragged his look-alike off to their cell. Malik struggling to remove the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Arriving back Marik reluctantly let go of Malik as he had to be re-chained to the wall. He growled when he saw the guards look at Malik, with a hint of lust in their eyes. Malik also saw this and allowed for Marik to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. Malik turned and buried his face in his chest, hands clutching his shirt. Marik growled again, Malik held more tightly and the guards turned and left. Marik still holding Malik walked over and sat down against the wall. Malik pulled back when he felt Marik's hand cup one of his ass cheeks. Marik realised the fear full look in Malik's eyes, and he instantly let go and placed his hands on top of Malik's.

"You ok now?"

"Y-Yes." Malik said trying to get his voice to work.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Malik asked laying his head on Marik's shoulder, confusion in his eyes.

"For touching you. I'm overly affectionate, so if I'm too... grabby then hit me or something."

"Actually... I d...don't mind."

"Huh?"

"I know I don't know you, but I... I love you."

Malik looked down instantly. He felt like he was going to be rejected. He felt a hand under his chin to make him looked up at the face the hands belonged to. There was a smile on Marik's face. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Malik instantly before Marik could do anything parted his lips. Marik's tongue darted in and ravished Malik's mouth. His hands cupped Malik's ass and pulled him closer. Their arousals pushed together. Malik moaning loudly, causing Marik to become harder. Marik pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against Malik's taking deep breathes. Malik blushed deeply before burring his face in Marik's scaled, shirt covered chest. (Marik is a dragon and can shape shift however he wants to look, so if he wants his body as a dragon and his face is like a human than he can or full human or full dragon.)

Marik laughed out right before Marik turned a little before falling on his back, taking Malik with him. He wrapped his scaled tail around him. Malik kissed his neck then lips. Marik asked for entrance by running his tongue along Malik's lips, before they parted instantly. He ravished his mouth again before pulling back for air. Malik laid his head on Marik's chest.

"Let's sleep, you seem tired." Malik nodded and snuggled down into Marik's grip as Marik's tan scaled covered tail wrapped around Malik's waist loosely and wings over his body.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu walked along towards their cell with Yugi in his arms shaking. Atemu sighed and tightened his grip as they approached the cell. Atemu walked in and sat against the wall. The guards approached cautiously. He held a hand out and the guards chained it up. He wrapped that arm back around Yugi and held out the other. The guards frowned but chained him up nether the less and them moved onto Yami.

Atemu ignored the guards as they left without a word. Not that they ever did. He returned his attention to Yugi who was still shaking in his arms. He whispered soothing words in his ear, till he fell asleep. Yami who had sat down and was running his hand through Yugi's hair, laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. Curling up close he wrapped his wing around them and fell asleep with Atemu.

* * *

Yugi: Bakura, Akefia and Marik are allowed out? I thought they were dangerous?

shadowrealm818: So are Yami and Atemu.

Yugi: They aren't crazy or mad like them.

shadowrealm818: Let's get this over with.

Yugi: Why did you involve my dad?

shadowrealm818: You'll find out later. Now finish up.

Atemu: Answer his question.

shadowrealm818: No you'll find out much later.

Atemu: NOW!!

Yugi: Atemu don't worry about it.

shadowrealm818: Try anything and I will punish you. Now Yugi finish up.

Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi: Hope you like it.

Atemu: Don't you ever get tired to that.

Yugi: No.

Yami: Why?

Yugi: Just because.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself on the floor alone. He scurried to the dark corner of the room and silently sobbed.

'Atemu and Yami left. They said they wouldn't leave me.' He pulled his legs to his chest and cried in them.

What he didn't see was Atemu and Yami walking out of the toilet area. They heard soft sobbing and instantly searched for the source. They found Yugi to their left in the dark corner. Yami ran over and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Yugi flinch. Yugi looked up with tearful eyes. The instant he saw Yami he clutched onto him and sobbed. Yami held him tightly and moved to lean against the wall. He lightly rubbed his back in hopes it would calm him. Atemu sat down next to them and ran his claws through Yugi's hair.

"Yugi, why are you crying?"

"I... I thought... you were...gone." He sobbed.

"We told you we weren't going to leave you. And we won't ok?" Yugi nodded. "Now stop crying, it makes me upset as well. Mai should be here soon with breakfast." Atemu said softly.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly as he wiped away tears.

"For what?" Yami asked confused.

"For making you upset with my crying."

"Oh Yugi, don't be. As long as you are here with us, that's all that matters. Things happen to make us upset, so we'll deal with them together, ok?"

"Ok." Yugi smiled.

"I'm happy to see you smiled." He smiled back.

Atemu smile changed to a smirk before he started to tickle his little human koi. Yugi squirmed around in Yami's grip. His laughter made Atemu smiled again even more before Yami joined in on tickling the little human in his lap.

"Pl-Please...s-s-stop."Yugi laughed.

Atemu smirked again. "Who's the best?"

"Me!" Yugi said while laughing.

"Ah-ah. Who's the best?"

"You! You two are the best."

"Who's the greatest?" He smirked at his laughing angel.

"Y-You both!"

"Who do you love?" He said as he stopped tickling.

Yugi paused catching his breath. He looked up at Atemu and sat up. He turned and pounced. He attacked Atemu's neck, sucking and kissing it.

"You and..." Yami froze up when Yugi left it hanging. "...Yami. You both alone."

Yugi went back to sucking his neck creating his own hickie on Atemu's neck. Atemu growled low in his throat before he rolled Yugi down onto the floor and rolled on top and sucked on his neck leaving his own mark there. He leaned up and kissed him passionately on his lips. He licked Yugi's bottom lip before slipping in when they opened. Yami who had been sitting back and watching joined in. He sucked on either of their necks and ran his hands over either of their bodies. Yugi's hands ran around under Atemu's shirt. A cough was heard and Atemu and Yami pulled away and glared at the one who interrupted them.

"Sorry. Breakfasts here. Also if you three plan to do it, let me know and I'll get you three the private room for the day, night, whatever." She said as she entered.

Yugi hid his face in Atemu's shirt to hide his blushing face. Atemu held out a wing thus blocking any view of Yugi.

"Thankyou Mai." Mai smiled and placed down the food.

"Yugi can you come with me. I wish to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

Yugi stood up and walked out with Mai. They walked down the hall a fair way from the cell, before stopping. Mai turned to look at him. A little playful evil smile on her face. Yugi knew this would end with him blushing.

"Now I hear you have accepted to be Atemu and Yami's mate. That correct?"

"Yes." He blushed.

"Congratulations. One thing I should tell you is that when daemons mate, they mate for life. So when a daemon mates with a human they turn them into a daemon as well. Which is what Atemu did to Yami when he met with him and fell in love with him, he turned him daemon. I thought I'd tell you as they will most likely not say anything. Then when you die it'll hurt them badly. So to save that I thought I should tell you. Would you be happy if they turned you?"

"Yes, I want to stay with them forever." Yugi said, his blush darkening.

"Then tell them. If you wish I can have the private room set up and you can tell them there."

"What's the private room?"

"Also called the 'Romance Room'."

"Oh." He blushed again. "Yes please. Can you come and get me after lunch, so I can come and set up to. Then you could go get Atemu and Yami when it's ready."

"Ok, sounds good. I won't say a word about it. You shouldn't either. Surprise them."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, come on let's get you back. I suggest sleeping after breakfast." She noticed the confused look and smiled. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"Ok" Yugi smiled and followed after Mai.

Yugi arrived back at the cell and went in. Atemu stood up to greet him. Mai excused herself but not before telling Yugi she would come and collect him after lunch. Atemu and Yami gave Yugi a strange look. Yugi just smiled and sat where his cereal sat.

Half way through eating, the secret Yugi was hiding started to annoy Atemu. "Yugi?"

"Yeah?" Yugi replied looking up at him.

"What was Mai talking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me."

"Atemu it's a secret, don't worry, you'll find out later. Promise."

"Ok." Yami said and shushed Atemu who just ended up crossing his arms and leaned back watching Yugi.

Yugi smiled and placed his bowl outside the cell and sat between Yami and Atemu and waited for Yami to finish eating. Once finished Yugi gave a small yawn. Atemu smirked and lay back along the wall and laid Yugi on top of him. Yami came back over and lay down next to Atemu and snuggled up next to him as Atemu wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Yugi smiled and kissed them both before resting his head on Atemu's chest and falling asleep. Yami lifted his wing and wrapped it over Yugi and Atemu and Atemu did the same and wrapped it over Yugi and Yami in return before they fell asleep as well.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura woke the next morning to something shaking in his arms. Frowning he looked down to see his small look-alike in his arms. Ryou was looking up with fear evident in his eyes. Sighing he removed his arms from around the small human and watched as he scurried out of his arms. He sighed again and folded his arms across his chest and watched the small human. Akefia still asleep next to him.

Ryou backed up against the wall moaning at the pain in his head. Lifting his hand he brushed it against the spot where it hurt the most, causing him to whimper in pain. Ryou hung his head and closed his eyes, hoping the dizziness would disappear. But jumped when...

"Ryou?" Bakura said.

Ryou's head shot up and caused a small dizzy spell. "Y-Y-Yes." He said when the dizziness disappeared he saw Akefia was awake now.

"Come here for a minute." Akefia replied.

Ryou was hesitant but knew if he didn't he could get hurt for not doing as the daemon asked. Ryou swallowed heavily and started crawling over. As he got closer Bakura took down one hand and held it out to Ryou. Ryou again hesitantly placed his hand in Bakura's white clawed furred hand. Bakura gently pulled Ryou closer.

Bakura and Akefia were wolf daemons, both white and Bakura had a more silvery white colour fur. The fur covered most of their body apart from their face, neck and chest. There was a scar on Akefia's face, a double 't' on the right hand side. But this was their close to human form. When they were in battle, angry or when it was convenient they would transform to their full daemon wolf which meant they were twice the size they were now and fur cover their entire body and their face turned into a wolf. They could stand on their back legs when necessary and fight easily with swords and other instruments. They could also just transform into an actual wolf if they wanted to.

Ryou was pulled into his lap. He whimpered when he felt arms wrap around him. Bakura heard the whimper and laid a hand on his forehead.

"Ryou calm down we're not going to hurt you. You're fighting to stay awake. Don't. You'll just hurt yourself more. You took a pretty hard bang to your head last night. If you need to sleep then sleep, no one will hurt you. We'll have Mai bring your food here."

Ryou hesitantly nodded and curled up in his arms. A small smile tugged at their lips, neither of them seeing Ryou's smile and he never saw Bakura and Akefia smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I am. You think he will though?" Bakura asked sadly.

"Shh, give him time Bakura. We were mean and always scared him so it will take time for him to trust us. This is a good start though." Bakura nodded and leaned against Akefia.

Bakura told Mai what happened the night before and she said that she would allow Ryou to eat in the cell for the day and deal with the guard that was on duty yesterday night.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke again to see Mai in the cell with their lunch. He smiled and turned and ended up poking Atemu in the side. Atemu jumped and gave a small glare at Yugi who just gave an innocent smile before they both ate lunch. Leaving Yami asleep on the ground and his food kept to the side.

10 Minutes later

Yugi stood up when he saw Mai coming back. Atemu stood after Yugi. Yugi smiled at him and kissed him. He walked over to Yami and kissed him on the forehead, as he was still asleep, before leaving.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I'll see you later."

Yugi walked out and followed after Mai. He was led down passed the shower room and led to the very back of the prison away from the daemons. Yugi stood next to Mai outside a large set of metal double doors. Mai pushed them open and led Yugi in.

He looked around, saw a bed with no sheets or covered pillows. The room was red and black. He saw at one side a large closet and on the other side was the bathroom door.

"Alright come look at this."

Mai led Yugi over to the closet. She pulled opened one door to reveal silk sheets, pillow cases and other things like oils, candles and incense. The sheets were many different colours so that the ones using the room could choose which one they wanted to use.

"Chose what sheets you want to use and I'll help you put them on." Yugi nodded and pulled out black silk sheets and matching pillow cases. "Nice choice."

They walked over to the bed and made the bed and after Mai left to get some towels for later. Yugi went around putting candles and incense on. He only used one. Not knowing what affect it could have on Atemu and Yami. Mai came back with towels while Yugi was still working with the candles and putting oils out. Mai placed the towels on the bed for him. After an hour of mucking around with the candles Yugi placed the towels in the black coloured bathroom. He came out and Mai handed a lighter and dragged him over to the closet again. She opened the other door. Inside there were different types of clothing for the prisoners and 'toys'.

"Um... Mai... d-do I have t-to wear them?"

"No you don't. I just thought you'd like to wear something nicer. Look here are clean jeans and a nice top. They'll fit nicely."

Mai handed him the jeans and top. He nodded and walked into the bathroom. Yugi came out after and asked Mai to go get Atemu and Yami while he lit the candles. He had burned the incense while he was setting up. That way it wouldn't be a strong smell.

Yugi finished lighting the candles and placed the matches in the closet and closed the door. Yugi sat down on the bed fidgeting with the hem of the shirt. He was nervous. He had never done anything like this before so he wasn't sure what to do. Yugi looked around the darkened candle lit room. He had turned off the light after the candles were lit.

Yugi heard Mai telling Atemu and Yami that she would lock the door after they were in and that they could lock the door on the inside but letting them know only she could unlock that side as well.

Yugi watched as the door opened and Atemu and Yami walked in. As soon as they were in completely they saw Yugi sitting nervously on the bed. They heard Mai close and lock the door after them. They didn't take their eyes off Yugi as they walked over after Yami locked the door. Stopping in front of him, Yugi got up onto his knees on the bed and was now eye level with them.

"Yu...Yugi what's all this?" Atemu asked.

"Mai told me what normally happened when a daemon loved a human. They would normally turn them daemon as well. I know that if I didn't and I was to die it would make both of you upset. I want to be with you. I love you both so much that I'm willing to be with you as a daemon. She knew you would never tell me so she told me so I could make a decision. I. Want. To. Be. With. You. Both." Yugi strained the last sentence to get his point across.

Yugi watched Atemu and Yami with hopeful eyes. He was nervous that they wouldn't love him that much. Atemu took another step forward and was now inches from Yugi. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's, his hand held the back of his head and the other wrapped around Yugi's waist. Yugi gasped the instant Atemu kissed him. Atemu plunged his tongue in his mouth as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

Yami walked over and sat down on the bed. He leaned over and kissed along Yugi's neck, his tail wrapped around Atemu's waist and rubbed against his package, causing him to groan in Yugi's mouth. Yami ran his hand over Yugi's thighs, massaging them. After a few minutes they pulled back and Yugi took deep breaths, while trying to calm down. Atemu looked at Yugi's face to find him very flushed.

"So this was the little surprise?"

"Ye-Yeah, do you know how nervous I was and still am?"

"It's a lovely surprise and you have the right to be nervous." Yami said

"But I have to question your judgement. Yugi you're leaving in 6yrs. We are here till they decided to release us. If we turn you to a daemon you can't go out in public. What would your grandfather say? You would be leaving a lot behind."

"I know, but... Ji-chan has always wanted me to be happy." He said looking down. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind and plus I'll be happy." He whispered.

* * *

Yugi: I'm still so nervous.

Yami: Don't worry you'll like it.

Atemu: Trust us on that. You will.

Yugi: Still nervous.

shadowrealm818: Ok that's enough Yugi please finish up.

Yugi: Hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi: shadowrealm818 is sorry for the late update. Unforturantly her sister had been using a lot of downloads playing games on the computer. So now the downloads are back up and she can upload more freely and weekly when able.

Atemu: She should beat her.

Yami: Atemu that's not nice. But what is, is going to be in this chapter. (Both daemons look at Yugi.)

Yugi: Oh boy so nervous. So, so, so nervous.

shadowrealm818: Don't worry about it.

Yugi: Hope you like the chapter. Warning there's a lemon in there.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Atemu and Yami looked at each other and nodded. Atemu lifted Yugi's chin up to make him look at him.

"I hope you thought about this a lot. We don't want you to regret this later. Once this is done there is no turning back."

"Atemu's right Yugi. I didn't have any family or friends till he came into my life so I didn't have anything to regret or think of leaving behind." Yami said as he nipped at Yugi's neck, like he had been doing while Atemu had just spoke.

"And I won't. That's unless you don't want me as your mate, because of what I want." Yugi whispered looking down again.

"Don't ever think that!" Both daemons said strongly, while Yami added. "We do love you; we just hope you understand the consequences of your actions. We don't want you to regret it that's all. I also won't lie to you. It will hurt while your body changes. We'll be with you the whole night if you still want to."

"Yes!" Yugi said firmly.

That's was all it took for Atemu and he pulled Yugi close and kissed him deeply. Yugi's arm thread around Atemu's back and made it to the joint where his wings connected to his back. Yugi lightly touched the joints and felt Atemu shive and his wings flutter lightly. Still kissing him, Yugi wrapped his fingers around the base and massaged them gently. Atemu broke off the kiss and moaned softly. Yugi smiled and continued for a little till Atemu grabbed his arms gently and pulled them away. Yugi got a hurt look on his face before Atemu kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll show you what happens when you do that to our wings. Yami come here for a minute."

Yami moved over next to Atemu. Atemu gently started to stroke his wings and Yami moaned deeply and Atemu pointed down towards Yami's package. Yugi blushed deeply and looked up at Yami's face. He moved over and started to massage Yami's wings as well.

"You keep doing that I'll cum in my pants." Yami moaned out.

"See Yugi?" Yugi nodded.

**Start of Lemon right here. Don't like don't read and just skip to the next bold words. **

Yami moved and pushed Yugi down and ground his hips into Yugi's to get his point across. Yugi blushed more and moaned out. Atemu laid down beside Yugi and kissed him on the lips. Yami's hands moved underneath Yugi's shirt and gently pulled it up as Atemu broke away for a bit as Yami removed the rest of the shirt before reconnecting to Yugi's lips. Yami stared down at Yugi's body before smirking and leaned down and suck his neck gently leaving another red mark there for all to see. He brought out more moans from Yugi and moved lower to his nipples. Covering Yugi's right nipple with his mouth he noticed Yugi arch his back and gasped breaking the kiss with Atemu. Smirking around the nipple, he saw Atemu move down to Yugi's other one and start to suck at it. Making Yugi arch more to get closer. Both smirking they nipped and sucked at them till they hardened.

While they were doing that their tails wrapped around underneath him and pull the overly large jeans off Yugi leaving him bare to them. Pulling back they gaze down at Yugi who was blushing and covering himself up. Atemu smirked and moved his hands up beside his body and gazed down at him again. Both daemons brought their tails around and pressed his arms down onto the bed to hold them there.

Atemu leaned forward and trailed his hands lightly across his bare body, causing Yugi to shiver at the touch. They landed on either side of his hips and then his legs. Yugi whimpered, squirming around trying to get Atemu's hands to brush against his need. Atemu smirked knowing what he needed. He released Yug's arms and wove his tail around Yugi's hips to hold him down. He moved aside and allowed Yami to sit between Yugi's legs. Yami leaned down and his mouth landed near Yugi's need and he blew warm air over it and watched Yugi squirm uncomfortably. He kissed to the side of his hip and then down his inner thigh. He could feel Yugi trying to move so that he would catch it but Atemu's tail stopped that. He jumped to the other thigh and kissed up to the top of his hip. He heard Yugi whine the whole time while Atemu just chuckled and moved down to kiss Yugi's stomach, chest and neck. Yami kissed close to his need before turning his head to the side and ran his tongue along the underneath of Yugi's arousal before taking it in his mouth. Yugi gasped and moaned as the warms heat covered his arousal. Yami sucked hard causing Yugi to pant and moan and was trying to buck his hips, but was restrained. Yami brought his hands up and started to massage Yugi's balls in his hand. Yami continued to suck Yugi till he was close to release and pulled away. Yugi whimpered and whine at the loss and Atemu sat up and looked down at him.

"Shh, don't want you to release to soon." Yami said softly.

Atemu reached over to the table and grabbed hold of the lube that sat there. He coated three claws in the lube before putting it aside and sat between his legs. Yami moved and sat up by Yugi's head and ran his hand through his hair and held Yugi's hand in the other.

"Now I need you to relax. It will feel a little uncomfortable and maybe a bit painful. If you relax it won't be as bad and I have to be careful not to cut you. I have dulled my claws but they are still sharp ok?"

Yugi nodded and opened his legs further for Atemu to access. Atemu laid his hand on Yugi's arousal and stroked him gently. Yugi being distracted, Atemu slipped a clawed finger in his entrance, carefully and gently as not to hurt or cut him. He heard Yugi gasp and felt him clamp down around him. Yugi shifted uncomfortably.

"It feels...strange."

"We know Yugi; do you want Atemu to continue?" Yugi nodded. "Ok Yugi but you have to relax."

Yugi nodded and willed his body to relax and was soon moaning as Atemu stroked him hard. Having him distracted again Atemu moved his finger in and out careful of his claw before adding another. Yugi hissed and Atemu slowly stretched him till Yugi was relaxed again and added the third and Yugi whimpered. Atemu moved his fingers around and brushed against something inside him and Yugi cried out. Smirking he brushed it again and Yugi cried out. He removed his fingers, carefully and caused Yugi to whimper at the loss and saw Atemu lather up his own arousal. Yami moved and around behind Atemu and lathered up his own and quickly shoved three fingers in Atemu's entrance knowing he could take them. Atemu moaned and pushed back on him before removing them. Atemu shifted and placed Yugi in his lap and held his hips.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I am. Please take me."

Atemu nodded and slowly pushed in. It took all his will power not to thrust right in. Looking at Yugi he saw his eyes were scrunched up tight and tears were falling down his face. Atemu stopped.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Yugi scold and pushed down on Atemu and bit back a scream. Atemu groaned and had to refrain from pulling out and thrusting back in again. After regaining his senses he saw a flood of tears falling down Yugi's face. His heart ached at the sight. He reached out and wiped away the tears and cupped Yugi's face in his hands. Yami was gently rubbing his back.

"Yugi why did you do that?"

"You were driving me mad. In a good, teasing way. I'm fine, alright. I'm not that fragile."

Atemu sighed and reached down and fondled with Yugi to distract him from the pain. He saw Yami moved back behind him and felt Yami rub his arousal against his entrance as he lay his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Yami carefully pushed in and moaned out as the heat surrounded him throbbing arousal. Atemu moved his tail around the behind Yami and kept it poised there just to catch him unaware. Atemu felt Yugi thrust his hips forward to him and moaned. Taking this as a sign to start, he pulled out and gently pressed back in. Yami pulled out and slid back in making Atemu slid back into Yugi and pulled a moan from both of them. Slowly getting the rhythm Atemu changed the angle and hit a small bundle of nerves Yugi gasped and moaned. Atemu finding that he got the right spot he continued to hit that spot when Yami moved back into him causing him to move back into Yugi. Yugi was soon begging for it to be faster and harder. Atemu then decided as Yami was starting to pound into him and causing him to pound into Yugi he thrust his tail into Yami's entrance and hit the spot right on. Yami let out a strangle moan, Atemu's tail pounded into him and as he pounded into Atemu then Atemu pounded into Yugi.

It was soon all too much for Yugi and he released over Atemu and his chest and clamping down on Atemu's arousal and soon Atemu came after a few more thrusts and came inside Yugi and was still pounding into him as Yami was pounding into him before coming in Atemu. Atemu pulled his tail out of Yami and he pulled out of him. Atemu laid Yugi down and pulled out and laid down beside him and Yami laid down on the other side of him. Yugi was panting and gasping for breath. Looking over he kissed Atemu and then Yami before laying back down and closing his eyes to calm his racing heart. Atemu leaned down to Yugi's neck as Yami did the same.

**End of Lemon safe to read now. **

"Yugi are you sure you want to be a daemon?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I do." Yugi panted out.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before biting into Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped and his eyes shot open. It was a painful but he kept still as he trusted them both. Yami and Atemu let their serum flow out of their fangs and into Yugi, allowing him to transform over night into a daemon like them. Pulling back they licked over Yugi's neck to heal the marks and laid their head down next to him. Yugi relaxed and snuggled up to Yami.

"I love you both." Yugi mumbled sleepily.

"We love you to Yugi." Yami said

Atemu laid behind Yugi's back and wrapped his arms around Yugi and his wings over Yugi and Yami and Yami laid his wing over Yugi and Atemu. Atemu using his tail pulled up the sheet, that had somehow found its way to the end of the bed during their activities, over them and Yami leaned over the now sleeping Yugi and kissed Atemu on the lips before falling asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke during the night to pains in his hands, feet, back and mouth. He tried rubbing his hands to stop the pain but it didn't help, the pain just kept slowly getting worse. Yugi soon started to whimper and moan. This caught Yami and Atemu's attention in their sleep and woke up. They sat up and saw Yugi had tears falling down his face. He had curled up into a ball as a sort of defence against the pain. It didn't help though but it was an automatic response to pain from when he lived with his father. As the pain increased so did Yugi's whimpering which soon turned to crying.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be ok." Yami whispered softly, running his hand through his hair.

"I-It hurts...It hurts...so much." Yugi sobbed.

"We know Yugi; it's your body changing its form to a daemon. You will be fine. We did tell you it would hurt." Atemu said

Yami rolled him onto his stomach so that when his wings came out they wouldn't be pushed against the bed. Atemu got up and went into the bathroom and saw there were three towels hanging on the rail and four folded next to a bowl. Atemu walked over and saw a note sitting upon the towels.

_Atemu and Yami,  
I know Yugi is going to ask you to turn him and I know you will, I prepared some towels and bowl for you so that you can clean up the blood for when his wings come out. Place a towel in a bowl of cold water and then place over where his wings will come through. It should help cool the skin and make it more tolerable for him. I know it won't help much but it will help a little. The other two are for cleaning up the blood after.  
Good luck,  
Mai_

Atemu smiled and filled the bowl with cold water from the tap and placed a towel in the water and put the other over his arm and carried the bowl back out. He saw Yugi curling back up on his side next to Yami and crying in pain. Atemu could see where his body was changing. There were pink colour marks where growing wings and tail were forming and pushing against the skin. Yami's face was that of sadness as he watched Yugi cry on the bed.

Atemu walked over and placed the bowl down on the bed away from Yugi so he wouldn't knock it over. He sat down next to Yugi and pulled him out of his ball and forced him to lie on his stomach. Yugi was fighting against him.

"Yugi you must lay on your stomach. When your wings come out and you are on your back or side you will hurt them. Please stay on your stomach." Atemu said to him softly.

Yugi sobbed as he went limp against him and allowed himself to be moved however Yami and Atemu wanted him to be. Atemu pulled out the towel and wrung out excess water and unfolded it and laid it over his back from his shoulders down to where his tail would come out. Yugi shivered when the cold towel touched his back. He was still crying as the pain increased.

* * *

Yugi: Why does it have to hurt?

Yami: You're bodies changing. Don't worry it shouldn't take too long.

Yugi (curls up next to him): Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi : Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Two hours since Yugi woke his hands and feet got to the point where they were purple on the ends. Yugi screamed as the claws that were coming though cut through the ends of his fingers and toes and came out. Yami and Atemu started to clean his hands where the claws came out as blood was coating his hands. They moved to where his feet and removed the blood from his claws. Yugi sobbed in the pillow that Yami had put under his head two hours before hand. They still whispered words to him to try and calm him down.

Atemu remembered when he turned Yami 2000years beforehand. It took 1 ½ hours since the pain started for his claws to come through, then ½ hour after that his teeth fell out and his new ones came out instantly and another 2 ½ hours after that for his wings and tail to come through, he was also in tears for the whole time. After they came through Yami was close to falling unconscious at that point. He didn't though and stayed awake with Atemu till they both went to sleep, though he slept through most of the day in Atemu's arms.

"Atemu, what are you thinking?" Yami asked, while he ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Not thinking, just remembering."

"What are you remembering?"

"What it was like when I changed you."

"Oh."

"Maybe we should have told him what would change. It's a bit late now."

Atemu took off the towel and dipped it back into the bowl of water and then wrung out the water and laid it back down over his back. As he was doing this Yami inspected his back. It was slowly turning purple but was still a rather deep red and the skin was being pushed out. There wasn't a huge lump but still a noticeable lump.

Yami moved and went to grab a small bowl that was under the sink and brought it back and kept it close. He knew what was to come next and thought it would be best to try to get rid of them after they were gone.

--Ω∞Ω--

An hour later Yugi after his claws came out Yugi was holding the side of his face. His mouth hurt so much.

"Yugi lean over the bowl for us." Yami said laying the bowl down in front of him.

Yugi leaned up on his elbows over the bowl. He felt his teeth moving in his mouth and screamed. He leaned over the bowl and his teeth started falling out, more blood coming out off his body. Yugi saw that and felt that they were all gone. He shakily moved back in panic.

'I have no teeth.' Yugi thought before he cried out again.

"Shh, it's alright Yugi. Keep your mouth open for us. That way you won't cut your tongue as your new teeth come through." Atemu said brushing the hair out of his face.

Yugi did as asked as he cried and screamed again as he felt sharp teeth cut through his gums and come out to full length. Yugi lifted his hand up and felt the top of his front teeth. They were sharp and pointed but small.

Yami and Atemu laid Yugi back down on his stomach as he continued to cry but without tears. They were all washed out. The lumps on his back were now closer to being purple but were partly red.

--Ω∞Ω--

Three hours later Yugi hunched his back and screamed. Yami and Atemu were alarmed.

"Yami move off and stay well away." Atemu said as he removed the wet towel from Yugi's back to show dark purple lumps where his wings and tail were coming through.

"Why?" Yami asked concerned.

Atemu didn't say anything he got off and dragged Yami with him and stood 5 meters away. Yami was struggling against him to get back to Yugi.

"No koi. If you are there when his wings come out they could seriously hurt you. They shoot out to the sides like yours did when you were turned. I just missed being hit by your wing. As soon as they come we can go back. Yugi won't have the strength to move the heavy things just yet. We can clean them off along with his tail."

Yami slumped against him in defeat as he watched his younger lover scream in pain over and over as the skin on his back stretched. Yugi continued screaming over and over till his back ripped where his wings were to come out. Suddenly two appendages shot out to either side, coated in blood and slumped against the bed. Yugi's screaming didn't silence as his tail hadn't come out yet. They didn't have to wait more than 10 seconds till the skin ripped and a 2meter long tail extended from the wound and slumped against the bed. Yugi's sobs filled the room as he just lay on the bed, blood surrounding him.

Yami and Atemu moved forward to his side. "Yugi, you still with us?" Yami asked softly brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"Ya...Ya...mi?...At...At...emu?" Yugi crooked out.

"Yeah it's us. Shh, rest, we'll clean you up and be with you when you wake in the morning." Atemu said softly and ran his hand through his hair.

Yugi faintly nodded his head and instantly fell asleep. Yami and Atemu sighed and grabbed a towel each and started to gently wipe away the blood from his wings and tail. His wings and tail was scaly black and had a tint of purple when hit with the right light. Once they were clean Atemu lifted Yugi from the bed and held him in his arms as Yami removed the sheets before he placed Yugi back down on the bed. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a sheet and set it at the bottom of the bed.

Once he was removed of blood they lay down, exhausted, on either side of Yugi's body. Gently placed wings behind his back and held him close. Yami and Atemu's wings resting over Yugi and the others form and the sheet pulled up over them. They watched him quietly for a while before falling asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yami woke the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Yami stumbled out of bed and then grabbed his pants that were on the floor and put them on and went to the door. Opening it he was greeted with the sight of Mai and two guards with tranquilizer guns.

"Hello Mai. Thankyou for the towels and bowl last night."

"You're welcome. Is he awake by any chance?"

"No he's still asleep, so is Atemu."

"Oh ok. I'll let you stay in here till lunch, but then you have to go back to your cell."

"Thankyou Mai. We are all very tired. He was crying for about 6 hours last night till he was able to fall asleep."

"Oh poor dear. Ok, get back into bed; I'll see you at lunch."

"Thankyou, Mai."

"Say hi to Atemu and Yugi for me."

"I..."

"Hello to you to Mai." Atemu's voice said from the bed.

"Hello Atemu. I'll see you at lunch."

"As I heard."

"Ok bye you two."

"Bye."

Yami shut the door and locked it on his side and heard the door lock on the other side. Yami walked back over to the bed and laid down on the other side of Yugi. Yugi was cuddled up next to Atemu. Lying on his side he watched him and gently ran his hand through his hair. Yugi seemed to sense his presence and rolled over and cuddled up to Yami. Atemu smiled at this and moved closer and wrapped his wing over the couple. Sitting up and little and leaned over Yugi and kissed Yami chastely, before lying back down and going to sleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke in the late morning to find a wing over him and held close to Yami. This brought a smile to his face and he snuggled up closer and lay there thinking, never realising he woke them both up buy the simple movement. Yugi lay there thinking of how his life had started off horrible and them just lifted up when he simply got sent to this prison. Though it wasn't nice to start off with but got even better, apart from the threat from his father. Yugi sighed sadly.

Atemu and Yami heard the sigh and were worried.

"Yugi?" Atemu said causing Yugi to jump at the sound.

Yugi rolled over and looked at Atemu and Yami to find them both awake. "How long were you awake and watching me?"

"We woke when you moved closer to Yami."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. What were you sighing about?"

"Oh, I was thinking how my life was horrible and then just got a little better when I was sent to the prison. Though it was nice here when I first started off but got a million times better when you loved me. I sighed because of the threat from my father."

"Yugi don't think about his threat he won't get you in here, ok?" Yami said softly.

"Ok. It still scares me a bit."

"We don't blame you for being scared of that but if you constantly think about it, it will make you miserable." Atemu said.

Knock Knock

"Ah it must be lunch time. Come on let's get you dressed then we can go back to the cell and tell you few things." Atemu said.

"Ok."

"We'll be out in a minute Mai let us get dressed." Yami called through the door.

"Alright." Mai called back.

"Um... Atemu, Yami can I have a shower. I'm a bit sticky."

"You'll have to ask Mai."

Yugi nodded. "Mai could I have a shower first, please?"

"Oh alright dear. You three have 10minutes before I open the door and drag you back to your cell whether you are dressed or not."

"Thankyou Mai."

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi sat down between Yami and Atemu back in there cell. They had just finished their food. It was the first time Yugi had eaten flesh and didn't like the taste of human like Yami and Atemu did so Mai got him animal flesh like the rest of the prisoners had to eat regardless, well apart from Marik, Akefia and Bakura they ate human as well. When Yugi was trying to walk through the corridor back to their cell he couldn't stand upright as his wings were so heavy and couldn't keep them to his back. Yami ended up carrying him back and sat him down and the ground in the cell. His tail was an easier thing for him to move. At the moment his tail was wrapped around Yami and Atemu's tail.

"Yugi lay down on your stomach for us."

Yugi frowned and laid down. He saw Yami and Atemu moved and sit in front of him. He was so confused as to what was going on.

"We are going to help you get some movement in your wings ok?"

"Ok." Yugi said happily. "Not that I don't mind being carried around but I don't like toppling over."

Yami and Atemu chuckled. "I see. Now try to spread your wings out and have them hover above the ground. It will be difficult but will help you get your strength that is there to come out. You already have the strength to fly you just need to know how to use it correctly."

"Ok."

Yugi stretched his wings out to the side fully and they were resting on the ground to start off with. Yugi concentrated hard to get them to rise off the ground. He got them moving and twitching but they never left the ground. Yugi was starting to get annoyed deeply with this and ended up getting frustrated.

"Ok Yugi that's enough for now. Have a rest. If you get frustrated it won't happen."

Yugi sighed and rested his forehead on his arms. 'I just wish they would do what I want.'

Yugi didn't realise but his wings moved and hovered off the ground. Yami and Atemu were taking with each other and didn't realise that Yugi had his wings hovered till they turned to talk to him again. Both were shocked to see his wings were hovering completely still above the ground.

"Yugi you did it." Yami said happily.

Yugi rose his head to see two happy faced daemons. "I did what now?"

"Yugi your wings are hovering."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at his wings and indeed they were hovering completely still above the ground. "I..did...it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes you didn't realise you were?"

"No all I did was wish for them to do as I wanted."

Yami and Atemu looked at each other and stood. Reaching down they dragged Yugi to his feet and held him up right.

"Now try and keep them to your back it should be easier now and you should be able to stand and walk with ease."

Yugi pulled his wings to his back and took a step forward still holding onto Yami and Atemu for the time being. He eventually was able to walk by himself without a problem.

"Ok now can you stick them out beside you and then keeping them stretched out close them together behind you like when you are flying. Do it slowly otherwise you will push yourself forward."

Yugi stood by himself and brought his wings out beside him and then pushed them back slowly so that they closed together behind him but still stretched out.

"Good now bring them around in front of you as in to block something."

Yugi nodded and brought his wings around and covered himself from view. He giggled happily and brought them to his back. Atemu and Yami walked forward and wrapped their arms around him and closed their wings around each other.

"We are very proud of you Little One, well done. If we are allowed we will see if Mai can take you for a flying lesson. It would only be a few meters off the ground but it's better than nothing."

* * *

Yugi: I'm a smart cookie. hehehehehehehehehe

Yami and Atemu laugh.

shadowrealm818 (shakes head): Ok that's too much laughter. Yugi finish up now.

Yugi (nods and curls up in Yami's arms and wraps his tail around Atemu): Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi: Hope you like it.

Ryou: We get to start with me.

Yugi: Hehehehe yep Ryou's starts the chapter first.

(Both start laughing)

Chapter 13

Ryou woke to find himself still in Bakura's arms with him leaning in Akefia's arms. He was still very scared of them and didn't know whether he could trust them or not. Ryou thought about what they were trying to prove. Whether or not they were going to pretend to be nice and then trick him or were really trying to be nicer to him. Ryou lifted his hand and felt the back of his head. Ryou knew he had hit his head quite hard so he wasn't sure if it had cut and bled. He felt something crusty there and using his nail scraped off a little and brought his hand down to look at it. There was dried blood under his nail.

"So you did get a cut on your head." A voice said causing Ryou to whimper when he saw Akefia was awake and Bakura stirring. "Stop whimpering Ryou, we are not going to hurt you. If we were you would have been beaten when you were first put in this cell. Now don't move, I'm going to see how bad that injury is."

Ryou whimpered when he felt 2 hands press down gently on his scalp to find where he had been hit. Ryou cried out and pulled away when Akefia hit the spot. Ryou brought his knees up and buried his face in them and put his arms over his head. Bakura wrapped his arms around him tightly and Akefia pulled him out of his ball. He moved his hair away gently and saw a thin line that had a tiny bit of blood that had clotted there. It was about 5cm but wasn't deep so that's why they didn't smell.

Akefia let go of his hair and Bakura moved Ryou over to him. Ryou felt himself be given to Akefia and froze. Bakura stood and walked over to the toilet. Akefia moved Ryou's hair back from his face and looked down at him. There were small tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Ryou. Though you will be glad to know it's not a big cut or deep cut. More like what you humans call a paper cut. But it's bruised around it."

"O-Oh, o-o-ok."

"Ryou why were you brought here?"

"I-I-I...t-they f-f-f-found drugs i-in my b-b-bag at the a-a-airport. Th-They w-w-w-w-weren't m-mine." Ryou stuttered.

"Ok. Well how about we get to know each other." Ryou nodded his head. "Do you want to go first or should Bakura or I go first?" Ryou pointed to him. "Alright..."

--Ω∞Ω--

Malik woke later during the day in Marik's arms his tail still wrapped around his waist and wings over him. Malik smiled and snuggled back in his arms. He traced his finger over the scales that were there. He was surprised at the smoothness of the scales and the sandy black colour they were. Marik was so much different than he thought.

At first he was always being and trying to get to him to hurt him. He was thankful that Mai had adjusted the chains so that he couldn't reach his side of the cell and after a while he just gave up and decided to terrorise the people outside the cell along with guards and he was let loose on the chain again and he could reach all parts of the cell and left Malik alone completely.

Malik let out a tear before quickly wiping it away and went back to sleep again. He didn't know Marik had seen the tear and was worried. He went back to sleep making a reminder to ask what was wrong.

--Ω∞Ω--

2 week later

Everyone gathered in Yami and Atemu's cell, Akefia, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto and Jou. Atemu and Yami were let off the chains. The gathering was only for 20mins and guards were standing guard with tranquilizers guns in case they started to make plans and trying to escape.

Ryou was sitting next to Bakura and Akefia. He had started to get comfortable around them and they were being nice to him. He found out that they were lovers and it made his heart break, though he hid it. He had fallen in love with them and it was best not to get between the two of them. He loved them both so it was impossible for him to want them to love him.

Malik was wrapped in Marik's arms and sitting peacefully in his lap. They found that Marik had turned Malik not too long ago and was now a dragon like he was. Seto and Jou were sitting next to them and Seto's arm around his waist. Yugi found out that they were mates long before he arrive and they didn't do anything to touchy, touchy to make sure he wasn't against gays.

Yugi sat in Yami's arms and rested his head against his chest. His wings wrapped around his body. He had been able to do flying lessons with a guard that Mai picked out that would teach him and treat him nicely. It went well as Yugi was a quick learner and he was able to do fast flying and dodge things in his way and things that would pop up out of nowhere. Atemu and Yami were on the ground and watching him during the lessons. Atemu had Yami leaning against his chest and all three tails entwined together. They were both proud of what Yugi had done over the 2 weeks with his flying lessons. Even though they couldn't fly with him but it was great that they could sit and watch him.

They were all talking about what they had been up to since they had last had a good conversation. Yugi was trying to hide his fear that something bad was going to happen and was going quite well for now. The group had only arrived 5mins ago and Yugi's feelings were getting worse the longer they sat there. 10 mins into the gathering they were so bad that Yugi was trying to stop himself from shaking. 3mins later there was an explosion and Yugi scream along with Malik and Ryou. Akefia, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Atemu, Seto and Jou were on their feet and looking around. There was another 5 explosions one after the other. Yugi and Ryou were huddled in the corner and Malik was with them trying to calm them down. It didn't work as there was smoke coming from everywhere. The guards had run off and left the 5 most powerful daemons alone with no restraints and the will to get their loved ones away.

"Yami, Bakura, Seto and Jou get back with the others." Atemu said and they did as asked.

Yugi as soon as Yami was there clung to him shaking. Ryou huddled to Bakura's side with Malik next to him watching Marik, Atemu and Akefia.

Marik, Akefia and Atemu looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they would have to do to get the cell door away. Atemu counted out 'One, Two, Three' and they all ran at the door and hit it with their shoulder and broke it away. They walked out and saw smoke filling the whole corridor, none of the guards were there. Other daemons were trying to get out and nothing was working for them. Atemu instructed for the others to come out and they followed.

"Stay together and be quick. When we get outside, Yugi do you think you can carry Ryou."

"I'm not sure Atemu. I've only had 2weeks at flying that that was singly." Yugi said as he ran beside Yami.

"Not to worry Marik or Malik can carry him. Yami you carry Bakura with you I'll take Akefia. Marik do you think you could carry Ryou?"

"Yeah."

They came to the grounds where they had field time. Atemu broke the door open and they all ran out. Seto and Jou transformed into their dragon form and took off up in the sky over the prison and looked around. Malik and Marik were next to take off not needing to transform to their full daemon form and Marik scooped Ryou into his arms before taking off. Atemu and Yami took hold of Akefia and Bakura and took off Yugi in front of them. They flew up high and Yugi stopped and looked down.

He could see that the main entrances and north, south, east and west of the prisons was in crumbles where the explosions had been placed. Yugi watched as the flames were escaping through the windows and making its way through the whole prison.

"Yugi come on. Time to go." Atemu said.

"What about Mai?"

"The guards and staff would have left the instant the first bomb exploded."

"And leave all the prisoners in there to die?"

"Yugi there are all criminals that's why they and we were there. We were lucky to escape. Now come on. I promise you Mai will be fine."

Yugi nodded and flew over to the group as Seto and Jou led the way. Atemu and Yami ended up putting Akefia and Bakura on either Seto or Jou's backs as they were very large dragons. (Seto and Jou are similar to their dragon cards in the anime. Seto is similar to The Blue Eyes White Dragon but looks nicer than it. Jou is similar to the Red Eyes Black Dragon just to clarify.)

--Ω∞Ω--

It had been 3hours since they started flying and Yugi was getting extremely tired. He had been tired after an hour but kept quiet and still was. He hadn't done that much flying so it was draining his energy. He didn't want to complain. Even when they asked if he was alright he didn't say he was tired just said he was fine. Yugi knew he could keep going till they were going to stop and he was going to make sure he did.

--Ω∞Ω--

It had now been 5hours after they started flying and they had been flying over a forest for the last hour and to the right in a distance was a large city, but that was many miles away but a good day walk away. Atemu, Akefia and Marik deemed it was the best stop to rest up. They all flew down towards the forest. The instant they touched ground Seto and Jou let Bakura and Akefia down and then transformed back into their half daemon selves. Marik let Ryou down.

Looking around they spotted a small river just a few meters away and plenty of shelter from the trees. They all walked over to the river and sat down near the bank. Yami looked around. He hadn't seen Yugi since they landed and looked back and saw him collapsed on the ground.

"Yugi!" He cried and ran back over, catching everyone's attention.

Yami scooped him up and walked back over. Yugi was breathing heavily and his whole body was practically limp in his arms. He was sweating badly and it caused for concern. Atemu was down by his side and running his hand through his sweaty hair. Seto moved over and knelt down next to them and looked him over.

"He's passed out from exhaustion. He should have passed out 2hours ago though. With the way he's breathing it seems he pushed himself passed what his body was capable of and as soon as we touch ground just passed out."

"He'll be alright though?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, he'll sleep it off and be extremely sore when he wakes. I won't be surprised if he can't move a bit for a day or so."

Atemu and Yami nodded and moved down by a tree and laid him down on the soft ground. His wings and tail limp either beside him or under.

"Well some of us should scout out the area. If we are miles and miles away from any human activity than we can build a place around here and Ryou and Malik can go buy tools for us when I have gone and gotten my money from where I kept it safe. We won't build here but there was another river I saw that was another mile or so to the left and we can build there. But we will make a temporary camp here. I can go and get the money from where ever I left it." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "Akefia, Marik, Seto and Jou go and look around for a few miles. Just stay out of sight of anyone in the city and if you see any food then catch it and bring it back, I'm sure Ryou, Malik, Jou, Seto and Yugi are hungry. Akefia, Marik, Bakura, Yami and I will go after dark in the city and said people will have to come to bring their food. Akefia, Marik, Seto and Jou you can go."

Seto and Jou transformed again and took off with Marik and headed in different direction from the city while Akefia transformed into his wolf form and took off on all fours and ran towards the city to scout out the area around them and the city.

"Bakura at night fall I need you to do some thieving." Smirking at the great smirk that appeared on Bakura's face showing he had his attention. "I need you to go and get blankets or something similar but they will need to be warm. It's going to be a very cold night out here. I think it will be best. You should be able to find something in a travelling store or something. Don't care how you do it just get them and bring back the price tags with you for each item. I'll send you back to that store with the money owing what we stole with extra. Got it?"

"Yep this will be fun."

"I don't doubt you won't. Just don't scare anyone you see." Atemu paused to think. "Ok, Ryou and Malik go and see if you can find something that we can use to make a shelter to sleep under. I'll join you in a few minutes. Bakura you can help them."

"Ok." They said in unison and went off and looked around.

Atemu walked over to where Yami was sitting down next to Yugi and stroking his forehead. "How is he?"

"Not too bad. I wish he didn't do that. It was stupid, he should have said something."

"And we should have noticed sooner that he was tired. All three of us are at fault Yami. I want you to stay with him while we are all doing this. We will all rotate looking after him ok?"

"Alright."

"Call out if you need anything."

"I will."

Atemu leaned down and kissed him before heading off to look for something to make a shelter out of.

* * *

Yami: Well i hope you liked it. Yugi would be here but he's still uncouncious.


	14. Chapter 14

Atemu: Sorry for the late update, shadowrealm818 has been having a lot of exams lately and well it's hard to update stories as much as she would like. She's nearly having a mental breakdown with everything she has being she doesn't like orals and she has 2 ten minute orals that she has to do this week and she hadn't even finished half way on one.

Yami: Hopefully she will be more relaxed after those two are done and then she can work on the two other assignments she has so there won't be much problem updating at the end of the week.

shadowrealm818: Finish up please so I can get to work on my assignments.

* * *

Chapter 14

Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Atemu found some palm trees that were nearby and Atemu flew up and cut down the palm leaves and let the other carry them back to the campsite. He rid a few plants of their leaves before heading back and then cut down some thin but sturdy trees and used the trunks for support frames for the leaves to lie on. Bakura and Atemu set up the frame and then help Ryou, Malik and Jou lay the leaves from the top to the bottom.

After Bakura, Atemu and Jou went and collected fire wood and collected a huge amount of it and laid it on one side of the shelter, while Ryou and Malik went and collected fresh leaves from the trees and laid them down on the ground under the shelter for flooring.

Once the shelter was set up Yami moved Yugi under it and in the corner next to the logs that were laying there waiting to be used. He lay there next to him gently running his hands through his hair. Atemu was smiling at the sight before he took to the skies to see where the others where. He flew back down when he didn't see any of them and sat down next to Bakura who had collected rocks and made a circle on the ground and placed wood in the middle. Malik had lit it and they were all sitting around waiting for the others to return, apart from Yami who was still under the shelter with Yugi.

--Ω∞Ω--

The sky was slowly going orange and pink when Akefia returned with a deer over his shoulder and a couple of rabbits in his hand. He dumped them on the pile of leaves that Malik and Ryou had set up for where to put the food and then went down to the river to remove the blood from his fur.

Atemu again took to the sky and looked around. He saw two figures approaching and flew up higher to see if he could see a third anywhere. He saw the third just start to come into view and went down and landed again to wait for them to return. He went over to Yami who was still laying there on the ground with Yugi who was still unconscious. Yami sat up when Atemu sat down next to him and leaned against him.

"Think we should get Seto to look at him again?"

"It can't hurt. Once he's checked him out we are all heading out to the city to feed. Akefia, Bakura, Marik, You and I. Seto and Jou are here along with Ryou and Malik to look after him so there is no need to worry."

"Ok."

"I'll go get Seto now."

Atemu kissed him on the forehead before getting up and walking over to Seto who had just landed and transformed back into his half daemon form. He was now sitting down next to Jou at the fire.

"Seto could you just check Yugi out before we go feed?"

"Yeah sure." Seto got up and walked over to the shelter. "Nice size shelter."

"It is isn't it?"

Seto knelt down next to Yami and looked Yugi over. Seto gave the all clear and said that he would most like wake late night or early morning. Satisfied Atemu rounded up everyone up that was to go to the city before they flew off. Malik, Jou, Ryou and Seto sat down with the deer and rabbit, making sure to leave one for Yugi, and started to eat. Every once in a while they looked over at Yugi to see if he was awake or anything. Ryou got Malik to cook his food before eating as he didn't eat raw food.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu and the other reached the city when it hit pitch black. Akefia and Bakura were let down and they transformed and headed out to hunt, but under strict orders that they were to take criminals only and they would meet back where they landed in an hour. Atemu and Yami headed off together, Akefia and Bakura headed off together and Marik gladly looked around for someone to eat.

Once eating their fill and disposing of the bodies they went back to the meeting sight. Atemu sent Bakura on his thieving spree and they waited in the forest for him to return.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura wondered through town in his full daemon form keeping to the shadows as he went. He came across and travelling store and used the pin and wires he found lying around and picked the lock. He crept in and looked around for anything that would keep you warm.

He found something on display that showed a plastic model lying in a woolly bag. He looked down at the information on it and it showed that it was a sleeping bag and designed to keep the person warm. He looked around for the warmest ones he could find before grabbing 10 of them and the price tag and left. He knew he looked funny with ten sleeping bags in their own bags over his shoulder but didn't care.

He made it back to the others with no problems and he handed over a 4 to Yami, 3 to Akefia and kept 3 to himself. Bakura was picked up by Atemu and Akefia was picked up but Marik before they flew off to the campsite and others. They could tell they were going to need the warm sleeping bags that Bakura stole as it was a cold night.

--Ω∞Ω--

Arriving back they distributed the sleeping bags amongst themselves and learned to how to thread two or three sleeping bags together. Atemu and Yami thread their three together before Yami gathered Yugi's still unconscious body in his arms and Atemu moved the bag over before they laid him down and joined him. Seto and Jou threaded their two together and got in and the same with Marik and Malik.

Bakura and Akefia hesitated to thread theirs together with Ryou's but didn't in the end when they saw he was already in his and his back to them. Although they didn't know it Ryou was feeling left out and was holding back tears till he knew that everyone was asleep.

After an hour or so Ryou slipped out of his bed and walked out over to the river bank and lay down and cried softly. This went unnoticed by anyone as they were all asleep from the exhausting day. Ryou stayed down by the river bank under the trees all night and fell asleep there.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou woke early the next morning and remembered why he was out by the bank. He pulled his cold body up and dragged himself out passed the fire that was still warm with coals. He slipped in his bed and curled up shivering in his sleeping bag. He ended up pulling it over his head to try and get warmer.

It wasn't long till he heard everyone was starting to stir. He just kept under his sleeping bag, shivering. Not wanting to get out. He stuck his head out to see Yami and Atemu were already awake but didn't move from their bed they just stayed there waiting for Yugi to wake. He looked over where Marik and Malik were to see the still asleep and embracing each other, Seto and Jou were gone and not at the fire. The ones that were at the fire were Bakura and Akefia, Bakura sitting in Akefia's arms in front of a now roaring fire.

Ryou pulled the sleeping back over his head and allowed for his tears to fall and he silently cried for a little while before wiping his eyes and stayed to let his eyes show no sign that he had been crying. When that was done he crawled out and sat down at the fire and kept his gaze on the fire.

When he was warm he wondered over to the river and went to stretch his legs and ran off along the bank. He stopped a little way away from the camp and lay down on the bank and watched the fish swim past.

Unknown to him someone was walking by him. Ryou got up to go, but as he moved he heard movement to the right of him. Looking over he saw a hunter standing there. In an instant Ryou jumped out of the way of the gun but the hunter jumped in fright when Ryou moved and the gun went off. There was an instant stinging pain in his leg and he let out a scream of pain. Ryou instantly took off back to the camp. Even with the pain, he took off as fast as he could.

Arriving back with a bleeding leg he saw everyone was alert from his scream. He instantly went to his bed and stayed under, out of sight. The others saw Ryou bleeding leg and were worried. But before they could go to him a man came in sight through the trees down by the river. Malik walked over towards him in his human form.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah did you see a kid run through here?"

"Yeah, he ran past along the river."

"Thankyou."

"That's alright."

"Malik what's going on?" a voice asked from the campsite but was still out of sight and Malik knew it was Atemu.

"Just a hunter looking for that kid that ran down along the river."

"Oh ok."

Up in the campsite Atemu looked at Akefia and Bakura and nodded. They transformed into their daemon form and moved to where the hunter was. They weren't going to let him get away with it. They snuck up behind him and bit at his legs causing him to fall and lose grip of his gun. Akefia and Bakura grabbed his legs and dragged him back towards the campsite, screaming and struggling.

Seto and Jou had gotten Ryou out of the sleeping bag and had him laying on his side with the wound facing up. Yami was there with Ryou's head in his lap, gently stoking his head. Ryou was crying in pain each time Seto and Jou touch his leg.

Bakura and Akefia dragged the man within 5meters of the fire and turned him on his back. The man looked around and saw the kid lying with his head on a man's lay who had wings and he could see a tail around beside him. Marik moved in front of his view and stopped him from watching. Atemu moved over and stood before him.

"Why did you shoot him?"

"He jumped and it gave me a fright and the gun went off." He said.

"You should have had the safety on. Bakura, Akefia this is your meal."

"Thankyou Atemu."

The man looked back at the ones that spoke and found that they were the ones that had attack and dragged him here. They leaned down and bit into his sides and started eating. Atemu moved back over to where Ryou was.

"Seto?"

"The bullet is deep, but missed his major veins so he won't bleed to death for a while. You'll need to take Malik into the city to get needles, thread, tweezers and bandages so I can remove it and stitch him up."

"Ok. Bakura can you see if he has any money on him?"

Bakura stopped eating and checked through his pockets and eventually found a wallet that had a few hundred dollars cash in it. Bakura tossed him the wallet and went back to eating.

"Atemu I'll take Malik. I can turn human if I wish. I'll go in with him."

"Alright, here you go. You know what to get?'

"Yeah."

"Be quick, Marik we need to get the bullet out and it stitched up before Ryou bleeds to death."

Marik and Malik nodded and took off towards the city. Bakura and Akefia had finished eating and got rid of the body. Yami waved them over and moved Ryou's head off him lap. Bakura moved to where he had been sitting and placed Ryou's head on his lap. Akefia sat down next to him and ran his hand through his hair. Ryou just continued to cry in pain.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was an hour till Malik and Marik came back with what they needed. They hurried over and gave Seto what they had. Seto got to work removing the bullet from Ryou. Ryou had already fallen asleep from blood loss and exhaustion. It took Seto 30 mins to get the bullet out and a few minutes to stitch it up before he wrapped a bandage around his leg and let him rest.

Bakura and Akefia removed the blood from his leg before they moved him into their sleeping bag and took Ryou's and washed it down at the river and hung it up over a tree.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was midday when Yugi woke. He looked around and saw Yami and Atemu sitting by the fire with everyone else around talking. He realise that they obviously knew he pushed himself too far and knew they were going to be maybe angry with him for it. Yugi sighed and tried to get up, but bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying out in pain. His body hurt so much. Giving himself time to calm down from the pain before he spoke.

"Atemu? Yami?" He called out softly.

He saw said people freeze instantly before turning around. The instant they saw Yugi's amethyst eyes open they bolted over and hugged him tightly. Yugi giggled and he was released. This time he didn't see relieved faces he saw disappointment on their faces.

"Yugi why did you do that?" Atemu asked.

"You should have told us when you got tired."

"I...I didn't want to burden anyone."

"Yugi you wouldn't have burdened anyone if you said something. You haven't been flying for long so you wouldn't have had the energy to go that far. We were getting worried after the 2nd hour of flying. You surprised us all that you lasted 5hours. It explained why the instant you touched the ground you fell unconscious."

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered softly.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before Atemu kissed him on the lips and then Yami. "Just promise if you exhausted that you will tell us. You won't burden anyone ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now you are probably hungry. The rabbit Akefia got last night won't be any good; it has ants in it so I'll go get you some fish from the river?" Yami said.

"Yes please."

* * *

Yugi: Hi I'm back now, I feel sorry for poor Ryou. Anyway we hope you like it and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Yugi: Hey there everyone here's another chapter. As you could probably tell the next few chapters or so are going to focus more on Bakura, Akefia and Ryou so yeah just thought to let you know.

shadowrealm818: Well all my exams are finished so I'll be able to update quicker.

Yugi: Yay! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Ryou woke later that afternoon to find himself in Bakura and Akefia's bed. He looked around to see that Yugi was talking with Yami and Atemu. Seto, Jou, Malik and Marik were nowhere to be seen. Bakura and Akefia were also missing.

Ryou stretched out his leg and felt a small bit of pain. He sat up and looked down at his leg where the bandage was. He pealed it away to find that there were stitches. Smiling slightly he got up and went down to the river, not putting too much pressure on his bad leg, and started to clean the bandage and hung it up after to dry. He saw his sleeping bag hanging over a branch and went to see if it was dry. It was still a little damp so he left it alone and laid down on the bank by the campsite and looked out at the river.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu, Yami and Yugi watched as Ryou left and went to the river and cleaned out the bandage.

"Yami is he ok? He seems a little depressed if you ask me."

"He should be fine. We best just keep an eye on him though, in case something is wrong."

Yugi nodded and they went back to their previous conversation.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was sunset when the others returned. Bakura and Akefia had been hunting and brought back 2 deer and a rabbit for the others to eat. Ryou was still down at the bank though. Bakura walked over and knelt down next to him.

"Ryou you coming to eat?"

"Yeah."

"How's the leg? You shouldn't be walking on it."

"It's fine. I'm not walking on it too much."

"You ok? Everyone's worried about you."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm out of that prison."

"Ok, it's just that everyone's getting the feeling that you are a little depressed."

'Yeah I am, cause I don't have anyone that loves me and the ones I love are already together and there is no room for me.' He thought. "I'm fine really."

"Ok. Come on then."

Ryou got up and followed Bakura back to the campsite and sat down and started eating. Atemu then started to talk.

"Tomorrow I'm going on a little journey to where I left my money. I should be back the day after. I suspect that everyone will look after each other till I return. A few can scout out the area where we will built our homes when I return. But otherwise there is not much anyone has to do around here so I guess you can go exploring just don't get hurt."

Everyone kept talking while they finished dinner before, Atemu, Yami, Akefia, Bakura and Marik headed off to the city for a meal. That was after promising Yugi that it would be criminals and people like that.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was a couple of hours by the time they returned and everyone was getting ready for bed. Ryou went and dragged his bed from where it hung and laid it back down on the ground where he slept. Crawling in, he pulled the covers over himself and waited for everyone to be asleep.

After an hour or so he crawled out again and checked everyone was asleep before he continued to climb out and went down to the river bank laid down and watched the moon reflect of the gently moving water. Ryou lay there thinking of whether or not he would be loved ever in his life or if he was destined to go through the rest of his life alone.

--Ω∞Ω--

A few hours after he left Bakura and Akefia woke and looked around to make sure everything was fine. They saw that Ryou wasn't in his bed and wasn't by the coal fire. They got out of bed and started looking around. They saw Ryou laying on the ground by the river bank and saw tears falling from his eyes as he lay there staring at the water. Before he fell asleep on the ground shivering.

Bakura and Akefia walked over and sat down on either side of him and shook him awake. Ryou jumped when he realised who was sitting next to him. Ryou sat up and wiped his eyes and looked at them.

"Ryou why are you out here?"Bakura asked

"Can't sleep."

"You were crying." Akefia stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to us Ryou. We saw you were crying so why?" Akefia said.

Ryou looked down towards the river and said nothing and kept his gaze on the river. He couldn't say anything no matter how much he wanted to.

"Ryou you can tell us anything you know that right?"

"Yeah, but not this."

"Why?"

"Because I can't tell you, either of you."

Ryou stood up and walked back to his sleeping bag and went to sleep, ignoring the pain in his heart and in his leg. Bakura and Akefia watched him for a few minutes before going back to their bed and went to sleep also.

--Ω∞Ω--

For a week following Ryou hardly spoke to anyone and didn't eat very much. Yugi was back on his feet within 2 days. Ryou, Malik and Marik went into town when Atemu returned with the money they needed. Ryou had also wandered off to a store and brought pillows for everyone as the ground wasn't very comfortable. They came back with all the stuff they needed to build over at the river across the one they were at now. Yugi helped Yami, Seto and Jou move everything over to where they were going to build the huts and large uncover area that would be built first. They had set up their shelter again away from where the uncover area was being built.

Atemu, Yami, Seto and Jou went out around area where they were going to live and knocked down the trees and piled them in an area so they could make a clearing for where they were building the undercover area.

At the end of the week they had nearly finished construction of the undercover area. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were bring them water and food while Atemu, Yami, Akefia, Bakura, Marik, Jou and Seto were building. It was nearly finished and just needed a roof to be finished and then they would be able to use it to sleep under.

It was once again night fall and Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia and Marik had started to eat animal instead of human flesh. They were all sitting around the fire and talking. Ryou sat quietly eating a little bit of food that had been cooked for him and only spoke when asked a direct question. He'd still been leaving his sleeping bag at night and going and sitting down at the river bank, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him.

Bakura and Akefia were worried about him. He hadn't been acting like himself since they left the prison. They had tried talking to him but he just said he was fine and went on his way doing whatever he had been beforehand.

The same thing happened like every other night when everyone went to sleep. Ryou would wait an hour before getting up and laying down at the bank and silently cried. That was the last straw for Bakura and Akefia. They got up and went over.

"Ryou this has to stop." Akefia said.

"What does?"

"This. You are getting up every night and sitting down here by yourself. You don't talk to anyone anymore and will only talk when asked questions. You are hardly eating. This isn't like you. What happened after we left the prison?"

"I told you last week I can't tell you anything."

"Don't care, you are going to tell us what is wrong with you or we will force it out of you." Bakura told him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Ryou said as he went to get up.

Bakura and Akefia grabbed him and pulled him back down and pushed him back so he was flat against the ground. Bakura and Akefia turned full daemon. Ryou jumped up and bolted off along the river bank with Bakura and Akefia on his tail.

Ryou weaved in amongst trees, unaware that Bakura had moved to the right and hid himself in the trees and was now in front of him. Ryou continued to run with Akefia behind him, ignoring the pain that was building up in his leg. He stopped running when he noticed Bakura was in front of him. He looked behind him and saw Akefia was less than a meter away. He knew he wouldn't be able get away now.

Bakura and Akefia advance on him growling at him. Ryou back down and sat on the ground to remove pressure from his leg and showing he was giving up. Bakura and Akefia moved around and placed a paw firmly on Ryou's chest and pushed him down and applied pressure to hold him there in case he got any idea of running off.

"**Tell us what is wrong and we will let you up."** Akefia spoke.

Ryou shook his head and they put more pressure on his chest, but not enough to break them but make him know they would do something if he didn't listen and do as they said. Ryou whimper in fright.

"**Ryou tell us now."** Bakura spoke.

"Ok, ok, please just let go... I won't move." Ryou begged and they took their paws off his chest. "I haven't been acting like myself and have withdrawn myself because I'm staying away from you two."

"**...Why?"** They asked, hurt.

"Because I...I...I love you both. I wanted to stay out of your relationship you have with each other."

Ryou got up and bolted off to the side and out in the forest. He ran back towards where they were camped a few days ago. He continued to run till he got to the river. Ryou jumped in and swam across the cold river and climbed out the bank on the other side and slept behind a tree away from sight. His body dripping with water and shivering as he slept.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia were surprised to say that Ryou loved them both. They were unable to react in time to stop him and didn't even realise that he ran off. They were still processing the information that Ryou had told them. They didn't realise he was gone till he disappeared.

"**He was afraid of getting in between us. He thought that if he said something that we would hate each other or something over it."** Bakura said.

"**Yeah, but that would never happen will it?"**Akefia asked.

"**No it won't, we both love him as well. That's why we changed."**

"**I hope he will be ok. We will have to search for him tomorrow."**

Bakura and Akefia headed back to the campsite and eventually went to sleep because they were worrying about Ryou.

* * *

Yugi: Oh no Ryou! If you want to know what happens next then you will have to review to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Yami: Hi everyone.

Atemu: Now find out how Ryou is and if he will be ok.

Yugi: Here's the next chapter. Also there is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Bakura and Akefia explained what happened last night and Seto and Jou took to the skies, while Bakura ran along under the trees for where they couldn't see. The others continued to build the uncover area which was completed in an hour. They moved everything underneath the undercover area and took a look at what they would need to buy so they could build the huts. The stuff that they would buy they would place in one section of the undercover area and use the rest to sit and sleep while they built their huts.

"Ok, let's go and find Ryou." Atemu said.

Everyone got up and were about to go look when they heard a roar come from up above. All looked up to see a black dragon coming and a small human in his claws. Jou landed and transformed back into his human state with Ryou in his arms unconscious. He was shivering quite badly. Jou walked over to the undercover area and laid him down on his bed as Seto came in to land with Bakura on his back. Bakura jumped off and ran over to where Ryou was placed, Akefia was already there.

"Where did you find him?" Akefia asked.

"He was over where we first made camp. He must have swum through last night and he curled up behind a tree. I would have missed it if it weren't for part of his body noticeable through the trees."

"He must have run off that way and went across and hid just in case we chased after him. He thinks we wouldn't love him because we are mates. The silly boy was completely wrong; we had been looking for someone else as well." Bakura said.

Seto moved forward and Jou moved aside and Seto checked him out. "He's going to be fine. He's got a fever but that should go down. Best to keep him wrapped up, warm and by the fire."

They nodded and Seto got up and moved to the centre of the undercover area where they put the fire place. He placed wood in the centre and Marik came over and lit it. Bakura and Akefia wrapped Ryou up and moved him over near the fire. Bakura and Akefia lay down behind him and watched him sleep. They knew their mating season was now and they hoped they could get Ryou to talk to them again.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou woke later that day and found himself next to a fire, wrapped up in his sleeping bag. He realised he that Bakura and Akefia were behind him and rather close, but asleep. Ryou looked around and saw that everyone was in their beds and were also sleeping. Ryou stood up and moved out of his bed and carefully moved away from Bakura and Akefia. He moved away quietly and moved down to the river bank. Ryou stood and the water edge and kneeled down, cupping his hands and started drinking. He was so thirsty and wasn't feeling all that well.

Bakura woke up and saw that Ryou was missing. He instantly sat up and woke Akefia. Who as well noticed that Ryou was missing. Again. Bakura looked around and spotted Ryou down at the river drinking. They transformed into their daemon form and moved down behind him and stood right behind him. Bakura leaned down and lightly nipped his hair. Ryou jumped and spun around.

Bakura and Akefia chuckled and advanced a little further. Ryou dropped his gaze to the ground instantly and shock in fear. Bakura and Akefia nuzzled his neck, lightly. He whimpered and looked up and saw them now very close to his face.

"**Ryou... come for a walk with us."**

Ryou nodded and stood up slowly and followed them. They dropped back on either side of them and walked along beside him. Ryou felt very small between the two very large wolf daemons. Ryou recognised the area. It was where he blurted out his feelings for the two daemons.

Bakura and Akefia stopped where they wanted to be. Ryou turned and sat down on the ground to remove pressure from his leg and he looked at the ground. Akefia walked forward and using his muzzle he tilted Ryou head up so that he was looking at them again. He backed up next to Bakura.

"**Ryou we want to talk to you about last night."** Ryou whimpered in fear. **"Don't get upset Ryou because you were actually wrong about what you said last night. We want you to be with us. We were actually going to ask you to be our mate for life. "**

Ryou looked up. "Really? This is no joke?"

"**It's no joke Ryou. We really do want you to be our mate."** Bakura said.

Bakura and Akefia moved next to him and started to lick his face.

"**We might as well tell you as well that our mating season is here. It's actually tonight and for the rest of the week."** Bakura said to him.

Ryou blushed darkly. Bakura and Akefia chuckled and licked his face again.

"**Though we would like to turn you."** Bakura said and Ryou nodded to them.

Smiling they nudged him back towards their home.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was now night fall and everyone was getting ready for bed. Bakura and Akefia were rather pushy as soon the sun fell and moon started rising. Ryou knew why and was really nervous about doing anything remotely sexual.

Bakura and Akefia while there was still light in the day had added Ryou's sleeping bag to theirs which made Ryou blush deeply and everyone to laugh slightly. Yugi had run over and hugged Ryou telling him how happy he was for him to have not only one mate but two like him. Ryou smiled and hugged him back telling him thanks.

Everyone was in bed now and Ryou was nudged by two full wolf daemons towards the forest. Ryou walked where he was told to. They were walking for an hour before they came to a small clearing that was on a hill. The moon shone softly over the land.

Ryou looked behind him and saw Bakura and Akefia looking at him hungrily this time they were actual wolves. In this form they couldn't stand on their hind legs and fight which is why they never used it often. They walked over next to him and licked the side of his neck a couple of times before they bit down. Ryou whimpered in pain and Bakura and Akefia let their serum flow into Ryou before pulling out. Ryou whimpered and clutched his body as the pain spread through him. Ryou had curled up in a ball on the ground, feeling bones crack and shift. He cried out ever louder but it came out more as a howl as his hand became dainty little paws, light grey fur covering his body and his face lengthening out into a muzzle. His ears shifted into wolf ears and a small grey tail sprouted from his back. Though there was still the bullet wound on his leg but not as painful as it had been.

Ryou got up and walked over to the top of the hill and froze. He didn't know what he was meant to do and he lay down and hid behind his paws. Bakura and Akefia looked at him sadly and moved over. They nudged him in the neck lightly trying to get him to come out. Ryou didn't and stayed behind his paws.

"**Ryou what's wrong?"** Bakura asked.

"**I don't know what I'm meant to do and I'm... nervous...I haven't done..." **

"**Any sexual activity before."** Akefia finished and Ryou nodded.

"**Ryou you don't have to do much. You just have to enjoy what you are feeling. We know what we are doing. But we have to ask, Ryou what do you think about baring children?" **Bakura said.

Ryou looked up startled. **"You mean if we um... you know, then I'll be caring pups?"** They both nodded. **"But that's not possible. I'm male."**

"**It doesn't matter if you are male Ryou, you are a daemon and as a daemon it doesn't matter what gender you are you can bear children. It's been like that since daemons existed."**

"**I would love to. I have always wanted to have children." **

**_Lemon from here. _**

Ryou looked up at them and Akefia picked him up by his neck. Akefia moved around and nipped lightly at his tail and Ryou whimpered. Bakura backed away to leave the two alone till Akefia was finished. Akefia hiked up himself up onto Ryou's back and nuzzled his neck.

"**Tell me if I hurt you."**

Ryou nodded and whimpered again. Akefia growled and pushed inside Ryou. Ryou whimpered again with need and a little bit of pain, wanting to push back against him. He allowed Ryou to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and thrust back in again. Ryou whimpered and started to push back slightly as Akefia kept thrusting inside him.

It was a long time before Ryou was finally able to get himself to release and howled. Akefia released inside Ryou, giving off a long howl and got down off his back. Bakura came up and nuzzled Ryou under his muzzle and went over to Akefia and did the same. Akefia nuzzled him back and nudged him over to Ryou while he walked away and laid down where Bakura had been before.

Bakura walked around Ryou and nuzzled him under his muzzle again and Ryou returned it. **"You ready?"**

Ryou nodded and whimpered again. Bakura hiked himself up onto Ryou and gently thrust inside him. Ryou whimpered and pushed back slightly. Bakura started thrusting himself in and out of Ryou for what was a long time before Ryou released and howled again and then Bakura also released inside him giving off his own long howl. Bakura pulled out and got off Ryou's back. Ryou slowly eased himself to the ground and panted heavily. Akefia and Bakura lay down next to him and nuzzled and licked each other.

**_End of lemon. _**

"**Don't you two want to do it together?"** Ryou asked nervously.

"**Yes, but neither of us wants nor can afford to carry children at the moment. We still need to build the huts so we can't at the moment. But we have done it many, many times Ryou. But with any luck you will bare our children."**

"**I hope so. Um how long have we um...?"**

"**Oh it's nearly midnight now Ryou."**

"**Nearly 4hours you have to be kidding me?!"**

"**No, it took us an hour to get here and it's now midnight."**

"**God you wolf daemons and your stamina."** Ryou mumbled before yawning and changing back.

"**Someone's tired."** Bakura stated.

"I wonder why." Ryou mumbled and stood up and wobbly legs.

Bakura changed into his half daemon form and stood up on his legs before he scooped Ryou up in his arms, earning a squeak from him. Bakura chuckled and started walking off Akefia right beside him also walking on his legs. Ryou cuddled up in his chest and let out another yawn before drifting off to sleep. Bakura and Akefia smiled at the sight. Akefia leaned over and kissed Bakura's face and both continued to walk back to their home.

--Ω∞Ω--

They arrived back where everyone was still asleep and the coal fire was still glowing and giving off heat. They moved over to their bed and slipped Ryou in underneath before they went and got a drink. Wandering down to the water edge they got a drink before heading back. They climbed in under the covers to find Ryou curled up sleeping peacefully. Akefia and Bakura curled around either side of him and licked his face before they rested their head in their paws and went to sleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou woke in the morning and found that everyone was already up and working. Ryou sat up and saw there was a dead rabbit sitting waiting for him. He looked to the sky to find that it was around 10 in the morning. Ryou got up and went to the river. Ryou splashed his face with water and didn't feel very well. Ryou ran into the forest a little away from where they were going to build. He never saw Bakura see him run off. Ryou collapsed to his knees and threw up what he had in his stomach. He felt someone come up behind him and hold his hair back as he continued to throw up.

Once he finished he got up and walked to the river and washed his face again and washed out his mouth. He turned back to see Bakura was standing close by with his arms across his chest. Ryou gave a small smile and walked towards him. Bakura took his arms down from his chest and took Ryou in his arms in a hug. Ryou wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Bakura's chest.

"What's wrong? You were sick."

"I don't know I woke up and went to the river to wash my face and then just felt sick. Thanks for coming."

Ryou leaned up and kissed him chastely. Bakura smiled down at him and then took hold of the back of his head and kissed him again. He ran his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip and Ryou parted his lips for him and Bakura entered. Ryou moaned and pulled himself closer. When they broke for air Ryou was panting hard and leaned into Bakura. He squeezed Bakura gently around the waist and then relaxed his arms. Bakura squeezed him back gently.

"Come on before our mate comes looking for us. I should properly tell you but Akefia is the dominant one in the relationship because he is the oldest. You are the submissive one to us as you are the youngest. You know that right?"

"Yeah I had a feeling. What about you? You're in between."

"I'm both, I'm dominant to you but submissive to Akefia. That doesn't always mean that's how we have sex, we do take turns so that you would take one of us at some time. It's just in things that concerns his mates safety that he will always be dominant and best to listen to him not to anger him."

"Oh ok, I'm glad you told me, I don't want to anger him."

"No you don't. I made the mistake in doing that about 100years ago."

"What happened?"

Bakura sighed and took Ryou to sit down under a tree and sat him in his lap.

* * *

Yugi: Hope you liked it. Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"I was wanting to explore just outside a city. Akefia forbid me to do so..."

--Ω∞Ω--Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

"_Akefia come on, I'm not a child I can look after myself. I won't get seen by anyone."_

"_No Bakura I forbid you from doing so. They have something new weapon against us daemons. I don't want to lose you."_

"_I won't get caught. I promise."_

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT TO GO THERE BAKURA." Akefia yelled at him. "Now I'm going to get us something to eat so stay here and don't leave."_

_With that Akefia turned and took off into the forest towards rundown part of the city where they don't care for people there. Bakura sat there fuming at his mate before he decided he would take a quick peek at the city before coming back. With that decided he ran off to the city._

--Ω∞Ω--

_Arriving there he kept hidden in the trees. He was in awe at what everything looked like now. He wished he would be able to walk among the people again like he use to. He didn't see anyone behind him in the trees with a gun filled with high powered tranquilizers. Bakura back up when he felt something shoot into his back. Looking around he saw 5 needles in his back. He pulled them out and started to move away, but was shot another 5 times. He was scared now and ripped them out before he collapsed to the ground tired._

--Ω∞Ω--

_Bakura woke to find himself in a cell and shackled to the wall. Bakura smirked and easily ripped the chains off the wall. He easily broke them and removed them from his wrist. He went to the door ready to rip it off its hinds but when he tried it didn't work. He tried and tried for hours to get out but gave up. He sat down at the back of the cell and turned off the torch, allowing for darkness to consume him. _

_He didn't know how long he had been in there till he was given a cell mate. He had been told why he was there and was given food every day and he said that he couldn't eat animal flesh only human flesh. Of course they never gave him human. _

_The day his cell mate came in, he saw Akefia struggling against the bonds that were on him, he was also drugged badly so he couldn't use his full strength. He was chained to the wall before they removed the bonds and left. Bakura came out of the corner of his cell and slowly approached his mate. Akefia turned to him and growled angrily at him. _

"_**This is your entire fault Bakura. If you hadn't of gone to inspect the city we wouldn't be here. You are lucky I'm drugged at the moment."**_

_Bakura backed off and lay back down in the corner. _

--Ω∞Ω--

_A few hours later the drug on Akefia subsided and he ripped the chains off the wall and transformed to his full form. He turned to Bakura and growled dangerously. Bakura who had transformed at the same time put his ears back and dropped to the ground. Akefia walked up to him and attacked him, biting and ripping off patches of fur. Bakura's cries were heard down the hall by the guards who came running. They saw what was happening and Bakura was trying to fight back but was too injured to. They sedated Akefia so that he wasn't strong and just collapsed to the ground. They brought in stronger bonds and chained him back up to the wall. They left Bakura to himself. _

_Bakura laid there and licked up his wounds he could reach. There was one that he couldn't which was on his neck and back. He was too weak to move because of what his mate had done to him and he continued to clean up his wounds he could reach before he fell asleep, leaving his neck and back._

_The drugs wore off in a couple of hours and Akefia saw what he had done to him and slowly approached a sleeping Bakura. He dropped down beside him and nuzzled his face. Bakura woke and saw him and his ears dropped back and his head stayed on the ground. Akefia nuzzled the side of his face apologetically. Bakura nuzzled him under his muzzle and whimpered. _

"_**I'm so sorry Bakura. Please forgive me."**_

"_**I always would Akefia. I disobeyed you. I'm sorry."**_

"_**Shh, rest."**_

_Akefia got up and lay down behind him and laid his head over Bakura's neck after cleaning his back and neck. Bakura didn't stay awake for long._

--Ω∞Ω--End of Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

"It was 100 years before you arrived and there were many escape attempts once I healed completely. Never gotten out till now."

"Oh Bakura." Ryou said he didn't know what to say.

"**And I'm still sorry about what I did back then Bakura." **

They both turned to see Akefia coming towards him. Ryou got up and walked over to him and hugged him around the neck. Bakura transformed and walked over. He nuzzled Akefia under his muzzle.

"**I told you I forgave you, long ago." **Bakura said to him and licked his face a few times.

"**I know but still I'm sorry about it."**

"**I know but stop it it's starting to become annoying."**

"**Alright. What are you both doing out here?"**

"I woke up and went down to the river to wash my face and then felt sick so I ran into the forest away from where we are building. Bakura saw and followed after me. We probably should have come back, should we?"

"**Yes I was worried."**

"Sorry." Ryou whispered.

Akefia nuzzled him in his stomach. Ryou smiled and Bakura licked Akefia's face again before licking Ryou's cheek. Ryou giggled and started to walk back to their home. Akefia and Bakura gave a wolfy smirk and followed after and took Ryou to the ground. Ryou looked around and shook his head. He rolled over and saw Bakura and Akefia right at his feet.

"You two just tackled me down." Ryou said in disbelieve as he got up.

Bakura and Akefia advanced on him and crawled over him and kept him down. Ryou looked up at them and crossed his arms and pouted. Bakura and Akefia shift to their half human half daemon form and start to tickle his sides. Ryou tried to throw them off as he laughed and laughed. His sides were starting to hurt from the laughter and he had tears following from his eyes.

"P-Please s-s-s-stop" Ryou said as he laughed.

"Who's the best?" Bakura said smirking at Akefia who just smirked back.

"You both, you both. You win, you win."

Bakura and Akefia stopped and smiled down at him. Ryou took deep breathes to calm down before he looked up at them. He pouted again and sat up and tackled Akefia to the ground and sat on his stomach. Bakura was on the ground laughing at the face Akefia pulled. Ryou sat there smiling happily down at him. Akefia chuckled and sat up on his elbow and stretched his arm out and pulled Ryou forward and kissed him.

Ryou pulled away early and got up and quickly changed and took off into the forest and stopped and looked back at them. He gave a wolfy smile and watched as they got up and transformed again walked towards him. Ryou took off and ran into the forest. Bakura and Akefia took off after him knew they were going to enjoy the chase. Ryou hid behind a tree and changed back and quickly climbed and sat up on a branch as saw them come from where he had just been. Ryou had to stifle giggles as they looked around. Bakura lowered his head and smelt around for him. Bakura walked to the tree where Ryou was sitting in. He sniffed around and walks away with Akefia in toe.

When they walked out of sight they climbed up in the trees and waited to see if Ryou would move from where he was sitting in the tree. They weren't disappointed. Ryou walked over and under where they were sitting. Ryou continued walking around carefully in his wolf form. He walked a few meters away from the tree and sniffed the ground. He'd lost their scent.

Unknown to Ryou to figures jumped down out of the tree behind him and landed silently. Then walked forward and both nipped at his heels. The next thing they knew was they were on the ground and a large daemon wolf form of Ryou standing over them on his hind legs.

As soon as he saw that Bakura and Akefia were on the ground staring up at him in shock he changed back to his wolf form and took off back to everyone. He couldn't believe that he had just attacked his own mates. He could have stayed but he was scared and he'd been in his daemon wolf form which he now hated. Arriving back he hid in his sleeping back and shivered. Yugi and Malik saw him come back in and hide. Looking at each other they walked over.

"Ryou? Ryou what's wrong?"

Ryou's small wolf head popped out before he changed back into his human form. "I...I attacked Bakura and Akefia."

Ryou started crying. Malik and Yugi were shocked. Everyone heard Ryou crying and came over. Then Atemu asked what was going on and Yugi told him that he attacked his mates. Atemu nodded and sat down next to Ryou.

"Ryou did you do it on purpose?"

"No. I was hiding while they tried to find me. I hid in a tree and they went straight passed like they didn't even know I was there. So I climbed back down and followed after them. I then lost their scent. I was then what I thought was attacked and I transformed into..."

"Into what Ryou?"

"Into my full daemon form and threw them off. When I realise that it was them it was too late and they were on the ground staring at me. I changed back and took off." Ryou cried.

"Shh, it's alright I'm sure they aren't angry at you Ryou."

"That's not the problem Atemu. I've never tried changing into it. Seeing Bakura and Akefia in it that form I don't like it."

"Ryou I have a theory there." Marik said. "You got scared Ryou, it may be because you are..."

"What...What are you saying Marik?"

"I'm saying Ryou. You might be pregnant. We did hear you, Bakura and Akefia last night. So you may be pregnant."

"That's great." Ryou said happily. "But I attacked my mates."

"You did." Said annoyed voices from behind them.

They turned to see Bakura and Akefia and what it seemed like was that they just arrived and hadn't heard the conversation. Ryou cowered and shivered. Atemu stood and walked over to them.

"Come with me for a minute then you can go to your mate."

Bakura and Akefia nodded. "Do go anywhere Ryou." They growled.

Ryou transformed into his wolf form and cowered and whimpered. Yugi and Malik tried to comfort him but it did little to help him.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia followed after Atemu who led them to where they were building. It was going great they had nearly finished the first home. It had 2 rooms. One for the couples and another for the children.

Atemu turned to them. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah he attacked us and is going to be in trouble." They never knew Ryou heard and had bolted off into the forest.

"Akefia, Bakura, forget what he did. Akefia you know what happens if a daemon is pregnant. They are spook more easily because of their unborn children."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bakura asked annoyed.

"He is pregnant. That's why when you snuck up on him he didn't even know it was you. He didn't even want to do that. He' never used his full daemon form at all till now and he doesn't like."

"Then why did he then?" Bakura asked.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" Atemu said annoyed. "You snuck up on. He didn't want to attack you, he felt scared when you two nipped his heels and did the first thing that came to mind when dealing with unknown daemons. He's absolutely terrified of what he did and from turning full daemon."

"You are right Atemu. That's what happens. I guess there is really no reason to be upset with him, it was instinct to do what he did."

"So what your saying is he felt threatened and did whatever was necessary to protect his unborn children? Wow never thought that could happen. Makes sense about what happened."

"Yes now both of you go and calm your mate. He's terrified and cowering now because you growled at him." Atemu said as he turned and left them.

He arrived back at the undercover area where the others where. They looked around and saw that Ryou wasn't there. Yugi explained that Ryou heard what they were talking about and that he was in trouble and bolted. Bakura and Akefia transformed into their full daemon form and took off after him.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou kept running. He didn't know where he was going to go and he was already tired. He hadn't eaten much lately and he had already lost most of his energy and he was just relying on his adrenaline that was left in his system. Ryou didn't know where he was and what way he had gone. He just kept running. When he thought he was safe for the time being he settle down in a hollow of a tree to rest. He closed his eyes to rest but didn't fall asleep.

It was about 30mins later that Ryou heard movement in the trees. Ryou kept as low as he could and his ears were flat against his head. Bakura and Akefia dropped into view and didn't look all too happy. Ryou tried to move but was too exhausted and just kept silent. Bakura and Akefia looked around and spotted Ryou and walked over. Ryou whimpered and started shaking more.

"**We found you at last. Ryou don't do that again." **Bakura said

"**Ryou we're sorry. I didn't think that you could have been pregnant and I know what happens when a daemon is pregnant. I just didn't think of it."** Akefia said.

"**Please stop shaking Ryou. Please?"** Bakura said noting that Ryou hadn't stopped shaking since he saw them.

Ryou looked up at them and looked back down again. Akefia and Bakura had dropped down next to him in the hollow of the tree while they were talking. Ryou leaned closer to Akefia but was tense. Akefia smiled and pulled him close and laid his head over Ryou's neck. Bakura moved over and laid his head on Ryou's back. Ryou relaxed and yawned.

"**Sorry for scaring you Ryou."**Bakura said.

"**It's alright. I'm sorry for attacking you both and then running off."**

"**Ryou don't blame yourself for that. We all know and we will refrain from doing anything to spook you. Ok?"**

"**Ok. But...but aren't you mad?"**

"**About what?"** Bakura asked.

"**About me running off?"**

"**No Yugi said that you over heard us talking with Atemu and got frightened and ran. I guess we were to blame there. But you rest for a bit we'll head back a little later."**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

It had been two weeks after Ryou found out he was pregnant and the now had a noticeable bump on his small petit form. He had been throwing up every morning and had migrated to the edge of the sleeping area so that when he woke he didn't have to wake any others up. But that didn't save the two he was sleeping with from being woken. He had also taken up to sleeping in his wolf form. It made him feel safer and more comfortable with the belly he was getting.

During the two weeks Yugi and Malik helped Ryou out with the jobs they had to do. Like making sure that everyone didn't get dehydrated while they worked, regardless whether or not they were daemons. They had gotten 2 huts done within the two weeks and everyone migrated to them and slept in different rooms. Atemu, Yugi and Yami slept in one of the rooms in the first house, Bakura, Akefia and Ryou in the second of the first house, Malik and Marik in the first room of the second house and Seto and Jou in the second room in the second house. They had already started working on the other two huts.

Now that Ryou was pregnant it was Malik, Marik, Seto and Jou who had to go and get stuff from the city to help with building. Ryou felt so helpless at the time. He knew he couldn't do much but that still didn't make him feel any better.

When they had all taken up to sleeping in the huts the whole undercover area had become free space. They could put all their tools and wood that was for the houses there to stop them from getting wet in the morning dew. Ryou thought of an idea that they could put there so that it was like a gathering area but he would need to get away for a little bit.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou walked around for Jou and found him resting down at the river bank alone. Ryou walked over and sat down next to him.

"Jou do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Like what?"

"Take me to the city?"

"Why?" Jou asked surprised.

"I need to buy a few things. You can accompany me."

"Alright, but can I ask what it is?"

"No I'll show you when we get there. I have all the money I need. I know where my money is before I was put away."

"Ok."

Jou transformed and took off. No one notice them leave.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou lead Jou into a furniture store after he grabbed his large amount of cash that he had stored up for many, many years. He looked around for an assistant while he browsed. Jou was confused as to why they were here.

"Hello can I help you?" a male assistant asked.

"Yes I'm looking for day beds."

"Oh ok right this way."

The assistant lead them towards where there were many different day beds. They were large and didn't come with any cushions. So Ryou would have to shop for them.

"These don't mind being outside but under a shelter?"

"Only one would last out in the elements. This one here."

He showed them a dark black brown day bed. It was big enough to fit 3 people on it comfortable while laying down. The sides came up about 40 to 60cm high and was all slated horizontally. The disappointment was that it didn't have any cushions at all. Ryou thought it would be perfect. It was close to the same colour the undercover area was and would match in perfectly.

"How much is it?"

"78,540.69 yen.($779.84 AUD)"

"Ok. How many do you have in storage?"

"I would have to have a look. How many do you want?"

"Four if possible."

"Ok come with me and I will check and see what we have in storage."

Ryou and Jou followed the man and went to the computer. He looked through the system and it turned up that they had 5 in stock at the time. Ryou brought the 4 day beds and asked Jou to take the first back home and he would be shopping for the cushions. Jou looked sceptical about leaving Ryou alone but nodded either way. The man asked if he wanted any help with moving them and Jou nodded and said that he would like the beds dropped off one at a time to where they would be closest to the camp. Although he told them the street name.

He got in the van with them when they had the first and drove off. When they arrive at the forest area which was in a relatively good side of the city the men helped unload it and drove off to collect the next. Jou took a look around and dragged the daybed into the bushes and transformed and took off with it in his arms.

--Ω∞Ω--

Arriving back he landed and everyone came out to see him. He transformed back into his human. They helped him move the daybed into the undercover area as he explained that Ryou wanted to go into the city and he went with him and he wanted to put something in the undercover area to relax on and had brought 4 daybeds and Ryou was now searching for cushions to put on them.

Bakura and Akefia blew up, angered that he let Ryou go off on his own in the city. Jou explained that it was hard to say no to him and that he didn't want to let him go off but Ryou made him give in. They just ran off into the forest and towards the city. Jou sighed and took off again in his daemon form with Seto who was going to help take daybeds back.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia arrived and the city and transformed into their half human form and hid their fur from sight. They started looking through the city for Ryou who could have been anywhere. They weren't happy and were going to give Ryou a good yelling for what he did. They wouldn't have been so angry if Ryou had someone with him at the moment but were as he sent Jou off and was now alone.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou was wondering back towards the shop that he had brought the daybeds from. He had 2 trolleys tied together with 4 foam mattresses that would fit perfectly on the day beds stuffed in it. He was also had a bag tied to the trolley that had black covers in them.

Ryou was walking past an alley way and was grabbed from behind and dragged in his trolley that he still had hold off followed in with him till he was hit in the face forcing him to let go. He looked up to see a big man standing over him. Ryou wrapped his arms around his stomach as the man bent down to eye level.

"Give me your money and I'll let you go."

Ryou quickly took out his change that he had left from shopping and handed it over hoping to get away from being beaten. The man sneered at the 1,991 yen ($19.77 AUD) in his hand. He hit Ryou again and this time in his chest, very hard. Ryou yelped and fell back. He curled his body around his stomach. He prayed the man would just leave. The man just stood and started kicking Ryou. Luckily they all missed his stomach and got his arms, legs and a couple caught his head.

Ryou was now sobbing in pain and wishing for his mates to help him. He knew it properly wouldn't happen. They didn't even know he was gone unless Jou said something.

--Ω∞Ω--

Akefia and Bakura were strolling along the streets searching where ever Ryou would be. They heard sobbing and yelping coming from an alley way up ahead. Deciding to check it out they ran forward. Turning into the alleyway they saw a large man standing over a small body that was protecting his stomach. They realised that it was Ryou. He had a couple of bruises on his forehead and on his arms that they could see. They figured he most likely had many on his legs but they were covered in his pants at the time.

They ran forward changing into their daemon form and tackled the man. Before he could scream they bit into his neck silencing him. They turned to Ryou who was still on the ground cowering. They changed back and walked over. Bakura knelt down and put his hand on Ryou's cheek. He felt Ryou flinch and turned his face up to look at him.

Ryou's eyes slowly opened to show red rimmed eyes. He saw his mates and cried. Bakura smiled softly and lifted him up in his arms. Akefia growled and took the trolley and started pushing it back to the forest where they would give it to Jou or Seto and head back to camp. Ryou continued to cry softly in Bakura's arms as they headed off home.

--Ω∞Ω--

Arriving back at home Ryou saw that Jou had put the daybeds under the undercover area and the mattresses were covered up with the covers he brought. Everyone watched as Akefia and Bakura headed in to the hut where they were sleeping in. Bakura put Ryou down on their bed and moved away. Akefia moved forward and growled down at him. Ryou whimpered and kept down.

"What do you think you were doing?" Akefia growled at him angrily.

"I...I-I was o-o-only t-trying to h-help o-o-out and m-make th-th-things more c-comfortable for e-everyone." Ryou stuttered in fear. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER IF YOU DIDN'T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN AND GET JOU TO TAKE THE STUFF BACK OR EVEN IF YOU TOLD ONE OF US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Akefia roared.

Ryou flinched and shrunk back. Bakura cringed, it reminded him of when he disobeyed Akefia. He looked back at Akefia and saw him advancing on Ryou in his full daemon form and Ryou had turned into his wolf form and curled up on the ground shaking. Bakura jumped forward turning into his full daemon form and stood between Ryou and Akefia. He knew Akefia was going to hurt him and if he did then he could kill the pups.

"**Akefia don't, Ryou has pups. You could kill them." **

Akefia turned on him and leaped at him. Bakura threw him off and Akefia jumped back at him. Akefia caught Bakura's shoulder in his jaw and Bakura roared in pain and threw him off and out the door. He hurried after and threw him from the hut. Akefia turned at him and growled.

"**That's enough Akefia. I know my place, but if you hurt Ryou you will hurt your own pups." **Bakura said as he backed down. **"I'm making sure none of our pups will die."**

Akefia growled again and walked away from the camp. Everyone turned to Bakura as they heard and saw what was happening. Yami walked over and helped him back into the house and into their room. Ryou looked up at Bakura and saw his shoulder bleeding. Ryou stood up and nervously moved away as Yami helped him down and left. Ryou sat in the corner and looked at the ground. Bakura looked over at Ryou.

"**Ryou come here."** Bakura said as he licked his shoulder.

Ryou nervously walked over and laid down next to him and whimpered. Bakura looked sadly at him and nuzzled his neck.

"**Ryou I'm angry that you left and I understand you just wanted to help. But you should have told one of us. We were worried when Jou told us that he took you in and you went off after telling him to bring the things back as you had to look for something. We aren't angry that you left, we are angry that you went off alone after. You saw what happened. "**

"**I-I k-k-know. I-I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry f-f-for everything. You shouldn't have got between Akefia. You wouldn't have gotten hurt."**

"**If I didn't then you would be worse off than I am. He could have killed the pups if I didn't. I'll be fine. It will be healed in the morning ok?" **Ryou nodded. **"Now you. Change back so I can see your injuries."**

Ryou did as asked and he removed his pants and there were bruises all over his legs. Bakura ran his hand gently over them to feel in case of breaks. Ryou whimpered whenever he touched one of his bruises. Once he was done he looked at Ryou's arms and then his head where the two bruises were. Ryou pulled away and lifted his shirt to show the bruise that was on his chest. Bakura checked it then checked his stomach in case. There were no bruises and he relaxed a little.

Ryou laid down on the sleeping bag and cried. Bakura laid down next to him and held him close. Ryou continued to cry.

"He hates me." He cried.

"**No Ryou, he doesn't hate you he loves you very much. He was just worried so very much. I was as well. Remember what I said about him being dominant and that it was mostly for your safety. He would have showed you who was dominant if I hadn't stepped in. But you ****must**** tell us where you are going if it's a long way from the camp. I can't stress that enough. I don't want to see you hurt by him and neither does he."**

"I will from now on." Ryou sobbed.

Bakura kissed him on the forehead and waited till Ryou was asleep and went out to tell everyone what happened and then went back in again when Atemu told him that he should be in there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Ryou was now 8 weeks pregnant and it was very hard to move around and he was tired easily. On the 4th week of his pregnancy he and the others went into town, excluding Akefia who just stayed back, and went shopping. They were shopping for beds, as well mattresses and baby supplies. Bakura and Ryou got an extra mattress for the pups instead of a cot. They were going to put up a fence around the mattress. They brought diapers and other things that would be necessary for when they were born.

Marik, Malik, Jou and Seto got the other things like towels, clothes, soaps and other bits and pieces.

It had only been 6 weeks since he had been in town and gotten Akefia angry with him. Akefia didn't sleep in there room that night or any nights following. He stayed with Seto and Jou. Ryou cried every night in Bakura's arms. He still helped with the chores that he, Yugi and Malik had to do, but stayed well away from Akefia. He had tried that once and it nearly got him hurt.

--Ω∞Ω--Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

_Ryou was handing out water to everyone along with Yugi and Malik. Ryou handed a cup to Bakura and Marik who was next to him. He looked over to see that Yugi and Malik weren't going near Akefia. Ryou gulped. He still had another cup of water and he didn't want his mate to get to hot and sweaty. _

_Ryou nervously walked towards him. When he was 5metres away he stopped. _

"_Akefia..." He said softly and Akefia turned and let out a low growl and this caught everyone's attention. "D-Did you w-want something to d-drink?" He asked weakly._

"_No! Get away from me." He growled as he walked forward._

_Ryou backed away and Bakura came over. "That's enough Akefia. Ryou was trying to help you. Do you know how much you are hurting him by not talking to him and growling at him every time you see him?" By now Ryou had already disappeared back into their room. "Akefia he's not eating very much at the moment and if it keeps up he's going to kill the pups and maybe even himself all because you won't talk to him. He's getting too weak."_

_Bakura turned and left and Akefia went back to work. _

--Ω∞Ω--End of Flashback--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou looked along with everyone else. They had just finished the last two huts and now they had huts for each couple. They were all now deciding who should have what hut. Seto chose the one closet to the river as it was further away from everyone else. Of course Jou agreed with him. Marik and Malik chose the one next to theirs. The last two had to be decided between Atemu, Yami, Yugi and Akefia, Bakura and Ryou. Ryou and Yugi just stayed back and let his mates decide who had what hut.

In the end it Ryou and his mates had the one on the end and Yugi and his mates had the one next to Marik and Malik and him. Ryou went in and helped Yugi move his and his mates stuff to their hut and went back to his. He saw Bakura moving their stuff into the other room and went to help. He noticed Akefia wasn't around and was saddened. They moved their bed and left all the stuff for the pups in the other room.

After moving the stuff he walked back outside and saw Akefia sitting on the daybeds. It had been the first time he'd seen Akefia sit on them. Ryou had a small smile on his lips and walked towards the river to get a drink. He had to walk near Akefia to get his cup and he was scared. None one else was around, they were all getting settled into their new houses. Ryou walked over and quickly grabbed his cup and moved away. He felt Akefia's gaze on him the whole time.

Ryou sat down near the water's edge and dipped his cup in. Ryou sat back and started drinking. He had another cup of water before taking a minute to stand up. He started walking back over and started feeling dizzy. He put a hand on his head and stopped. It was getting worse until darkness surrounded his vision and he fell to the ground.

--Ω∞Ω--

Akefia had been watching him the whole time and now Ryou was on his way back to the undercover area. He stopped and put a hand on his head and then collapsed to the ground.

"Ryou!" Akefia cried out.

Akefia jumped up from where he was sitting and ran over. By now everyone was looking out and saw Ryou on the ground with Akefia holding him in his arms. Bakura ran over and knelt down. He looked over at Akefia silently asking what happened.

"He was coming back from the river after drinking and collapsed to the ground. Ryou come on wake up." He said shaking him lightly.

"Let's get him out of the sun." Bakura said.

Bakura stood up and walked over beside Akefia and help him stand with a heavy Ryou in his arms. They walked over to where Akefia had been sitting and laid him down. Seto came over and looked him over.

"I can't say for certain, but it could be because of the heat, little water and because he is carrying unborn pups. Bakura has he been eating more the last couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. I...I had to threaten him to get him to do so."

"What was the threat?" Akefia asked.

"That if he didn't I would... I would feed him like he was a baby, force feed him food. That was enough for him to do as I asked." Bakura said looking away, ashamed he did that.

"You did what was best Bakura. For him and the pups." Akefia said. "Let's get him bed."

Bakura nodded and Akefia lifted him up into his arms and walked away. Everyone went back to what they had been doing earlier. Bakura moved the sleeping bag away and Akefia sat down and laid Ryou down gently down on the mattress. Akefia looked up at Bakura who was watching them both sadly. Akefia stood and walked over to him. Bakura looked at him and hugged him tightly. Akefia smiled and hugged him back.

They both moved and lay down on either side of Ryou. Bakura lay down behind him and held him close and Akefia stayed away just enough to looked at them both and he ran his hand through Ryou's hair. He saw that part of Ryou's shirt had slipped up and he reached down and ran his hand over his swollen belly. They heard Ryou moan and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around and saw he was back in their hut. He looked over and saw Akefia looking at him. Ryou tried to back away and ran into something that was Bakura and Ryou whimpered.

Akefia reached out a hand and laid it on Ryou's cheek and he felt Ryou flinch but left it there. He leaned forward and Ryou watched with fearful eyes. Akefia closed the gap and laid his lips on Ryou's. Ryou gasped and Akefia took the chance to slip his tongue in and search out his mouth before pulling back. Ryou looked at him, his eyes full of tears. Ryou jumped on him and cried. Akefia was a little shocked but wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Ryou continued to cry for a while before he calmed down enough and just lay there sniffing. Akefia pulled back just enough to look at him and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry Ryou."

"No I should be. I didn't tell you where I was going and I know I should have told at least one of you. I'm sorry. I just felt so useless."

"I understand but you should have said something. But how about we forget about that." Ryou nodded. "Bakura how's your shoulder after what I did?"

"It was gone the next morning no harm done."

"I'm glad you stopped me." Bakura nodded. "How about we get some sleep. There's nothing else left to do and the others will most likely be resting."

"Can we rest outside? In the fresh air." Ryou asked.

"I think that's a good idea. You have to stay out of the sun."Akefia said.

They all got up and headed out to where the daybeds were. Ryou climbed on and Akefia followed then Bakura. Akefia lay in the middle length ways and Bakura and Ryou lay up against him. Akefia's arms wrapped around them.

--Ω∞Ω--

It had been a week since Akefia had gotten back to talking with Ryou and Bakura. Jou had sent for his sister, Serenity, to help when Ryou gave birth. Ryou was lying down next to the river in his human form watching the water flow by softly. He felt the pups kick against his stomach and hard. This cause Ryou to yelp a little. He smiled and went to get up. It took him a minute or two but was standing and panting hard.

He wandered back over to the undercover area and laid down on a daybed. Ryou lay there breathing deeply. He saw Bakura and Akefia come out of the hut and Bakura had a little limp and both were smiling happily. Ryou just rolled his eyes; he knew what they had done.

"Don't roll your eyes at us Ryou."

"I will. I wonder how the others will feel about hearing you two during the day. Ow!" Ryou yelped when the pups kicked again.

"Ryou?"

"Just the pups kicking a bit. It just hurts a little."

Akefia chuckled and knelt down by Ryou's stomach and moved Ryou's shirt up to show pale skin. Ryou blushed slightly and Akefia placed his hand on top of his stomach and the pups kicked again. Akefia chuckled and leaned down kissing Ryou's stomach all over. Ryou giggled and squirmed around at the feeling. Bakura laughed softly and Akefia smirked as he placed kisses on Ryou's stomach. He stopped after a bit to let Ryou calm down before Ryou winced again and this time not from the pups.

"That wasn't from the pups." Ryou wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I think they are coming."

Bakura ran off to get Serenity and Akefia lift Ryou into his arms and went into the hut. He laid Ryou down on the mattress. He sat down by Ryou and held his hand. Bakura back with Serenity and she kicked both of them out of the hut and went and sat down on the daybeds with everyone else.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was 8hours till Serenity came out. Bakura and Akefia hurried over to her.

"Congratulation Bakura and Akefia you have 6 healthy pups, 3girls and 3boys. Ryou's sleeping at the moment but you can go in, just try not to wake him."

Bakura and Akefia hurried in and everyone chuckled and waited to see what the pups looked like. Bakura and Akefia arrived inside and looked down at Ryou and pups that were sleeping at his side. Ryou was in his wolf form and curled up. Bakura and Akefia sat down beside Ryou and looked at the pups. Three had silver in their fur which were Bakura's and the other three where pure white like Akefia.

One of the pups woke up and started to walk around blind. Bakura and Akefia watched as the pup ran into Bakura's leg. Bakura smiled and the pup changed it course and walked towards the edge of the mattress. Bakura picked the pup up before it could walk off and it gave off a small distressed sound at being picked up. This sound caused Ryou to wake and see that Bakura was holding one of the pups. Ryou smiled and nudged Bakura's leg to get his attention. Akefia also looked over at Ryou and smiled. He crawled behind him and lay down.

"You did wonderfully Ryou."

"**Yeah and now I look like a woman as well."**

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked.

"**I have tits. Not that I mind but it's just strange to not have them and then have them after I gave birth."**

"Well you'll get use to it." Bakura said putting the pup back down next to the others.

"Thought of names yet?"

"**No. I've been sleeping."**

"Ok how about tomorrow we choose names."

Ryou nodded and stood up on the mattress. He picked up a pup in his jaw and jumped off and walked into the other room and put the pup down inside the fencing that fit right around the mattress. Bakura and Akefia came in with the others and put them down. The pups all huddled together and Ryou climbed in over the fence and lay down beside the pups who moved sensing their mother next to them and huddled up to his side. Bakura and Akefia climbed in and lay down beside Ryou.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning to the pups pushing against his side trying to get to his nipples. Ryou shifted and lay on his side and the pups were able to attach to his nipples. Ryou heard small giggles and looked over to see Yugi and Malik standing at the door. Ryou moved his head, indicating for them to come over. Yugi and Malik ran over and knelt down at the fence and looked at the pups.

"Wow Ryou they're so cute."

"Yeah, pity for me I have to lay on an egg for 12weeks. I'm glad I don't yet that would be so annoying. I don't know about Marik but I'm not sure he wants kids. All well. Can I at least help you with yours?"

"**Sure Malik of course. I'm sure when Marik's ready he'll let you know."**

"Yeah I guess."

"So have you named them yet?"

"No we haven't. Ryou was tired yesterday so we went to sleep." Akefia said leaning up and looking at them.

"H-Hi A-Akefia." Yugi squeaked. "S-Sorry, d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-t-to w-w-wake y-you."

"Don't worry I had been awake for a while." Akefia chuckled. "Although you both might want to get back to your mates before they wake up and start worrying."

"Bye Ryou." They both said quickly and ran out.

"**Bye...guys."** He said slowly. **"You had to scare Yugi didn't you?"**

"Sorry. Bakura get up, stop pretending."

"Go away I'm tired." Bakura mumbled and rolled over away from them.

Ryou giggled and Akefia rolled his eyes. "Bakura now!" Akefia said.

"Fine, fine I'm up." Bakura rolled over and sat up.

Ryou giggled and turned back to the pups. They had finished drinking and were wondering around. Ryou stood up and jumped over the fence. Bakura and Akefia followed after him. Ryou wobbled and sat down. He shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"**I'm a little dizzy I should be fine."**

"No back into bed." Akefia said,

"**I'll be fine, honest. I need to go to the bathroom."**

"Fine then back into bed. How long since you have eaten?" Akefia asked and Ryou looked away. "Ryou? How long?"

"**Since the night before yesterday."**

"Why haven't you eaten? No wonder why you are feeling dizzy. You have pups that need milk and you need to keep up your strength to feed them." Akefia scowled at him.

"**I know I'm sorry."** Ryou mumbled and looked down and headed outside, he really needed to go.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou was laying down on the daybed in his human form. He had the pups running around on it. He had made his body a wall so that they didn't go near the edge. They were tugging on each other. They still hadn't opened their eyes yet so they were moving blindly.

The others had come over and checked out the pups. Ryou was waiting for his mates to come back with food. They still yet had to name their pups as well. Ryou rolled onto his back and sighed. His arms behind his head.

One on his pups nudged his side and he looked to her. She was one of Bakura's pups. Ryou picked her up and sat her on his stomach. She curled up and went to sleep there. Ryou smiled and looked over to where there was sound coming from the bushes. He saw Bakura and Akefia come out with 3 deer. Ryou smiled and waved to them. Ryou then turned back the small pup on his stomach. She was still curled up sleeping happily there.

Bakura and Akefia came back over to Ryou and smiled down at the pups there. They saw the pup on Ryou stomach and chuckled. Ryou looked up at them. They were standing behind Ryou's head. Bakura leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and Akefia leaned down and kissed him. Ryou smiled as Bakura sat down next to him and lifted the pup off him.

"Go eat with Akefia. I'll watch them."

"Thankyou."

Ryou kissed him on the cheek and got up and Bakura lay down with the pup on his stomach. Ryou walked over with Akefia to the deer's. Everyone was already there and starting to eat. Ryou changed and started eating to his full. He had small bit and then went to leave when he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see Akefia there looking at him with a look of 'don't even think of going anywhere. You haven't finished'. Ryou went back over and ate till he was sure he would be close to sick. He looked up at Akefia and he nodded and continued eating.

Ryou walked back over to Bakura. **"You can go eat. I really need to lie down."**

"You ok?"

Ryou changed back as Bakura sat up and he sat down next to him. "Yeah Akefia made me eat a lot more than I normally do. I just feel a little sick. I should be fine if I just lay down."

"I'm glad Akefia made you eat more. If he didn't I would have sent you back."

"You were watching?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yep. Ryou you have to eat more than you are now. You have 6 pups drinking from you and if you don't eat as much than you will could hurt yourself badly and not just yourself, our pups. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do. Go eat lunch. Go on."

Bakura nodded and stood up and went over to the others and started eating.

--Ω∞Ω--

After resting Ryou fed the pups again and talked with everyone. After feeding Yugi, Malik and Jou asked if they could hold a pup. Ryou nodded and they gently picked on up and sat down on the ground in front of Ryou and held them gently. Bakura and Akefia watched them carefully, till Ryou put his hand on their shoulders and gave them a look of 'calm down they aren't going to hurt them.' Bakura and Akefia calmed down. Ryou looked at them again and then back at the pups that were next to him.

"So what are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. Let's start with Akefia's pups first." Bakura said.

"Ok." Ryou went and picked up a pure white female. "Let's start with her." She had wild fur like Akefia's and brown and grey colour eyes.

"Lilith?" Akefia suggested and Ryou smiled and nodded.

Ryou then went and picked up a male. "This little fella?"

"Akins?"

"Ok. Never heard of it before."

"You properly wouldn't have. It's Egyptian."

"Does it have a meaning?"

"Yes. Brave."

"Cool." Ryou put him down and picked up the last pup of Akefia's, it was a girl that was in Yugi's hands. "Her?"

"Ryou you choose." Akefia said.

"Um... Dalila?"

"I like it. Did you know the name you chose was Egyptian as well?"

"Really? I heard the name a few times when I wasn't in prison and thought it was a nice name. Does it have a meaning?"

"Yes. Gentle."

Ryou smiled and gave the pup back to Yugi and picked up one of Bakura's pups next to him. "Bakura what about him?"

"Aldwyn?"

Ryou smiled and picked up the other male from Jou. "This guy?"

"Um... Yuri?"

"I like it." Ryou picked up the little girl from Yugi, which was Bakura, although she was a runt. "Her?"

"You chose this time Ryou."

"Um...Adora?"

"Beautiful Ryou. Nice choice."

Ryou smiled and put the pup down with her brothers and sisters. Ryou lay down and smiled at them as they tugged on each other's ears.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou was sitting on the daybed with his 2 week old pups and they were jumping on each other and pulling at each other's ears. He was in his wolf form and was watching them. Bakura and Akefia came up to him.

"Hey Ryou."

"**Hi Bakura, Akefia."**

"Listen everyone's going into town. We were both planning on going unless you want one of us to stay? We were going to get something for you and the pups."

"**No you both can go. I'll be fine. Can you help get them back inside?"**

"Sure. Come on you active pups. Back inside."

Ryou giggled and lifted one into his mouth and hopped down and walked into the hut. Ryou placed the pup down in its bed and waited for Bakura and Akefia to put the others down. Ryou changed back into his human form and yawned softly. This caught Bakura and Akefia's attention.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay. You are tired."

"What for? I'll take a nap in our bed instead of the pups nudging me every second I sleep. You two go to town if you have stuff to do. I'm guessing you won't be long anyway."

"No, an hour at most." Bakura said.

"Alright you two go now. I'm going to take a nap."

Bakura and Akefia nodded and walked with Ryou out of the room and into theirs and tucked Ryou down in bed, kissing him on the forehead before both left hand in hand. Ryou smiled at the sight before snuggling down and drifting off to sleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia climbed on Malik and Marik's back and held on as they took off towards the city. Unknown to them someone was close to the camp. Although the person didn't see them leave but they were extremely close.

The person slowly walked through the forest and came to a small camp. He looked around and saw that there was no one anywhere in sight. He heard small yapping coming from around the camp and decided to take a look. He followed to the noise and walked in the hut. He saw a white haired boy laying in bed and then went into the room where the sound was originating from.

* * *

Hope you like it. You are going to hate me for the next chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me over what happens. Please.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

The man walked over to the wolf pups, who saw the man come in and walked over to him. They yapped some more and was a little louder. The man knew that wolves were most likely for the deaths over the many years and was out hunting for any he saw. He knew the kid would wake with the sound of a gunshot. So he pulled out his knife and picked up one pup and stabbed it in the chest and the other pups along with it.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou woke to the smell of blood and walked to the door way to the room where the pups were. He saw a strange man standing there killing his pups. His pups were lying on the floor dead. Ryou was devastated, that he didn't realise that he transformed into his full daemon state. He jumped forward and threw the man back, causing him to hit his head hard and fell unconscious. Ryou saw all his pups where on the floor, blood flowing out of their chests.

Ryou turned back to the man that had done it. He walked over and grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out and, using the rope they had, he tied him to a tree that was next to the shelter. Ryou let out a long mournful howl before going back inside to where his pups where laying dead.

--Ω∞Ω--

The others had just landed near the outskirts of the city. They were about to head in when they heard a long howl. Bakura and Akefia looked at each other before changing to their full daemon form and ran off faster than any of the others had ever seen before. The others looked at each other before taking off after them. They didn't hurry as much as Bakura and Akefia but still went fast.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia arrived back and saw there was a man conscious and tied to a tree. He had stopped struggling against the bonds and stared in fright at the wolf daemons in front of him. Bakura and Akefia looked up to see the others coming in to land. The man then pissed his pants and the 4 dragon daemons, 3 people with wings, claws and a tail and 2 of them that looked bad and one that looked gentle.

"Akefia, Bakura what's going on? You just left in a hurry." Yami asked.

"**That was Ryou's howl. Ryou where are you?" **Bakura said.

Bakura and Akefia walked towards their hut and smelt blood coming from inside. They burst in and saw that Ryou wasn't in bed and could hear sobbing in the room where the pups where. They walked over and into the room and saw that Ryou was laying down beside his pups bodies in his wolf form. They stood there in shock while Ryou just lay there sobbing.

They soon came out of it and walked over. Akefia lifted Ryou's body into his arms and walked out of the hut and sat down on the edge of the undercover area as Ryou sobbed in his fur and he bowed his head and let tears fall from his eyes.

"Akefia, what's going on?" Atemu asked.

"**Go look in the pup's room." **

Ryou burst out crying at the mention of their pups. Bakura came out and was silently crying. He sat down next to Ryou and Akefia and buried his face in Akefia's shoulder and cried. Akefia moved his arm and held him close.

The others moved and walked into the hut and into the room with the pups. Yugi, Malik and Jou were the first to see and gasped stepping back. Yami, Marik, Atemu and Seto moved in and saw the dead bodies of the pups. They moved Yugi, Malik and Jou out and went to leave.

--Ω∞Ω--

The others came out with tears in their eyes. They were saddened to see what happened. Akefia had calmed down enough and looked at Ryou.

"**Ryou what happened?"**

"**I...I woke up to the... the smell of blood... I went to where it was......was coming from... When I went in... I...I-I saw him..."** Ryou pointed to the man tired to the tree. **"...he was standing next to the... pup's bodies. I tackled him down. He killed them."** Ryou burst out crying again.

Bakura and Akefia turned to the man that was absolutely petrified. He was visibly shaking. Atemu came out and stopped behind everyone else and looked at the man with an evil glare before turning back to Ryou his gaze turned to sorrow. Bakura turned to the man tied to the tree. Walking over he could see that the man was shaking so bad. He smirked and knelt down in front of him.

"**Thought you would try to kill off all wolves did you?"**

"Wolves are the reason there have been many death in the city over the past year. This just proves it."

"**No it doesn't, we just arrived here and haven't eaten any innocent people, just the criminals but we now eat only animals we catch in the forest." **Akefia said.

He sat Ryou down on the daybed. Akefia walked over and bit down on the man's leg hard and snapped the bone in his jaw. Bakura went to his shoulder and bit down and broke the bone in his shoulder. The man screamed in pain each time. Bakura and Akefia stood back and looked at him. He was wincing and breathing heavily in pain.

Bakura and Akefia moved back and went over to Ryou. He was still sobbing on the bed, lying on his side. Akefia sat down and pulled Bakura on his lap and Bakura pulled Ryou up and held him to his chest. Akefia was able to have his arms wrapped around Ryou as well. Ryou continued sobbing till he put himself to sleep.

"Bakura, Akefia we'll move your bed into the other room of ours til we clean up your hut."

**"Thankyou Atemu. We appreciate it."**

--Ω∞Ω--

It had been a week since the pups had died and Ryou hadn't eaten a single bit of food. Everyone had tried to get him to eat but all he did was lay in bed and cry, sleep or just lay there doing nothing. Bakura and Akefia were worried and they knew that no food was starting to have an effect on Ryou.

It was night time and everyone had fallen asleep and Ryou got out of Bakura and Akefia's grip and wondered outside. There was snow starting to fall. Ryou wondered down to the river and got something to drink. He smelt food up at camp and wondered back up and saw part of a deer left and he took 2 very, very small bites before turning to the forest and wondered off.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was a few hours since Ryou left the camp and Bakura and Akefia woke to find he wasn't there. They got up and looked out and saw that there was snow falling and the little grey wolf was nowhere to be seen. They took off at a slow run and went into the forest to look for him, both in their wolf form.

It was an hour or so before they heard a small mournful howl that was many, many kilometres away. They took off in the direction towards the howl.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou lay down on the small hill and cried again. He'd been lying on the same hill for the past hour. He was slightly cold but not overly. He continued to cry.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia came to a small hill about 2 hours later and noticed a small grey form covered with snow, laying there on the top of the hill. Soft sobbing could be heard. They made their way over and saw that Ryou was covered in a small layer of snow and hadn't shaken it off in a little while. Both daemons lay down next to him and nudged him gently in the neck.

Ryou lifted his head and looked on either side of himself to see Bakura and Akefia there. **"Hi..."** he said softly.

"**Ryou how long have you been laying here?"** Bakura asked.

"**I'm guessing you heard me?"** they nodded. **"Since then."**

"**Come on let's get under the trees. We'll head home tomorrow morning."** Akefia said and stood up.

Bakura followed but Ryou just continued to lay there and stare off into space. Bakura and Akefia were very worried that if it kept going this way then Ryou would hurt himself badly. Ryou slowly stood up and turned around and followed after Bakura and Akefia who had started walking. He stood in between them.

When they were under the trees a bit Akefia grabbed the ruff of Ryou's fur and pulled him towards a extremely large tree with a hollow inside that was big enough to fit them in. Akefia moved in and lay down and Bakura nudged Ryou in. Ryou just did as he was told to and curled up to Akefia while Bakura lay in front of him, blocking the entrance. Ryou's headed rested on his paws and Akefia laid his head over Ryou head and Bakura laid his head down next to Ryou. Bakura whimpered and Ryou turned his head a little and nudged him before going to sleep.

"**Akefia we have to get him to come out of this state. He'll kill himself if he keeps going."**

"**I know Bakura. I'll think of something."** Akefia licked his face. **"Go to sleep." **

--Ω∞Ω--

Akefia watched as Ryou woke the next morning but didn't move he just stared off ahead of him. Akefia's ears went back and he was now extremely worried. He'd stayed up all night watching and trying to think of a way to get Ryou back to normal, he just didn't know of any. Bakura soon woke as well and he looked up at him after seeing Ryou hadn't changed at all.

Bakura stood up and moved outside. Akefia nudged Ryou to move. He struggled to stand but got there and walked out and stood silently next to Bakura looking at the ground. Akefia stood next to them and started off back home.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was 3 hours since they started heading back and they still had an hour to go. Ryou was getting tired but he didn't say anything he just kept walking. A few minutes Ryou just fell to the ground breathing heavily. Bakura and Akefia turned to see him lying on the ground trying to regain his breath. Akefia and Bakura walked over and lay down next to him.

"**Ryou please stop this. You're only hurting yourself and everyone else. It's not your fault the pups were killed. That's doesn't mean we can't try again. You can still conceive again. Please just stop this torture on your body."**

"**I'm hurting others?"** Ryou whispered.

"**Yes, us mainly."**

Ryou froze and broke down and cried. He slipped into his human form due to a lack of energy and started to shiver. Bakura and Akefia moved closer and kept him warm. Once Ryou calmed they stood up, slipping into their deamon form and Akefia lifted Ryou into his arms and they headed back off again. Ryou had fallen asleep while they were going.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia arrived back at the camp and everyone turned and ran over.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

"**Ryou disappeared during the night. We found him and slept in a hollow of a tree. He's extremely tired and so am I. I'll see you later." **Akefia walked off into their hut.

Everyone turned to Bakura. He just shook his head and followed. He firstly went and grabbed some small piece meat from what their dinner was the night before going into the hut. He saw Akefia laying down with Ryou curled up in a ball next to him. Akefia saw the food he had and shook Ryou awake.

"**Ryou come on wake up. You need some food."**

Ryou slowly stirred and saw Akefia and then Bakura who was holding meat. Bakura moved over next to him and held it out to him. Ryou whimpered and extremely slowly shifted to his wolf form and started eating. He got through most of it before he felt sick and lost the strength to hold his form and slipped back to this human form. Ryou held his stomach and leaned over the side of the bed. He felt himself being pulled back and he struggled.

"No, I feel sick."

"**Just lay back and relax. You won't be sick." **Akefia said and forced him onto his back.

Ryou whimpered and just lay there. Bakura lay down by his head and ran his hand through his hair, Akefia rubbing small circles on his stomach. Once Ryou felt his stomach relax he rolled over, surprising both and wrapped his arms around Akefia.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't kill me. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Ryou woke later that day around late afternoon. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his human form and between Bakura and Akefia. He found he was on his side, in Akefia's arms and was looking at his chest. Ryou blushed only slightly before he felt Bakura's arms tighten slightly around his waist as they pulled himself closer.

Ryou brought his hands up and traced patterns on Akefia's chest before he burst out into tears. Though he was silent, his body still shook. Ryou's hands fisted against Akefia's chest and his head bowed forwards as he silently cried.

Akefia woke not to long after, to something in his arms shaking. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Ryou there. He saw him crying and tightened his grip on him.

"Ryou?"

Ryou looked up to see Akefia looking down at him. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Ryou no one said it was your fault." Bakura spoke up causing Ryou to jump.

Ryou looked around to see Bakura looking at him. Ryou squirmed around trying to get out and around to Bakura. Akefia smiled and let him go and Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and hugged him close. Bakura smiled softly and held him close while Ryou still cried. Akefia smiled sadly down at them both before he pulled them to him, Ryou ending up wedged between Bakura and Akefia.

When Ryou calmed down he just lay there tracing circles on Bakura's chest. Akefia stood up and transformed and jumped down off the mattress. Ryou looked at him before transforming and trying to stand up and failing. Akefia and Bakura chuckled while Ryou pouted at them.

"**You will have to stay here till you have the strength again."** Akefia said.

Ryou nodded sadly and let himself slip back into his human form. Akefia looked at him sadly and moved closer and licked his cheek causing him to giggle and squirm away. Bakura smirked and transformed and did the same to Ryou's other cheek. Ryou giggle and squirmed around trying to escape but was never able to. Akefia had placed a paw on Ryou's chest holding him there.

"S-Stop! You w-win. You win!" Ryou giggled.

Akefia drew back and nuzzled him in the neck causing Ryou to turn slightly and hug him around the neck before letting go.

"**I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?"**

"I don't know. Whatever you will have."

Akefia nodded and looked to Bakura. **"Not fussed. Whatever you grab will be fine."**

Akefia nodded and left. Ryou lay down on his back and looked at the ceiling of the hut. Bakura watching him closely before slowly getting up. Ryou looked over at him.

"Bakura?"

"**I need go. I'll be back in a minute."**

"Oh alright."

Ryou smiled as Bakura nuzzled him before jumping over and landing on the ground gracefully and walked out. Ryou watched him leave before his eyes locked onto the doorway to the other room in the hut. Ryou transformed and pushed himself, his legs shaking under him. Ryou forced himself to stand and climbed off the bed. He moved to the wall and transformed back into his human form and braced himself on the wall before walking to the doorway. He took a deep breath before walking around the corner and looking in.

He saw the bed and fence was like it use to be and there was no blood or fur on the ground showing that whoever cleaned up did a good job of it. Ryou had flashes before his eyes showing him what had happened before and he gripped the doorway in his hand. His head bowed and shoulders shaking as he cried and tears slipping from his eyes.

"**Ryou!"**

Ryou's head snapped up but he just looked ahead and didn't turn to face who was talking to him. "Yes?"

"**What are you doing out of bed and in here?"** Bakura asked from behind him.

Ryou didn't say anything. He felt so weak now. Ryou felt his knees give and he felt himself slowly falling to the ground. But before he hit, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled him into warm arms. Ryou turned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and buried his face in his chest. Bakura left the room and walked back to their bed and placed him down gently. Bakura slid in next to him and turned back again to his half form.

"Ryou why did you go in there?"

"I don't know... I just had to see where it happened." Ryou said as tears still fell from his face.

"It's not your fault ok. It was never your fault." Ryou nodded and buried his face in Bakura's chest again. "Just promise us you'll be the old Ryou again. We don't want to lose you Ryou. We would rather have you safe than the pups." Ryou's head snapped up. "Because we can always try again, but we would rather both of you safe. If we lost you we would most likely kill ourselves."

Ryou nodded and Bakura rolled onto his back and pulled Ryou onto his chest. Ryou kissed him gently before yawning and laying his head on Bakura's chest and looked to the entrance of the hut waiting from Akefia to return.

--Ω∞Ω—

Akefia had to be quick. He couldn't let anything happen to anyone in the camp. He'd seen them coming and it wasn't a good sign. The one that they'd obviously killed had friends and now they were closing in on where they were living. Akefia had been stalking a doe when he smelt people coming. He abandoned the doe and went to inspect. He saw a dozen men armed with rifles and knives. Cursing he bolted off to the camp. Akefia arrived back and saw everyone apart from Bakura and Ryou out.

"Atemu we have a problem." Akefia started. "Bakura, Ryou get out here now!" Akefia called.

--Ω∞Ω—

Bakura frowned and Ryou looked at him. "I can't walk anymore I'm too tired Bakura. I want to sleep."

"I know you do. But Akefia called us. I'll carry you ok."

--Ω∞Ω—

Akefia turned to Atemu. "You know that hunter we killed that killed mine and my mates pups?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well he had friends and a lot of them. There on their way here now."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other. Atemu, Marik and Akefia were growling. Atemu walked over and sat down next to Yugi and Yami on one of the day beds and everyone followed. Akefia sat down on the last free one and waited for Ryou and Bakura to make their way over from the hut.

Ryou stretched his arms out for Akefia and Bakura passed Ryou over who hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything to eat Ryou."

"It's alright."

Akefia sighed and turned to Atemu. "What do you want to do? Quite frankly I would have all the mates in one hut together and have Bakura and Yami watching it while you, I, Marik and Seto go and ambush them before they get here. It gives us time to think of something else to do."

"I have to agree with you. I think that's the best course of attention. Then we can pack up and move. I'm thinking another city. We don't eat humans anymore so there would be no reason for the humans to venture out far."

Everyone nodded and Ryou sat shivering in Akefia's arms. "Akefia I'm cold."

Akefia looked down at him sadly and pulled him closer. "We'll take you inside in a couple more minutes ok?" Ryou nodded and huddled in closer. "Which hut?"

"I say Seto's. It's furthest away from the camp. It also gives Bakura and I somewhere to hide." Yami said.

"I agree. Alright now Bakura, Yami you are to hide somewhere around the hut and attack anyone that gets near."

"Alright." They bother said.

"Now Akefia, Marik, Seto we need to plan what we are going to do."

"Well I'm going full daemon so yeah." Marik said smirking.

Ryou looked at him and then to Akefia. "Why does he seem happy about it?"

"Because he's larger than Seto and because he hasn't been able to go to his full size because it's just too noticeable."

"Oh."

"Well let's get ready. Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou get into Seto's hut now." Akefia said and all of them nodded and got up apart from Ryou, he was still in Akefia's arms. "Bakura go get a sleeping bag from the hut."

Bakura nodded and headed off to the hut. Akefia stood up and held Ryou close as he headed off to Seto's hut. Heading in he went into the second room and sat down on the mattress with Ryou in his lap. Ryou was cuddled up close shivering only slightly. Akefia looked down at him concerned.

"Ryou? You ok?"

"I'll be fine Akefia."

"No I have to get you something to eat and soon."

"I'll live till you have dealt with these people."

"Ryou you haven't eaten in so long it can't be good for you."

"I'll be fine." Ryou said. "I promise."

"You think you will be but you won't. I'll go get a fish from the river." Bakura said as he walked in with the sleeping bag in his arms.

"I'll live but if you must then I'll eat it."

"Good."

"Ryou I have to agree with your mates. Because you haven't eaten the last week you need to eat." Atemu said from the door way with Yugi in front of him and Yami next to him.

Ryou looked away and down at the ground. Yugi ran forward and knelt on the ground. He hugged Ryou and Ryou hugged him back.

"Ryou you're our friend. We were very worried about you. If we found out earlier you were eating again we would have gotten you something."

Yugi pulled back and looked at him. "Thanks Yugi. You can stay in here with me after they leave if you want."

"Sure." Yugi smiled.

Bakura placed the sleeping bag down behind Akefia who placed Ryou down before doing up the zip and smiling.

"You stay in here alright. No matter what." Akefia said.

"Alright."

"Good. I don't want to find you have disobeyed me Ryou."

"I won't."

Akefia smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead before getting up and leaving. Ryou watched him leave before looking around for Bakura. He couldn't see him. Ryou laid his head down and sighed softly. What he didn't know was Bakura was behind him. Bakura stretched out his hand and placed it gently on Ryou's head. He felt Ryou jump under him and chuckled. Ryou rolled over to find Bakura there and pouted.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Yeah. I'll go catch you something alright. Just try not to fall asleep. I'll get the other mates in here if you want."

"Please?"

"Alright." Bakura chuckled and kissed Ryou gently before getting up and leaving. "You three! Ryou wants to see you." Bakura said to the other daemons before leaving the hut all together.

Bakura wandered down to the river quickly and started looking for a fish.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Atemu, Akefia, Marik and Seto were all heading out towards the hunters. Marik was flying up top to distract them before the others attacked. Seto was also with him but was to come down through the trees as he wasn't as large as Marik. If they caught them at a clearing Marik would come down as well.

Atemu and Akefia hid within the trees. They could hear footsteps and were ready. There wasn't a big enough clearing for Marik so he wouldn't be able to land. The instant all 12 hunters came out in the open they attacked. Atemu and Akefia went to either side and attacking the last hunter and killing them instantly. Going in for a second Akefia received two shots to his side causing pain but he kept going.

Marik swooped down sticking his head in the trees and grabbing three of the hunters in the middle and taking them away and eating them. Seto came down through the trees and stood in front of the three that were shooting at either Atemu or Akefia. They instead turned and started shooting at him, but before they could fire a shot Seto had burned them to a crisp.

Atemu and Akefia just killed the last ones and looked around at each other. Atemu noticed Akefia had been hit twice, Seto none and couldn't see Marik at the time being. Himself he'd been shot once in the shoulder. It hurt like hell but would heal like there was nothing there the next morning.

Marik changed form and flew down and to the battle field. He himself and been shot a few times but the scales protected him so they protected him. Seeing Akefia shot the most and in his side he walked over and held him steadying just in case.

"Akefia are you alright?" Marik asked.

"**I should be fine Marik. Though they got me pretty good." **

"Seto can you take him back?" Atemu asked.

"**Yeah sure."** Still being in his dragon form.

"Come on Akefia let's get you back so you can rest up."

Akefia just nodded and went over to Seto and climbed on and held on tight. Seto took off and Atemu and Marik followed after him flying. Arriving back Seto landed next to Akefia's hut and let him off. Bakura had seen them come in and then the blood on Akefia's fur. He ran inside to Ryou who had eaten a while ago, and collected him in his arms and ran back to the hut.

--Ω∞Ω—

Akefia lay down gently on the bed after moving the sleeping bags away. He'd taken the bullets out during the flight with Seto so now all he had to do was heal. There was one on either side of his body. He looked up seeing something entering and saw a worried Bakura and Ryou coming over. Bakura put Ryou down next to him and Bakura knelt on the ground.

"Akefia what happened?"

"**I was shot. It's nothing much."**

"Akefia you were shot twice how can you say that?" Ryou said, tears in his eyes.

"**Because the injuries will be gone in the morning. I've been around for a long time, remember that."**

"Change form Akefia." Bakura commanded.

"Huh?"

"Turn to a wolf."

Sighing Akefia changed and became a wolf. Ryou had also changed at that point and was curled up at Akefia's head and licking his cheek and muzzled. Bakura changed and started to lick the wounds. Akefia flinched at the start before relaxing and started to lick Ryou back as well. Ryou had moved out of the sleeping bag and moved close and was now up against Akefia and whimpering. He was worried and scared.

"**Shh I'm alright Ryou."**

"**I'm still worried."**

"**Now you know how we felt when you did nothing for that week."**

"**It's not the same."**

"**Yes it is Ryou. You were hurt emotional I'm hurt physically. We were very worried."**

Ryou whimpered all the same and pressed closer. Akefia lifted his head and moved Ryou's neck and head under his before laying his back on top and rubbed his muzzle up against Ryou's cheek. Bakura finished cleaning the wounds and moved on to the bed and lay down next to Akefia and rubbed his head against his shoulder. Akefia looked at him and licked his face.

"**Thankyou Bakura."**

Bakura smiled before getting up and heading out. Akefia looked after him and went to follow and started to stand and cringed before laying back down again. Ryou saw and nipped his neck causing Akefia to snap his head around to him.

"**Don't get up, you're injured. Don't ever think of growling at me. Both of us don't have energy or strength to do anything. Bakura's looking after us now."**

Ryou had started to feel himself change back again and laid down on his side. Ryou looked up Akefia and saw him watching him sharply. Ryou flinched and looked away. He moved to try and grab the sleeping bags but when it was too hard and just lay there next to Akefia.

"**Ryou you didn't want to change then did you?" **Akefia's eyes still narrow and sharp as they watched him.

"No, I didn't have the strength to stay like that." Ryou said looking at the matrass and took a deep breath.

"**So you think you can tell me what to do?"**

Ryou visibly flinched and looked at him. "You are just as weak as I am. If you start moving around you could kill yourself. If you are dominant when it comes to safety, than you should know when to rest when you're injured, if you don't want your mates to worry. That's exactly what will happen if you start to move around just after being shot. It's only just stopped bleeding thanks to Bakura." Ryou stated firmly but it started to get weak before he just begged softly. "Just rest till it's healed, please."

Akefia's face softened and he changed to his half form and moved closer to Ryou who flinched when he touched his shoulder. He sighed softly and lay on his back and pulled Ryou closer and had him resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ryou I'm not angry. I just looked angry to see what you would do. I'm glad to know you care if I'm hurt."

Ryou snapped his head up. "You weren't angry that I said that?"

"No. I'm glad you stood up for that. It shows that you know what is best for your mates even though you are submissive to us."

Ryou smiled and kissed him gently before laying his head back down on his shoulder. Ryou laid his hand on his chest and just traced patterns there while they waited to see where Bakura had gone.

--Ω∞Ω—

It had been half an hour before Bakura came back and had a very large piece of meat in his jaw, though it wasn't very bloody so that their bed and hut wouldn't stink. Bakura dropped it next to the bed and looked at them. Ryou was asleep and Akefia's eyes had snapped open when he heard Bakura had entered.

"**Food's here."**

"Thankyou Bakura. Ryou wake up, Bakura got food."

Ryou groaned and rolled over off Akefia and faced the wall mumbling. "No, not hungry want to sleep."

"**Ryou you will eat. Either we force you or you eat willingly. Your choice, either way you will eat."** Bakura said.

Ryou groaned again and rolled over weakly and looked at Akefia and Bakura. He tried to sit up but didn't get anywhere. Bakura moved over and helped Akefia down next to the food before moving to Ryou and lifted him into his arms and placed him on the other side of the meat. Ryou turned to his wolf form with a lot of trouble before eating quickly before he changed back.

He ate very little till he was full and lay back down. Bakura moved over and tore off a piece and opened Ryou's mouth and placed it in. Ryou ate it and groaned and held his stomach. Bakura tore off another small piece and went to place it in Ryou's mouth. Ryou shook his head quickly.

"**No, no more. I feel sick."** Ryou moaned out weakly, shaking his head from side to side.

Bakura ate the piece of meat and lifted Ryou, who had just changed back, up and placed him in the middle of the bed and started to rub his stomach gently while Ryou rested his head on Bakura's lap. Akefia finished soon after and pulled himself on the bed and lay down on Ryou's other side and slipped to his half form.

He clawed Ryou's hair and Ryou looked over. He smiled and tried to hold his arms out to him but he just didn't have the energy. Though his hands did move and show what he wanted faintly and Akefia got the message. He pulled Ryou into his arms and Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou gently and then Akefia.

Bakura went and ate his fill before dragging the carcase out and to where they put the bones before they were burned into extinction. He saw Yugi walking over out of the corner of his eye and looked over and stopped. Yugi was nervously walking over.

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi jumped when he was spoken to. "Um... H-How's Ryou a-a-and A-A-A-Akefia?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not as scary as Akefia Yugi even though I look it. I will be if need be but you don't have to worry. They are both fine thankyou for asking. The others are fine?"

"Y-Yeah they are fine. Everyone's saying they hope Akefia gets better and the same with Ryou."

"Tell them thankyou and I'm sure Akefia and Ryou would thank them for their concern. You guys can come and keep Ryou company tomorrow if you want. Akefia may be there but he won't mind. I think Ryou would like to see you. So if anyone wants to come they can ok?"

"Yeah thankyou." Yugi smiled happily and hugged him briefly and then ran off not before saying. "Bye Bakura."

Bakura stood stunned for a second before shaking his head and walking back to the hut. The sun was setting and it was getting cold again. He saw Ryou was curled up to Akefia's side and eyes half lid showing he was nearly asleep. Bakura walked over and lay down on Ryou's other side and brushed the hair away so he could see his face.

"Ryou?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yugi and some of the others are coming tomorrow to keep you company."

"Hey what am I?" Akefia said and Ryou giggled.

"They were a little worried and weren't game to come in without being invited because you scare them plus I invited them so Ryou would have some others to talk to. I also thought Ryou would like to see them as well."

"Mmm...thankyou...Bakura." Ryou yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bakura and Akefia chuckled. "They were hoping you and Ryou would get better soon to Akefia."

"That's nice. Let's sleep, I'm tired and I'm sure Ryou doesn't want to be woke either."

Bakura nodded and Akefia kissed him before Bakura pulled the sleeping bags over them and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

It had been a few days since Akefia, Atemu, Seto and Marik went and dealt with the dozen hunters and a couple of weeks later they were getting ready to leave. All bits and pieces had been packed up onto mattress and sleeping bags were tied around everything on them. The three younger's helped where they could but it was mainly just packing things in the huts and then bringing them out to the others so they could pack them on.

They had also had Marik, Seto, Jou and Malik at the new sight and starting to build the new shelters. They started a few days after the incident with the hunters and had now 2 huts finished and things were being moved into each. They had just basically taken down the old huts and transported the wood and timber to the new spot and just use new nails and screws to hold it together.

Ryou was getting better, his strength returning along with his weight. This making his mates happy; although they still kept him from doing too much, but was slowly allowed to help with different things. It proved to make Ryou feel more helpful as well.

--Ω∞Ω--

Right now Ryou and Yugi were sitting on the last mattress that was to leave. Because the distance they had to travel Yugi wouldn't be able to fly and well Ryou couldn't anyway. So they were sitting on a mattress that had rope wrapped around it so that Malik and Marik could carry it. They then would be in their full daemon form and would have no problem carrying it.

Atemu and Yami were fixing up the finally bits and pieces for Jou to take. At the moment Akefia and Bakura were over with Ryou and Yugi waiting to leave. Once Jou flew off Atemu and Yami turned towards everyone else and walked over.

"Ready to leave?" Everyone nodded. "Ok Marik, Malik."

Both moved away from them and then started to transform. Their body started to become bigger and parts of their body were moving around where they shouldn't before both let out a loud screeching roar as it finished and at that same time their wings sprung out from their backs. Yugi gasped at just the mere size of them. They had flattened trees that were next to them and were even taller than the trees in the forest.

Yugi moved slowly closer to Yami who was standing next to him. Yami looked down at him and saw that there was fright in his eyes before he kneeled down.

"Yugi they are our friends they won't hurt you."

"I know that it's just habit of being afraid of something that larger and more powerful than me."

Malik moved over before kneeling down and laying his head on the ground in front of the mattress. Yugi giggled and moved closer and rubbed his snout that was taller than him. He stopped when he heard a low growl erupt from Marik and Yugi giggled, seeing jealousy in his eyes, though he could also see a spark of amusement.

"**Are you trying to steal my mate from me?" **A growl at the end.

"Oh no I wouldn't dare Marik, I already have mine." Yugi said giggling and he saw a smirk appear on Marik's dragon face.

"**Get on Akefia, Bakura."** Marik said while Malik stood to his full height.

Bakura and Akefia got on next to Ryou and Yugi moved back to the middle. Marik had walked around the other side and taken hold of the rope in his front foot and Malik had his side in his. Bakura and Akefia had pushed Ryou to the mattress and Yugi followed suit and kept himself low on the mattress and then Marik and Malik started taking off. Yugi now knew why Bakura and Akefia had Ryou to the mattress. The wind that was created by their wings was so very strong and if he hadn't of been holding on then he would have been knocked off.

All to soon they were in the air and Yugi wouldn't feel any pressure from the gusts of wind that was created by Marik and Malik and he slowly eased himself up. He looked around and saw that they were a bit of a distance on either side of them and Yami and Atemu were flying in front of them. Yugi smiled and looked over and saw that they were already above the clouds and he couldn't see the ground.

Yugi looked over to Ryou and his mates and saw they were just laying there with each other talking. Yugi turned away and just looked at what he could see. He didn't want to annoy them so he let them be.

--Ω∞Ω--

After 6 hours of flying they were finally descending. Yugi had fallen asleep after the first hour and had been curled up on the mattress. During the last hour of flight Atemu had come over and found him to be asleep before taking the small daemon in his arms and went back to Yami. Both flew with a happily sleeping Yugi who when Atemu picked him up snuggled up closer.

When they landed they found the shelter and only three huts which confused all apart from Marik and Malik who knew why. Atemu passed Yugi to Yami and walked over to Seto and Jou who were there to greet them. Akefia, Bakura and Ryou going up with them.

"Seto what's going on? Why are there only three huts?"

"Me and Jou aren't staying."

"What?" They cried out in horror though soft enough to let Yugi sleep.

"I'm going back to the daemon kingdom and am taking Jou with me. I miss Seth, Atemu."

"I understand Seto. You do remember that I ordered him when you were taken prisoner along with Akefia, Bakura and Marik that he was to stay there no matter what and that I would find a way to get us out."

"I know and I won't get angry with him. Me and Jou are leaving tonight under the cover of darkness to get to the portal unseen."

"I know. I guess we should get the rest of the stuff settled and get an early dinner organised."

"Yes it seems so."

"Bakura, Akefia I know you like to hunt, want to..." Atemu asked as he turned to look at said daemons but found they were gone.

Ryou giggled. "They knew you were going to ask and have now left."

Atemu shook his head. "Well I guess you are helping with the last things that need to get settled and then you, Yugi and Malik can spend some time saying goodbye to Jou and Seto."

Ryou nodded and headed off to just that. Yami looked to Yugi who was still asleep and smiled seeing the smaller had his face buried in his shoulder to block out the noise around him. He so didn't want to wake him but had no choice.

"Yugi wake up." He said softly in Yugi's ear. "Yugi it's time to wake up." Yugi mumbled something and tried to bury himself more into him. "No Yugi you have to wake up."

Yami gently placed Yugi's legs to the ground and straightened up. Yugi slowly woke and was still clinging to him. Yugi blinked a few times before looking around and seeing they weren't at the old camp or in the air.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"We are at our new camp. We are just about to finish off the rest of the unpacking before saying goodbye to Seto and Jou."

"What?"

"Seto is taking Jou back to Atemu's Kingdom's to live." Yugi still couldn't believe it but nodded. "Yugi Seto does have another lover, Seth, that Jou knows about. Atemu had told Seth that he was to stay there no matter what and that he would find a way to get Seto back. He just had to stay so that someone was in control of the Kingdom who he trusted."

"Oh ok. Well why didn't they leave when we first got out?"

"Because as soon as the prison exploded there would have been people all over the world searching for any daemons that escaped. We had to wait till they were sure that none got out. Though there are still daemons that are caught every day because they just don't change their form to look human because they don't like looking weak."

"A bit like Bakura and Akefia."

"Yes." Yami chuckled.

"We'll still get to see them though every so often, right?"

"Yes we will don't worry."

"Doesn't Atemu want to go back and rule?"

Yami didn't answer but looked up behind Yugi. Yugi felt arms wrapped around his waist and pulled back to someone's chest. Yugi looked up to see Atemu standing there and he giggled. Atemu smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the lips and Yugi's arms went up and wrapped around his neck.

"I don't want to just yet. I would like to take a break from that. We'll stay here for a while till we need to go back. Seto, Seth and Jou will keep me update on what's going on back home. If there's a problem then we'll head back."

Yugi smiled and nodded and turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck again hugging him. Atemu in return hugged him back and pulled Yami in with his wings and wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you both." Yugi whispered.

"And the same with us little one." Atemu said softly.

"I guess we better start unpacking everything and putting the rest away." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yes but tonight we are going to have some fun with you."

Yugi blushed and let out a yelp when Yami pinched him on his bottom. Yugi grumbled rubbing his now sore behind and went off to help Ryou with what he was doing. Yami chuckled with Atemu at Yugi's reaction.

"We're lucky Atemu."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

You'll all be happy to know that I have written up to chapter 32 and have nearly finished. I'll be able to update more of this story and have figured out how I'm going to finished it. I'll just have to write it now. This story will most likely be nearly or over 40 chapters. So hopefully it will keep you entertained.

Also there is a lemon in this chapter. There are warnings put in place for those who don't want to read.

Anyway here's the next chapter. I'll be gone for 5days for my best friends birthday in another state. I'll be back on Monday and then I'll update then. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Yugi and Ryou were now sitting down with Jou and Malik and talking. They were getting in their last conversation till Seto and Jou left. They were sitting around the fire that had been made and happily chatting away.

Atemu and Yami were sitting up in a tree, above the huts, on a large branch. Yami sitting in Atemu's arms as Atemu gave kisses to the back of Yami's neck. Bakura and Akefia weren't back yet and Marik and Seto were talking with each other in another tree across the camp. Marik sitting on one and Seto on another.

The camp was set up differently to the other. The undercover area was in the centre like last time with a fire made in the middle which was were Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou were talking. The huts on the other hand were done differently. The huts were further apart from the other; they were spread evenly around the undercover area, giving them more privacy.

It was close to night when Bakura and Akefia returned. Ryou jumped up to great them instantly and helped move the food they'd caught to the area where their food was kept. They all sat around the food and started eating.

All too soon it was getting really close to dark and Seto said they had to leave. Yugi, Ryou and Malik all huddled around Jou saying goodbye while the others huddled around the two saying goodbye. After all the goodbyes both jumped high in the air and transformed and took off. All too soon they were out of sight.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik sighed before sitting down around the fire on the day beds with their mates directly after them all curled up together. Yugi snuggled up close to Yami who was lying back against Atemu. Their tails wrapped around each others. Ryou was against Bakura who was against Akefia; while Malik was lying on top of Marik.

"So...what now?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know. Yami and I have to try and get our powers back and then we can teach you. The prison we were taken to had a special raw metal built into the whole building that stopped that, so it defused our powers. Unfortunately for them they used every ounce of that raw metal in the building and there is none left in the whole world or our daemon world so we are safe." Atemu said.

"What about what's left over?"

"No they can't use it. Once a certain amount of heat has hit it, it doesn't work and besides the explosions would have caused a massive fire that would have gotten every inch of the prison. When I went to get my money I had hidden I by passed the prison and it was a large area of burned building. So we are completely safe now with our powers."

Yugi smiled and relaxed against the two. Akefia was talking quietly with Ryou and Bakura while Marik was doing the same with Marik. Yugi yawned softly and blushed when everyone looked at him.

"Well I think it's time for sleep. We'll see you all in the morning." Yami said looking down at Yugi.

"Yes see you all later."

Yugi wandered into the hut with Yami and Atemu following behind him. Yugi lay down on the bed and yawned softly. He just wanted to curl up under the covers and sleep. Yugi looked at Yami and Atemu as they sat down next to him. They looked at each other and grinned before looking back at Yugi. Yugi stared at them before gulping and tried to back away, but Yami and Atemu's tail wrapped around his legs holding him there.

**_Lemon starts here. _**

"Our little mate wasn't running was he?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shook his head looking between the two. "I think he is, don't you Atemu?"

"Yes I do. You think we should punish him a little?"

"Yes."

Yugi gulped and look for anyway to escapes but there was none. He was pulled back to them and then pushed backwards onto the bed. Yami and Atemu crawled over on either side of him and slipped off his shirt. Yugi blushed slightly and moved his arms to cover his chest, no matter how many times he'd done it; he still was embarrassed to a point.

Atemu and Yami moved his arms away and moved down and both latched onto Yugi's skin. Yugi gasped and arched his back, moaning as their hands started to stroke any bare skin they could reach. Yugi moaned and could already feel himself starting to harden. Yugi's tail moved and started to tease Yami's stomach while one of his hands teased Atemu's.

Atemu and Yami pulled back when his nipples hardened and watched as Yugi tried to catch his breath. Yugi looked at them both before pouncing on Yami and started to grind his hips with Yami's. Yami gasped at the feeling and pulled Yugi down for a kiss. Atemu moved in and sucked on Yami's neck happily before he threw Yugi onto his back and ground his own hips into Yugi's causing him to cry out. Atemu moved down and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and ravished him.

Yugi felt Atemu remove his pants and underwear before leaving him completely exposed. Yami pulled back to see Yugi's throbbing erection in their face. Both grinned and turned to each other before Atemu pounced sending Yami onto his back and ground his hips into Yami's. Yugi giggled before moving over and tearing through Yami's shirt and sucking on the skin. Atemu grinned and slipped Yami's pants off before going back and grinding into him. Yami ended up panting before Atemu pulled Yugi away and watched as Yami regained his senses.

"You're a little over dressed Atemu." Yugi told him.

"I know."

Atemu slowly pulled off his shirt before peeling away his pants, giving his mates a lovely show as he did. Atemu moved forward and pushed Yugi back onto the bed before settling between his legs and held out his hand as Yami passed him the lube. Yugi smiled and Atemu slipped a lube coated finger into his entrance and pushed it in and out before pushing in the last two fingers as Yugi adjusted.

Yugi whined loudly when Atemu withdrew his fingers before putting more lube on them and threw Yami over his lap, so he was resting on his stomach, and slipped 2 fingers into him. Yami moaned loudly and arched his back as Atemu prepared him. Yugi stared wide eyed wondering who was taking him but didn't have time to ask when Atemu finished with him he was pulled into Atemu's lap and he wrapped his legs around his waist as he pressed in. Yugi whimpered, it hurt no matter how many times he been through it with them.

"Atemu, wi-will it always hurt?"

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"It's alright, but will it?" Yugi asked again as they both stayed still and Yami was sitting behind him for the moment and kissing and licking his neck and slowly moving down his back.

"I don't know, you are really tight."

Yugi jumped slightly when he felt Yami lick part of his entrance and he felt Atemu's cock inside him twitch and Atemu's own body shivered as Yami's tongue had caused pleasure.

"Hey we should try double one day." Yami said out of nowhere while he still enjoyed the view he was seeing.

"What?" Yugi asked and jumped when Yami nipped one of his cheeks before sucking it.

"Double. As in double penetration."

Atemu had a small smirk on his face while Yugi had turned to look down at Yami. Though all he saw was Yami's bent back but that didn't matter.

"You mean as in both of you inside me at the same time."

"Yeah."

"Ya...Yami I d-don't think I could do that."

Yami sat when he noticed that Yugi was getting scared. Yami rubbed his back and sat back next to Atemu and rubbed his cheek.

"Yugi I wasn't saying as in let's try it now. We have a long life together and maybe one day when you get use to everything with us. We do like to play tie-me-up." Yugi giggled. "Then maybe we can try but only if you want to. But one day we will play games with you."

Yugi smiled before moving his hips with Atemu's and moaning softly. Atemu groaned softly before laying Yugi back and smirked down at Yugi who then frowned. Yami smiled and straddled Yugi's stomach and bent down and kissed him gently. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck before having to let go when Yami broke off the kiss. Yami sat up and moved back, Atemu's arms wrapping around him before he impaled himself on Yugi's cock.

Yugi let out a scream and arching his back. It wasn't one of pain but one of pleasure, he'd never done anything like that before, he was always the one being taken never taking. Atemu had to hold his hips down after that while Yami adjusted just to be on the safe side and while he tried to at least regain part of his senses. Yami leaned back against Atemu till Yugi came back to them and looked to him.

"Think we should have told him first?"

"Yes but you know he wouldn't have wanted to because he would be scared of not knowing what to do. Don't worry about him." Atemu told him before kissing his neck.

"Ya-Yami?" Yugi voice shakily.

"Hey Yugi, you ok?"

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"We thought you might like to try but you would've been too scared to. Don't worry, I'll do everything."

Yami leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling away and slowly rose up before falling back down again. Yugi gasped and arched his back as Yami continued to slowly rise and fall on his erection. As Yami did that Atemu started to slowly thrust in and out of Yugi who ended up moaning and asking for more. Atemu sped up and Yami matched his pace leaving Yugi with tears of pleasure rolling from his face. He couldn't even get one thought into his head, leaving the pleasure to take over.

All too soon Yami came when Atemu wrapped his hand around his erection and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts before he came and tightened around Yugi. Yugi gasped at the sudden tightness and screamed when he came. Atemu thrusted harder into Yugi before he came with a cry himself.

**_End of lemon, safe to read._**

Yami climbed off Yugi who had fainted and Atemu pulled out of Yugi and moved beside him and lifted him in his arms while Yami tapped his face lightly to get him to wake up. Yugi slowly stirred and looked around before his eyes fell on the two in front of him. Yugi smiled and reached out to Yami and curled up in his arms as Yami lay down on the bed and Atemu pulling the sleeping bag over them and wrapping his arms and wing around them and his tail wrapping around Yugi and Yami's tightly.

"I love you both." Yugi mumbled because he was slowly falling asleep.

"We love you too. Sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Yami whispered in ear.

Yugi drifted off before Atemu claimed Yami's lips in a kiss before both fell asleep, Yugi held tightly between them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating on Monday but there was a problem with our internet. It's fixed now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Yugi groaned as he woke the next morning. He didn't want to wake but something was making him wake. Something was teasing his thighs and something was pressing kisses against parts of his face. Yugi groaned in annoyance when he opened his eyes to see his lovers there and smirking down at him. Yugi pushed both in the chest, pushing them away from him and he curled back up under the covers to sleep more.

"Yugi come on get up."

"No let me sleep."

"Yugi we have let you sleep. It's midday it's time to get up."

Yugi whined and tried to go back to sleep but the sleeping bag was pulled from him and he was dragged to his feet by Yami. Yugi stumbled a little on his feet and hissed at the pain in his back.

"Yugi?"

"I'm fine, just last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Atemu from last night."

"Oh. You alright though?"

"Yeah you? I did take you?"

"Oh just a soft stinging pain when I woke but it's gone now."

Yugi smiled and leaned up against him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Yami smiled and led him outside where Atemu now was after pulling the sleeping bag from him and taking it to the river that was near the camp to wash seeing their activities last night dirtied it. They weren't the only ones having fun last night either. Bakura, Ryou and Akefia had their sleeping bag out, washed and hanging up to dry and so did Marik and Malik.

Yugi sat down on a day bed and ate what Yami gave him before laying back and talking with everyone. Atemu kissed his cheek before grabbing Yami's hand as Yami kissed his cheek as well and both started to leave.

"Atemu, Yami where are you going?"

"We are going to start to get our powers back. We'll be back later don't worry."

"Can I come?"

Atemu walked over and Yugi noticed Akefia, Bakura and Marik's heads bow. Atemu knelt down in front of him with Yami standing behind him leaning over the daybed and hugging him around the shoulders from behind. Atemu took Yugi's hands in his.

"Yugi you can't come. It's too dangerous for you to be there. I know when I was born as a daemon, like Akefia, once I turned two I was technically able to control them but I was taught when I was ten. So those 8 years in between I was dangerous. I had nearly hurt Akefia and Marik, as we were friends, on a number of occasions.

"When Yami was turned it was two years before I could start to teach him to control his shadows but during that it was dangerous for me. I was hurt on a number of occasions when I was caught off guard." Atemu chuckled at this. "We want you to stay here so that at least you are safe here. Please stay here with everyone else."

"Alright. I'll stay, I promise."

"Thankyou." Yami said and nuzzled Yugi's neck causing him to giggle.

"We'll see you later ok Yugi?"

"Yeah."

Atemu kissed Yugi's cheek softly and headed off again with Yami beside him. Both disappeared into the trees as Yugi watched after them. Ryou jumped off Bakura and Akefia and sat down next to Yugi and pounced on him and started to tickle him. Yugi letting out shrieks of laughter especially when Malik joined in. Yugi just couldn't escape even when he tried to throw them both off him.

"You win!" Both stopped and looked down at him. "You both are mean."

"It cheered you up." Ryou said and then looked around to Bakura and Akefia. "Can we go for a swim?"

Both looked at each other and then to Marik before looking back over and the three nodded. Yugi, Malik and Ryou cheered and jumped off the day bed and Ryou grabbed Bakura and Akefia hands and dragged him with him, Malik did the same with Marik and Yugi was running ahead as they followed the path down to the river.

--Ω∞Ω--

For the next few weeks Yami and Atemu left after lunch and head into the forest away from the camp and would try to regain control of their powers and would sometimes come back with an injury or two which would cause Yugi to worry to no end. He'd begged them whenever they came back with an injury to take a break for a day or two but the next morning the injury would be gone and then at lunch they would go back out again.

It took a few months for them to regain complete control and after that they stayed with Yugi after lunch and didn't need to go out to practice. Yugi was all the more happier for it. As the months past things were easy. No one knew where they were and that made things lazy and they could just relax with each other.

--Ω∞Ω--

It had been a year since they had been at the camp site and no one was trying for a child still not feeling completely safe to just yet. Ryou hadn't gotten over what happen to his pups and just wasn't ready at the time.

Yugi and Ryou were bored and wanted to do something. Their mates just wanted to be lazy so they were leaving them alone but were trying to find Malik and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Let's check his hut." Yugi suggested.

"Yeah he may still be in there."

Both ran over and were about to call out when they heard movement inside and listened closely.

"Mmm...Marik....More..."

Yugi and Ryou paled and looked at each other before bolting away. Both knew what that meant and didn't want to know anymore. Yugi and Ryou stopped over by Ryou's hut and looked back at Malik and Marik's hut before looking at each other.

"I don't ever want to go near that hut again after what I just heard." Yugi told Ryou.

"Yeah same here."

"What did you hear Ryou?" A voice said from behind them.

Ryou and Yugi jumped and turned around to see Bakura and Akefia standing there, Akefia's arm around Bakura's waist. Ryou smiled at them while Yugi gave a small smile and just took a step back.

"Malik and Marik are at it."

"Oh I see. Give me a minute." Akefia said walking towards the hut.

"Bakura what's he doing?"

"Going to yell at them for nearly scaring you."

"Akefia stop it's alright."

Akefia didn't listen and entered the hut. Ryou and Yugi's mouth dropped at that while Bakura chuckled. Then there was yelling and yelping coming from inside the hut. Yugi looked over when he saw Atemu and Yami come out of their hut to see what was going on before walking over.

"What's going on?"

"Malik and Marik were at it and nearly scared our mates." Bakura said looking towards the hut. "Akefia in there at the moment."

"Oh dear."

A minute later Akefia came out and walked over to them and wrapping his arm around Bakura and Ryou's waists and holding them close.

"What did you do?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing much just taught him a lesson. Ryou go have fun with Yugi, Bakura and I are going to lie down."

"Ok. Come on Yugi."

Yugi and Ryou ran off into the forest and disappearing from view. Yugi was in front of Ryou and running quickly, weaving through the trees before coming to a stop at a large thick tree and jumping up onto a branch. Yugi looked down for Ryou but couldn't find him.

"Ryou? Ryou!"

Yugi jumped when he heard a growl behind him and saw Ryou in his wolf form on another branch. Yugi giggled and sat on the branch swinging his legs.

"**You're fast you know."**

"No I didn't. You would be faster than me in that form."

"**True but you have wings and will next year be able to use shadows."**

"Yeah. Hey want to play tag?"

"**Yeah sure. I'll start. Hurry up and run."** Ryou let out what sounded like a giggle.

Yugi squeaked and jumped down and ran off, getting further away from camp. Yugi giggled running faster from Ryou who was gaining on him. Yugi ran for about ten minutes before using his wings and jumped up towards a high tree branch. Yugi looked down and giggled at Ryou who looked slightly annoyed.

RUSTLE

Yugi froze along with Ryou and both turned towards the noise before Yugi jumped down next to Ryou.

RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE

Yugi and Ryou turned to what seemed to be moving around them. There was suddenly a sound of a gun going off and Yugi yelped and looked to his stomach to see 5 tranquiliser darts there.

"Ryou run."

Yugi pulled them out and was already starting to feel dizzy. Ryou went to pull Yugi onto his back and run off but was shot in the side and he whimpered and looked to see 5 tranquilizer darts in his side as well. Ryou knew where they came from and let out a loud howl to signal Bakura and Akefia before he fell to the ground beside Yugi who was already unconscious. Ryou slipped to his human form and whimpered as he fell unconscious.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia jerked out of their laziness when they heard Ryou's howl and both jumped out of the bed changing into their full daemon form and running out of the hut and straight into the forest. The others were right behind him. They didn't exactly know where Ryou and Yugi were and it seemed they had been running all over the forest, weaving all over. This made it extremely hard for them to track them.

They finally came to a stop when they came upon human scent that was also mingled with Ryou and Yugi. Looking around they came across two sets of 5 tranquiliser darts and they knew what it was from. They were captured and were being taken to a prison.

"We need to go after them." Bakura and Yami said.

"No we need to go back to the Kingdom and gather the army then we'll go after them." This way we know we will all come back. Once we have them we won't be coming back to the human world again." Atemu said sternly.

Marik transformed and Atemu and Yami placed Bakura and Akefia on his back before everyone flew off towards the entrance to the daemon kingdom.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter. This chapter has mild rape I guess you could say and it's through the whole chapter. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Yugi whimpered as he slowly woke and was met with darkness but there was a torch outside the cell letting a small amount of light in. Yugi tried to move but found his arms were chained out on an angle from his head and his legs were chained apart as well. His wings were also strapped to the wall along with his tail. He also couldn't touch the ground. Yugi looked down at himself and found he was naked. Yugi whimpered, tears leaking down his face and he looked around.

Yugi squinted across from him and saw Ryou unconscious, hanging the same as him, arms and legs spread out like an X and he was naked as well.

"Ryou?..." No response. "Ryou!"

Ryou moaned hearing his name being called. Ryou opened his eyes and as they slowly focused he saw Yugi hanging in front of him.

"Yugi? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Ryou look down at yourself." Yugi said softly.

Ryou blinked before noticing that Yugi was naked before looking down at himself and gasped. Ryou blushed darkly but in the dark Yugi couldn't see it and neither of them could see the others private parts but they could tell they weren't dressed.

"Ryou do you think they'll find us." Yugi said, his voice wavering.

"Yes I do. We just have to be strong and wait." Ryou said and his own started to betray him.

Yugi sniffed and looked at the floor in front of him. They were both scared and were wondering what was going on. Both hung there for an hour before they heard footsteps coming towards them and both whimpered looking at each other before looking at the door to the cell.

It was different to the cell they were last time. This was all steel and there was a small square 6feet from the bottom that let someone look through and for light to come through. Both whimpered when they saw a human looking through at them before the door was unlocked and it opened up. Light poured in and both closed their eyes to the light.

Looking back over they noticed two bags being carried in, one in each guards hand. Ryou and Yugi cast each other a look before looking back at the three that were in the cell. They were all human.

"Wh-What g-going o-o-on?" Ryou asked.

"You both are criminals and are daemons. There for you are back in prison. Don't expect those two shadow daemons to be able to use their powers. They will be neutralised the instant they enter. The stone walling will stop that."

Yugi was smiling inside. They obviously didn't know what happened when the mineral in the stone was heated.

"So now considering all the daemons that worked in the prison have disappeared after the explosion over a year ago humans have taken over and no daemon will be permitted outside of their cell and will all be chained like you are. Though I have a special plan for you two. You both a very beautiful and I will have fun with your pain." Ryou and Yugi whimpered looking to each other. "Empty the bags."

Yugi and Ryou looked over to the guards that were each standing behind a table. Both guards empty the items in the bags on the tables and placed the bag next to the items. Yugi and Ryou got a good view of what they were. There were two very large vibrators that were larger than either of their mates, two controls that controlled the vibrators, two very small cock rings, two blind folds and a knife.

Yugi and Ryou trembled in fear and tears were already making their way down his face. The man that was there had what looked like black hair and his eyes were a blue colour. Yugi and Ryou watched as he walked over and picked up the knife and walked back between the two.

"Considering I run this prison no one will know what I do to you. So who should I start with? Well?"

He looked between the two crying daemons before picking Yugi and walking over to him. Yugi trembled more and watched him with fearful eyes as the knife was brought towards his face. He laughed hard before walking back to the table and just continued laughing.

"Don't worry I won't scar you pretty little bodies but I can't say anything about the inside." He picked up one of the vibrators. "I'll start with you still. Guards take his legs and hold them over your shoulders."

Yugi cried in complete utter fear as the guards unchained his legs and he started to kick and struggle hard but they eventually got a good hold on him and held his legs on their shoulders and spread apart. Yugi could only watch as the man walked forward and stand between his legs and kneel down. Yugi cast his eyes to Ryou for a second to see him struggling against his restraints. Yugi closed his eyes still crying before he let out a blood curdling scream as the unlubricated vibrator was thrusted straight into his unprepared entrance. Yugi cried hard as he felt like he'd been split in two.

The man stood and the guards let Yugi's legs go and re-chained them to the wall before walking back over to the table. The man smirked looking at Yugi's pained face and he walked over and picked up the remote and switched it on. Yugi let out a gasped sob as the vibrator turned on and soon the pain ebbed away as pleasure took over and a minute or so later he released. The man smirked turning off the vibrator and turning Ryou.

He picked up the last vibrator and walked over the guards already having his legs over their shoulder. Ryou put up a tougher struggle with them and got them both in the face once. Ryou glared at the man and spat on his face. The man wiped his face and punched Ryou in the stomach. Ryou gasped for air before glaring down at the man.

"Akefia and Bakura will tear you to bits for whatever you do to us. They care for their friends mates just as much as they care for me. They may not admit it but they do."

"We'll see if they can even get in and when we capture them I'll have them watch me do this too you both again after you heal completely from this."

Ryou whimpered as the man slowly pushed it in but on an angle so that it hurt just as much as Yugi's. Ryou soon screamed when he thrusted it in and Ryou threw his head back, screaming. He was soon sobbing in pain like Yugi had. Like Yugi, Ryou was soon moaning and then released a minute or so after the vibrator turned on inside his entrance.

Ryou panted and looked at Yugi who had his head bowed to hide his face from Ryou and Ryou saw tears dripping from Yugi's face and falling to the floor. There was also blood Ryou saw dribbling down his legs and he knew there would be the same for him. Ryou squirmed slightly and found that the vibrator wasn't sitting out the end of his entrance the whole thing was inside him.

"I'll be back in a minute, enjoy your chat." The man said as he and guards left, door closing and locking behind them.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me if yours has its end outside you?"

"...It doesn't." Yugi whispered and started crying.

Ryou sighed and then the doors unlocked and the man entered alone and was carrying a bowl. He placed it on one of the tables and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two ball gags and placed one on the table before walking over to Ryou and tried to pry his mouth open. Ryou refused to let him put it in but was punched hard in the stomach making him gasp and open his mouth. The gag was placed in and tightened behind his head.

The man walked back over and stuck his hand in whatever was in the bowl and pulled out what Ryou saw was ice, his other hand grasping the cock ring. He turned to Ryou and walked towards him and stood right in front of him. Ryou glared before whimpering when the ice was rubbed up and down his cock. His cock shrunk extremely small because of the ice being constantly pressed against it before it was taken away and then the cock ring pressed against the tip and pushed on and Ryou whimpered because his cock was still a little big. The cock ring was fitted at the base before he walked away and coming back with a blindfold. Ryou growled around the gag and tried to shake it off before moaning in pleasure as the vibrator turned on and was pulsing against his prostate.

The man turned to Yugi who was watching in fear. He smirked and grabbed the blind fold and gag and blindfolded and gagged Yugi. Yugi whimpered as he knew what would happen next. Yugi gasped as ice was pressed against his cock and shrunk. Yugi whimpered loudly as the cock ring was pushed to the base and then the vibrator turned on. Yugi moaned and was shaking.

The man sat on one of the tables he pushed against the back wall of the cell and on either side was Yugi and Ryou. He watched them and after 10 minutes he could hear whimpering from both of them as the pain of no release was getting to them. He smirked and got up and stood between them both.

"It's 2o'clock right now. I'll come back at 6 alright to turn them off to give you rest." He said with a smirk.

Yugi and Ryou whimpered more loudly and tried to talk and beg for him to turn them off. The man left the cell and the sound of a closing door reached Ryou and Yugi's ears. Both had tears falling from their eyes but at the moment it was being soaked up by the blind fold.

--Ω∞Ω--

It felt like more than 4hours to Yugi and Ryou till their tormentor came back and turned off the vibrators but what they thought he'd do he didn't. He didn't take the cock ring off them but left it there before leaving them again, gagged and blind folded.

Yugi and Ryou hung there crying through their gags as their blindfolds let their tears fall. It took a few hours for the pain to lessen and go to a more manageable level before they could sleep. They just hoped their mates would hurry and get them because they didn't know how much more they could take of that kind of abuse.

--Ω∞Ω--

The next day at 6 in the morning, Yugi and Ryou were still asleep when their tormentor entered the cell and he smirked seeing them still asleep. He pulled out the two controls to the vibrators and he switched them onto high causing both Yugi and Ryou to jump awake and start moaning. He smirked and rid them both of their blindfolds. He wanted to see the pain and helplessness in their eyes. Ryou and Yugi blinked and looked at each other reading the pain in the other's eyes.

"Well I'll see you both a 6 again. Enjoy your day."

Both gave sobbing moans as the pleasure soon turned to pain.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi and Ryou felt like they'd been hanging there for days with the vibrators turned on. When a matter of fact it had only 8hours when their tormentor came back in.

* * *

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

They had just left the forest and were at the moment flying over the ocean, flying at plane level, hidden completely by the clouds. Bakura was curled up in Akefia's arms and was extremely worried as was Akefia. They were all worried for the two youngest of the group. They just wanted them back with them so that they could look after them.

Malik groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He wasn't in his full form he just had his wings out.

"**Malik what's wrong?"**

"My stomach hurts. It just started."

"**Get on. You're not flying anymore."**

"You sure there won't be too many."

"**Yes, now get on." **Marik growled at him.

Malik flew up before flying down and landed on his head and smiled down at Marik who was looking up at him with his eyes before he rolled them and looked ahead. Malik giggled, leaning down and kissing Marik on the forehead before curling up on his head holding his stomach that still hurt. Marik looked up at him again before sighing internally and continued flying.

"Marik?" Malik whimpered.

"**What is it?"**

"Can you hold me?" Malik said softly, none of the others heard them as they spoke softly to each other.

Marik nodded his head softly and his clawed paw came up beside his head and Malik crawled over and grabbed hold of his claw before stepping into his palm. Malik smiled and curled up there as Marik pulled his paw to his chest, this keeping Malik warm from the cold air. Malik whimpered in pain in his stomach.

--Ω∞Ω--

Up front of the group were Yami and Atemu. Atemu hadn't spoken since they took off towards Egypt. Yami couldn't tell that Atemu was dangerously angry by the kidnapping of the two youngest of the group and one being his mate. Yami was upset with Yugi and Ryou being taken but he was scared at the moment of Atemu. He wanted to comfort him a little to know what he was feeling but just couldn't get close without fear of Atemu accidently lashing out.

Yami sighed softly and flew lower through the air, drifting under the clouds hoping it would catch Atemu's attention. The only ones attention it caught was Marik, Bakura and Akefia who watched him. They knew he was still going forward but respected his space.

Yami let a few tears fall down his face at the thought of Yugi wondering what was happening and where he was. He just wanted him back in his arms to hold and comfort after everything. Yami let a few more tears fall before he composed himself and flew back up above the clouds and back behind Atemu and in front of Marik.

"Yami..."

Yami's head snapped up when he heard Atemu speak and he flew over beside him. Atemu didn't look at him just kept his head forward.

"Why did you go below the clouds?"

"You saw?"

"Yes of course I did."

"I needed to think for a second."

"More like cry."

"...yes." Yami mumbled.

Atemu flew up slight and over Yami before wrapping his arms over Yami's wings pinning them to his back and pulling Yami to his chest. They had done it many times before so Yami knew what was going on and was able to turn in his arms. Yami sobbed in his chest as Atemu continued flying forward his own tears falling as well.

"We'll get him back Yami. We'll get them both back. And those people will pay." Atemu said softly to Yami who nodded against his chest as he held onto him.

--Ω∞Ω--

Arriving at Egypt all flew down closer to the ground and towards the Great Pyramid of Giza. It was now dusk and there weren't any people around the pyramid which made it easier to open the gate to the Daemon Realm. Atemu landed on ground and placed Yami on his feet. Marik landed behind him, Bakura and Akefia jumped off and moved next to Yami and Atemu while Marik changed back and had Malik bridal style in his arms still asleep.

Atemu turned around towards the pyramid and all of them climbed the side of the pyramid with ease before stopping a foot from the top. Atemu started to chant before a purple point made it's appearance and grew in size, large enough for them to enter. Atemu stopped and took Yami's hand and made his way in, Bakura, Akefia and Marik made their way in after.

As soon as Marik entered the purple swirl disappeared on the pyramid end and then closed on the daemon end as soon as he exited. Looking around there found themselves on the top of a hill that overlooked the Kingdom.

"Home sweet home hey guys?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Let's go, I want my mate back." Akefia growled.

Atemu nodded along with the others and they headed down the hill and through the Kingdom. It was night time and most daemons were asleep in their homes apart from a few that lived at night. As they went through any daemon that saw them got on the ground and bowed to Atemu and his group as they went through.

They soon arrived at the castle and the gates were opened by the guards and they entered and heading straight to the throne room where Seth was sitting in his seat with Seto and Jou on either side of him. No one ever sat on the throne because if you were caught you would be instantly executed.

"My King!" Seth said in surprise and the council turned and bowed down to them.

"Seth. Everyone is to leave the room immediately." Atemu told them, no emotion in his voice.

Every single person in the room started to file out, including Seth, Seto and Jou. Atemu held his hand up when they were the last to head out stopping them. Bakura slammed the doors to the throne room shut.

"Cousin what's going on?" Seth asked.

"Atemu where is Yugi and Ryou?" Jou asked suddenly realising they weren't with them.

The whole group looked to the ground before Atemu looked up. "They were kidnapped."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Seto put his hand on Jou's shoulder and held him back from grabbing Atemu by the front of his shirt. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILLTHEM!"

"Jou calm down right now or I'll lock you in our chamber." Seth said.

Jou looked at him and walked over to a window and looked out. Atemu sighed and walked over and sat at the council table, everyone following behind him. Atemu explained what had been happening lately and then explained everything that happened that day.

Malik and Marik blushing slightly when it came to the part when Akefia walked in and stopped them from having sex. Malik had woken when Jou was yelling and still wasn't feeling all that well. That had been very active lately and he wasn't sure what was wrong.

As they went through their plan to get the two back it was 9 o'clock when they finished finalising everything. They sent for the head guard before sending him off to get the army together. They would be ready before morning and they would be able to leave before the sun rose in the human world.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto and Jou all headed off to their chambers for a few hours of sleep before getting ready to head off.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu sighed as he lay in bed with Yami in his arms. He just hoped nothing had happened to Yugi.

"Atemu?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think Yugi's hurt do you?"

"No, I hope not otherwise I'm going to kill them."

Yami smiled sadly and curled up more in his arms. Atemu stared down at him before leaning down and kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep Yami. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

Yami closed his eyes and slowly drifted off the sleep, Atemu not too far behind.

--Ω∞Ω--

Bakura and Akefia lay in bed together and in their wolf form. Bakura was curled up in Akefia's side with Akefia's head over his neck.

"**We will get him back Bakura, I promise you. This time we won't be imprisoned."**

"**Are you sure? They could easily drug us again."**

"**That's why we have the army. They head in first and we are go in around the back. Don't worry it will work."**

"**Ok."**

"**Sleep Bakura."**

Bakura nodded and moved closer before falling asleep and Akefia nuzzled the side of Bakura's neck before falling asleep as well.

--Ω∞Ω--

Malik whimpered and curled into a ball. They were back in Marik's chambers and his stomach hurt still. Marik sat next to him and brushed the hair out of Malik's face. He could tell Malik was in pain and was very concerned.

"Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I'm taking you to see Isis our healer here. Something's wrong."

"Ok." Malik whimpered.

Malik went to stand but was lifted up into Marik's arms. Malik smiled and buried his face in Marik's neck as he carried him out of the chambers and down the hall towards the healing chamber.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Malik whimpered softly as he lay on his side with Marik sitting beside him running a hand through his hair to comfort him. They were both in the healing chamber at the moment and waiting for Isis to come over after finishing with a servant.

"What can I do for you two Marik?"

"Something wrong with Malik, I don't know."

"Ok. Malik where do you hurt?"

"My stomach."

"Ok, I need you to lay on your back, out straight."

Malik whimpered and lay like she wanted, Marik running a hand through his hair. Malik smiled slightly and held his other hand in his. Isis placed her hand over his stomach and closed her eyes. After a minute her eyes opened in surprise and looked at Marik.

"You need to be more careful Marik." She growled.

"What?! What did I do?"

"Your mate's pregnant and I'm guessing you two were at it again today and that has hurt him a bit. Nothing's happened to the egg but Malik needs to go to the room now so that he can set everything up. He is the mother and knows what to do. Go on now both of you. The egg is due to come out very soon."

"Wait a second." Malik said. "You're telling me I'm pregnant and said something about an egg."

"Yes you both are dragons so you can have his children if you both have sex at the right time and you then become pregnant. Marik will explain everything. When you get to the room you need to turn to your full form to relieve the pain." Isis said before walking off.

Marik sighed softly and picked Malik up and walked out of the room. Malik had heard Marik sigh and had his head down. He knew he'd done something wrong. 5minutes later they came to a set of doors and Marik pushed it open and walked in before closing it. Malik gasped at the sheer size of the room.

It was huge. It to be at least 50meters long, by 60meters wide and 40meters high. There was a large nest in the far left corner.

"Malik can you change please." Marik said placing Malik on his feet.

Malik stood there while Marik walked further away than need for Malik to change. Malik noticed Marik change and turn to watch him. Malik bowed his head and changed and then lay down with his head down.

"**Come over to the nest Malik."** Marik said walking over.

Malik stood and slowly walked over and looked at it. It was large enough for him to lay in when the egg came. Malik moved forward and lowered his head and moved a few of the twigs back into place before turning slightly and lay down beside the nest.

Marik just stood by watching him before he moved to Malik's other side and lay beside him. Malik turned his head and neck and looked away from Marik which caused Marik confusion.

"**Malik what's wrong?"**

"**You're upset with me."** Malik whispered.

"**No! Why would I be upset with you?"**

"**I'm pregnant, you don't want a child."**

"**Who ever told you that?"**

"**You've never spoken about it and you sighed as you picked me up before we headed here."**

Marik laid his head over Malik's neck and saw tears falling from his eyes and he lay his wing over Malik's body.

"**Malik I'm not mad at you and I'm happy we are going to have a kid. It's just I could have hurt you or the egg badly with what we had been doing."**

Malik turned his head back to him and Marik lifted his head and looked down at Malik who looked up at him. Marik leaned down and nuzzled Malik in the neck before Malik moved closer and lay his head down over Marik's front legs. Marik laid his head over Malik's and nuzzled him in the side of the face.

"**You'll be a lovely mum Malik. I know this."**

"**You'll be a great dad Marik."**

Both lay there for about 5minutes till Malik whimpered in pain. Malik's tail moved from side to side as he tried to calm down.

"**Malik it's alright I want you to move closer to the nest so that I can move the egg in."**

Malik shuffled and started to cry softly as the pain worsened. Marik nuzzled Malik along his back as time went by. Marik moved behind a few minutes later and held Malik's tail away with his own. He could tell it was close and he nuzzled Malik's back again.

"**Nearly there."**

Malik whimpered and let out a roar of pain as the egg came. Marik looked back down and saw the egg coming. As it fell gently to the ground Marik pushed it up into the nest making sure it was safe and look to Malik who was looking rather protective. Marik knew this behaviour and backed away as Malik shakily moved forward. He stood over the egg and carefully laid his body over it. Marik slowly walked forward, his wings dragging on the ground beside him and his head low, as Malik growled at him.

"**Malik it's just me love. I'm not going to hurt our child."**

Marik stopped in front of Malik and lay down on the ground. Malik's reached out and sniffed him before nuzzling his neck. Marik stood and moved beside him and lay on the ground and wrapped his wing over Malik.

"**I'm sorry Marik... I...I don't know why I did that."**

"**It's alright Malik I already knew what happened and knew how to counter it." **Malik laid his head around towards Marik. **"I'll let Atemu and the others know I'm not going now."**

"**No Marik they need you. I'll be alright here with Seth, Seto and Jou."**

"**Malik if someone tries to enter, even if it's Jou or Seto who you know you will react the same as you just did with me. As long as they aren't in their daemon form you won't attack if they stay partly human and stay away they'll be fine. But they wouldn't be able to get anywhere near close enough to you."**

"**Not even Yugi and Ryou when they get back."**

"**I don't know about them. You may, they are close to you but not as close as Bakura, Akefia, Yami and Atemu. You may let them close after an amount of time. We'll just have to see. I won't let them in without me just in case."**

"**Thankyou I don't want to hurt my friends."**

"**I know that. Malik I want you to rest ok. I'll be back in a minute."**

"**A-Alright. The same thing will happen when you get back won't it?"**

"**It might. Don't worry."**

Malik smiled and got himself comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't really hard considering tired he was from the pain all day and then actually delivering the egg. Marik smiled and licked Malik on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. As he reached it he changed form and left.

Walking through the corridor Marik thought about what happened when Malik had first been in there. He thought he was angry with him. Marik sighed, he didn't see how Malik could think that but then again it wasn't planned either. He was happy that he was going to have a child and would be a pure breed dragon as well.

Marik opened the door to Atemu's room and smirked. "Yo Atemu!" Marik yelled.

Atemu and Yami just jumped out of sleep and rubbed their eyes when they saw Marik.

"What do you want Marik? You should be asleep with your mate."

"We were going to but I had to take Malik to Isis, he wasn't feeling well. Turns out Malik and I are having a child. He's already laid the egg."

"Really that's great." Yami said. "Congratulations."

"That's great so I'm guessing no one is to go into the room and Malik won't be coming."

"Yeah that's right and no Malik won't be coming. He does want to see Yugi and Ryou when they get back. I can take them in and see if Malik will let them close. He wants to see for himself that they are alright."

"Ok. Now go let me sleep."

Marik smirked walking out and back to the room. Entering he saw Malik wake up and look at him and growl. Marik was about to change form and walk over when Malik stood and his tail came around and wrapped around him bring him close. Marik was a little scared yes but knew what to do if needed.

Malik lay back down over his egg and stared and sniffing him before pulling him forward to his chest and laid his head down in front. Marik smirked and got up from where he was put and moved to Malik's head stroked the back of his head. Malik purred softly and opened his eyes to look at him. Marik leaned over and kissed the top of his nose before moving to Malik's neck and sitting down and leaning against it. Malik moved his head towards Marik so that he could lean against him on two sides before relaxing there, a wing resting over his head.

"I love you."

"**I love you too Marik."**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

It was still night time at the moment and Atemu stood on the top step of the castle, Yami just a step behind him and on his right. Seth was also there on his left and standing further behind. Seto and Jou were inside somewhere on a balcony watching.

Standing in front of Atemu on the ground were Bakura, Akefia and Malik. Behind them were the soldiers that were in Atemu's army and were awaiting their orders. They had been given instructions on what they were to do whenever they were told what was happening and while they were getting ready.

"Move out."

Bakura, Akefia and Marik moved down between the soldiers, who made a path, and led them out of the castle gates and towards the portal. They had more flying daemons than any other and that was planned because they had to cross an ocean and not be seen on the ground once the sun rose. Atemu and Yami were about to take off.

"Take care cousin."

"I will Seth. Look after Malik, just don't go in."

"I will."

Atemu nodded and took off, Yami right behind him. They flew high above everyone and landed at the portal and Atemu started chanting. When the army arrived Akefia ordered them to pair up. The pairing up was only for the flight. Those who couldn't fly had to pair up with a flight based daemon and were carried there. For Akefia and Bakura they were riding on Marik and after lots of persuasion Yami and Atemu were also riding on him.

"Go through in your pairs and take off the instant you are out of the portal in the human world and fly up into the sky and wait there till everyone is out. Stay within the shadows." Atemu said.

Atemu sent Marik through first to change and then Bakura and Akefia after him before Atemu and Yami flew through and onto Marik where Atemu sat and caused a large path of shadows to hide them till they were all through and above the clouds.

Waiting for 5minutes till all of the army were together they then flew off towards the prison. The shadows disappearing as the sun rose, not able to have them out in daylight.

--Ω∞Ω--

It was passed midday and they were just hidden a kilometre from the prison. Atemu's assumptions had been correct and they had rebuilt the prison on the same grounds. Marik was to stay there and wait for them and that way they could make a quick getaway.

Atemu sent the first wave in and he, Yami, Akefia, Bakura and a handful of soldiers headed around the others end. As the fighting on the other end startled the guards where Atemu and his group where headed off to help, leaving two guards. Atemu smirked and send out his shadows and wrapped it around the humans little necks and killed them quickly.

They moved in with the soldiers in front. They moved along each cell wall finding that daemons were all hanging up chained to the walls. Atemu's anger quickly rose and shadows poured out and moving into cells, unlocking the chains and doors and moving along to find Yugi and Ryou.

Atemu stopped when he found them and ran past the soldiers with Yami, Bakura and Akefia behind him and down another corridor. He saw down the end that a door was open and all of them raced towards it.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi and Ryou watched in tears and the man walked in and over to the table and picked up the controls and turned them off before putting them down and picking up the knife and stood between the two before turning and looking at Yugi.

"Now tell me, do you know if your mates are able to become immune to the mineral in these walls?" Yugi whimpered and shook his head as the man walked forward. "How about if there was a way for the mineral to stop working?" Yugi again shook his head but the man saw lies. "Yes you do. Now tell me." He said and removed the gag from Yugi's mouth and Yugi instantly spat on him.

"I would never tell you anything."

"You little bastard." The man yelled angered and hit Yugi across the face.

Yugi sobbed and suddenly felt the knife to the underside of his penis and Yugi sobbed even harder. Ryou was thrashing against his restraints trying to get over.

"Tell me or you lose it."

Yugi just sobbed harder and didn't talk. This only angered him more and he punched Yugi hard in the stomach and then pressed the knife harder against it.

"Tell me now!"

"If the..."

Yugi stopped when he felt shadows coming in and looked over to see Yami, Atemu, Bakura and Akefia and they just looked pissed. Yugi felt the knife disappear and sighed in relief but his relief was short lived when it was pushed against his throat. Yugi whimpered and tried to push his neck back more but it didn't help.

"I suggest you back off or I'll slit his throat."

Yugi whimpered more as it pushed harder and Yugi felt something crawling up his leg before wrapping around his throat and Yugi saw the shadows and sighed internally. Atemu growled and moved forward a step while Yami had covered Ryou completely in shadows for protection.

"Let him go and I will not hurt you much."

"Back off."

"No."

"Fine."

The man went to pull the knife across Yugi's neck when the shadows that were wrapped around Yugi's neck sprung forward towards the man, pushing the knife away at the same time, and they wrapped around him and held him to the floor. Yami and Atemu moved forward and unlocked Yugi while Bakura and Akefia did the same with Ryou after the shadows disappeared.

When they unlocked their legs they all noticed blood and their thighs and were looking at their mates who just refused to look at them. But as they unlocked their arms both just nearly collapsed to the ground if their mates hadn't caught them. Both sobbed in pain in their backsides and cock at the movement.

"Ryou what's wrong?" Akefia asked after removing the gag from Ryou.

None of their mates had seen the cock rings that were on the both of them so they didn't know. Ryou whimpered and with heavy arms grabbed Akefia's hand, a blush on his face, and pulled it down till it touched his cock. Akefia growled as he felt what was on there and how small Ryou was. Carefully he pulled it off and Ryou gasped in relief and buried his face in Akefia's neck.

"Bakura?" Ryou whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"On the table are two control can you grabbed them and bring them with us."

"Alright."

"Atemu." Akefia growled.

"Yeah?"

"Check Yugi's privates."

Atemu frowned and looked at Yugi was curled up in Yami's arms sobbing. He just wouldn't talk at all and just cried. Atemu reached forward and turned Yugi around a little and gasped at what he saw. Yami looked down and then tried to calm Yugi as Atemu reached down and as gently as possible pulled the cock ring off. Yugi whimpered and calmed his crying a little but was still crying and curled up and buried his face in Yami's chest armour.

Atemu frowned and the blood that was dried up but it had been dripping from Yugi's entrance. Atemu reached forward and placed his hands on Yugi's cheeks causing Yugi to jump and a harsher sob come from his throat. Atemu gently pulled them apart a bit but Yugi cried harder and struggled causing Atemu to stop and rubbed his back gently.

"Shh shh I'm sorry."

"It hurts." Yugi sobbed.

"I'm sorry sweet one." Atemu said kissing the back of Yugi's hair.

Akefia, Bakura and Ryou had looked over when Yugi sobbed a little harder and saw he was in pain. Akefia and Bakura turned to Ryou who looked away from them.

"Ryou you both have blood down your legs. Did they rape you?"

"Sort of." Ryou whispered.

"How do you mean?" Bakura asked.

Ryou leaned up to Akefia ear and whispered. "There are vibrators inside us."

Ryou buried his face in Akefia's neck and sobbed. Akefia growled and passed Ryou to Bakura and reached down but Ryou shook and sobbed more.

"No, please it hurts. Let it go. I want to go home." Ryou sobbed softly in Bakura's neck.

Akefia nodded sadly before whispering to Atemu, Bakura and Yami. Bakura and Yami stood with their mates in their arms and watched as Atemu and Bakura grabbed the man and knocked him out. They took him out of the cell and threw him to the ground and told the soldiers to take him back with them. Yami wrapped shadows around Yugi before that and Atemu did the same for Ryou before they even let the two leave the cell.

Atemu and Akefia with the guards protected the 4 as they left the way they came in but it wasn't too hard at all. They were all humans.

--Ω∞Ω--

They got back to Marik who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree in his human form. Atemu took the man and wrapped shadows around him as a rope. Yugi and Ryou had fallen asleep through the journey back to Marik, the shadows providing warmth. Marik stood seeing them and walked over. The soldiers went off to gather the army and make a retreat.

"What happen to them?"

"You don't want to know." Atemu said sadly and walked over to Yami who held Yugi tightly.

Yami had his tail wrapped around Yugi's possessively which caused Atemu to smile slightly. Atemu brushed his hand through Yugi's hair and kissed his forehead, his lips lingering there for a bit. Yami looked at Atemu and tears were nearly falling from his eyes.

"Atemu you need to see this." Yami said softly.

Atemu moved his wings around them and Yami moved the shadows from Yugi's lower body and they could see dark black bruising where the cock ring had been on him. It was slowly unshrinking from what had happened. Yami moved the shadows back over when Yugi shivered slightly. Atemu growled loudly and took his wings away and flew up and saw that the army was coming back over.

"Marik come with me." Marik jumped into the air and both flew over the army and back towards the prison. "Help me destroy it."

"Gladly."

Marik changed form and flew down close and breathed fire over the top of the prison. Atemu sent balls of shadows down to destroy the foundations. It didn't take much once the base foundations collapsed for the rest of it to collapse and fire spread quickly.

With the task down Atemu and Marik flew back. The army were seated under the trees and around the clearing in which Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Ryou and Yugi were. Atemu and Marik landed and Marik laid down.

"Come on, let's go home."

All nodded and climbed on. Atemu had one of the soldiers to take their prisoner and told him to put him in the dungeon when they got back. Marik took off when they were ready and they headed back towards the daemon realm.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

They made it back to the castle by night time and were now hurrying up to Isis at the healing chambers. Yugi and Ryou were placed on a bed each and woke up. Yugi sobbed at remembering of what happened and the pain. Isis came in and saw the 4 were back with their mates who were covered with the sheets on the beds.

"Now let's see what's wrong if you have brought them here."

Atemu nodded and turned to Yugi. "Yugi you need to let Isis see so she can tell if there is anything wrong ok. Then we'll figure out how to get that vibrator out without hurting you too much ok?"

Yugi nodded and buried his face in Yami's side hugging him. Yami brushed his hand through his hair as Isis pulled the sheet off Yugi's body, completely revealing him to everyone in the room. Bakura and Akefia looked over and gasped at what they saw. It was just like Ryou.

Isis held her hand above and a minute later pulled her hand away and placed the sheet back up to Yugi's chest. She walked over to Ryou and did the same before turning the 6 of them.

"They will be fine, nothing was permanently damaged. It will hurt to go to the toilet for a little while. Unfortunately there is nothing to help with the pain. We ran out my King I'm sorry. It is better now to get those vibrators out now than to wait till the pain goes."

"No...it hurts please no." Yugi sobbed.

Isis walked over between the two beds and knelt down next to Yugi's. "Yugi was it?" Yugi nodded. "If we were to wait till you weren't in pain then the pain of pulling it out would be like you are now. If you take it out now it won't hurt as much because the muscles are stretched when it was put in."

Yugi whimpered and curled in more to Yami. Yami looked at Atemu and nodded. They knew they would have to take it out and they would force it if they had to. Yami moved Yugi off him and laid him down on his stomach and held his arms down and his tail moved across his wings holding them to his back and his tail then curled around Yugi's holding it to the side. Yugi screamed realising what they were going to do.

"Shh, shh it's alright Yugi."

"No... please no. Stop Atemu, Yami please stop." Yugi sobbed.

Atemu moved down to Yugi's bottom, removing the sheet from his body, and spread his legs open and knelt spread them open and held them down with his tail. Isis moved to the side and gently opened Yugi's cheeks for Atemu. Atemu rubbed Yugi's thigh with one hand and gently stuck one finger, Yugi screamed.

"Stop! Please Atemu stop!"

As it passed the ring of muscle he hit something hard. Atemu slipped another in and moved his fingers and got a hold of the vibrator. Atemu nodded to Yami who held him down tighter. Atemu sighed softly and as gently as possible started to pull it out. Yugi screamed in pain and started to try and thrash around. Atemu finally got the end he was holding past the ring of muscle and it was easier. Atemu pulled it out completely and passed it to Isis who took it and then came back with a damp cloth. Thanking her he cleaned Yugi's thighs of dried blood before gently cleaning Yugi's cheeks, pulling jumps from him. After cleaning him he climbed off the end of the bed and Yami let go of Yugi's arms, wings and tail and Yugi just curled into a small ball and sobbed, his wings hiding him from everyone.

Ryou looked at Bakura and Akefia who had the same look on their face. Ryou sighed and lay there on the bed. Ryou noticed Akefia leave the bed and Ryou sat up slightly and moved and rested his head in Bakura's lap, arms wrapping around his waist. Bakura tried to remove his arms but Ryou just held on and moved so he was on his stomach.

"Leave him like that Bakura it's fine." Akefia said softly.

Akefia moved the sheet down Ryou's body and sat between his legs and moved his legs so they held his down from kicking up. Akefia rubbed Ryou's thighs softly.

"I'm sorry Ryou."

Ryou nodded and held Bakura tightly, burying his face in his stomach. Akefia slipped a finger in and Ryou tightened tightly and a sob of pain came from him. Akefia felt for the vibrator and found it a second later. He pushed another in and Ryou let out a scream and Akefia looked up before wrapping his two fingers around it and started to pull it out. Ryou was also starting to thrash around and was screaming in pain. Akefia finally got it out and threw it away and took the cloth Isis gave him and he cleaned up Ryou's lower end and then moved to the top of the bed and rubbing Ryou's upper back.

"Ryou I'm sorry."

Ryou shook his head and reached out for his hand and when he found it pulled it to his chest. Isis gave both couples a set of hospital robes for them to wear when they were ready to move around a bit to get them on. Bakura looked to Akefia with sad eyes before looking over at Yami and Atemu who couldn't get Yugi to open up to them.

"Yugi please open up." Yami said softly but all Yugi did was sob and stay hidden.

"Yugi come on open up please. We were only trying to help." Atemu said.

After a couple more minutes they stopped trying to get Yugi to open up when they realised that he wasn't going to come out. Atemu sighed and leaned down kissing Yugi on the wing before leaning against the bed head, his tail wrapping over Yugi protectively. Yami laid down wrapping his wing over Yugi and curling around him.

After about 10 minutes Seth came in; in a hurry. "We need your help. There have been threats against you and your mates. Someone called Simon Motou."

Atemu and Yami turned their attention to Yugi who had let out a scared cry and now his wings were shaking and they could only guess his whole body would be as well. Atemu moved off the bed while Yami grabbed Yugi and sat him in his lap after moving up to the bed head and wrapped his wings around him and rocked him gently even though Yugi wasn't opening up.

"Seth gather the council into the throne room immediately." Seth nodded and left and Atemu turned to everyone else. "We need to get these two somewhere safe."

"They can go in with Malik. He won't attack as long as they stay away from the nest and aren't in their full form. They would need to stay in one of the far corners away from the nest."

"Can you get them in there to Malik without him getting upset?"

"Yeah I can. But they will need to walk in themself. Even just to the corner of the room."

"Alright lets go."

Yami looked to Atemu as if he was insane but got up with Yugi in his arms anyway. Akefia stood up with Bakura and look to Ryou and was about to pick him up when he shook his head.

"I'll be alright."

"You sure? It's a bit of a walk to the room where Malik is."

"How far?"

"About a 5min walk." Marik said.

"Oh alright."

Akefia chuckled slightly and scooped Ryou up in his arms. Ryou smiled and rested his head on Akefia's shoulder. All walked out of the healing chamber and following Marik to the room where Malik was. When they arrived, Ryou swallowed thickly; from what he heard them talk about Malik wasn't very trusting at the moment.

"When I open that door, don't follow till you see me change form ok?" All nodded. "But first we need to get Yugi to open up."

All eyes turned to Yugi's curled up form hidden by his wings. Atemu and Yami sighed and moved together and their wings came up blocking everyone out.

"Yugi open up please." Yami said softly.

"Yugi you heard the threat against us and we need you to be safe. You need to open up please." Atemu said but still Yugi didn't move his wings away.

"Yugi if we have to Atemu will forcefully move your wings away. Do you want that?"

Both watched as Yugi's wings moved away from each other slightly but closed again. Atemu sighed and placed a hand on one wing and the other slipping between the two. He felt Yugi shake and the wings moved away, revealing Yugi's scared form. Atemu smiled down at him with Yami before both knelt down and gently placed Yugi on the ground. Atemu slipped the hospital gown over Yugi before Yami picked him up again.

"Yugi no one, not even your father will take you away from us. I promise. We just need you and Ryou to go into the room with Malik. You'll be safe there. Just do us one thing. Don't approach Malik, he may not trust you."

"O-Ok."

"Well come see you once we have your father."

Yugi nodded and huddled into Yami's side. Both lowered their wings and turned to Marik and nodded. Marik walked over and pushed the doors open and entered and then changed form when Malik growled. Ryou stood after Akefia placed him on his feet and Yugi did the same and bit back a sob of pain. Both walked in and stood on Marik's left as a corner was closest than all the others.

Malik growled and stood up and Marik laid down before letting out a cry of pain when Malik bit his neck in warning. Yugi and Ryou hurried quickly over to the corner and watched fearfully as Marik stayed like that. Marik slowly backed away and when he was near the door he changed form and stood as he normally would.

"Stay there and don't leave this room. You are safer here."

"You're neck."

"I'll be fine. They aren't deep, it was a warning. I obviously smell heavily of human and daemon. He obviously doesn't trust me right now. Don't worry just stay there."

Marik walked out with that said and Yugi and Ryou slowly turned their eyes to Malik who lay there watching them through narrowed eyes. Yugi slid to the ground and curled up on his side against the wall and wrapped his wings around himself and started to cry again. Ryou slid down next to him and curled up on the ground and looked at Malik who laid his head down satisfied that they were lying on the ground and slowly went to sleep. Ryou moved closer to Yugi and gently stroked his hair. He was obviously in pain just like he was and the threat of his father didn't help.

--Ω∞Ω--

Marik left the room and watched as everyone one there eyes grew. Marik sighed and walked past and down to his room. Quickly slipping in he went into the bathroom and pulled out a cloth and pressed it against the back of his neck. He heard the door slam open and sighed as everyone came running in.

"Marik what happened?"

"Nothing Malik just gave me a warning to get out. I smelled too much of human and daemon and he didn't trust me. He left Yugi and Ryou alone so they'll be alright and so am I. Let's go and deal with this threat shall we?"

Everyone filled out of Marik's room and towards the throne room where they planned and started to track Yugi's father.

--Ω∞Ω-- 2 Hours later --Ω∞Ω--

Yugi and Ryou were still laying the corner they had been since Marik had left. Malik was asleep and had left them alone. Both looked as they saw the door open and Ryou stood up and helped Yugi to his feet.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

As they walked forward a distance from the door in case of the intruder and a very good distance from Malik they saw what made Yugi stop walking. Yugi whimpered and backed away from the door more before stopping.

Yugi's father stood there all brown and he towered over them now and the height he towered over them just scared Yugi even more. Yugi's father changed to his full daemon form which covered him in brown fur and looked he looked exactly like a grizzly bear but was twice the size of one.

"**Yugi how are you doing?" **Yugi just started to cry and couldn't move. **"What's wrong? You not happy to see me?" **Yugi shook his head.

"Yugi come on we need to move away." Ryou said desperately.

Yugi father grinned and smashed Ryou in the head causing him to fly to the back corner of the room and lay there on the ground, moaning in pain. Yugi cried harder and shook under his father who was now standing on his hind legs and staring down at Yugi. Yugi was terrified right now and just couldn't do anything. Yugi's father grinned again and brought his front paw down and slashed Yugi across the chest and on an angle, finishing past his stomach. Yugi screamed in pain and the force and slash caused him to fall to the ground.

"**Want to know how I got in?"** Yugi nodded as he sobbed in pain, holding his hands to his chest and stomach, pressing against the wounds. **"I crawled in through the piping. It's very large piping for a castle. That was after I killed a couple of guards to get in here."**

--Ω∞Ω--

Malik groaned internally as he heard a harsh scream and then sobbing and talking. Malik was about to open his eyes when he smelt blood and another daemon in the room. Malik's eyes snapped open and he saw a large bear daemon standing over Yugi who was sobbing in pain and blood on him and the ground. He quickly looked for Ryou who on the ground in the back corner and holding his head. Malik's eyes snapped back to Yugi and the bear and he saw a paw was raised to slash at Yugi again and he growled halting the attack.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi whimpered and covered his head as he saw his father raise a paw to swipe at him again and then an angry growl. Yugi whimpered and looked behind him to see Malik standing over his egg and staring directly at his father. Yugi whimpered and started to crawl towards him before whimpering when a clawed paw was placed on his tail. Yugi cried hard and it pressed down hard and then it was suddenly gone and Yugi looked around to see his father was picking himself up off the floor.

Yugi jumped when a tail was placed in front of him and looked fearfully up at Malik. He could see worry in his eyes and took a gamble and wrapped his arms and tail around his tail and Yugi felt himself lifted off the floor and moved to Ryou. Yugi was placed on the ground and Yugi whimpered and let go and looked at Ryou who had a bloody head wound on the side of his head. Yugi carefully pushed himself up and leaned against Ryou who leaned against him. Yugi squeaked when Malik's tail, which was still there, wrapped around the two of them and then moved them onto his nest.

Malik growled when Yugi's father jumped at him and now that his tail was free he swiped at him and hit him to another wall. Malik let out an angry screech that caused everyone in the room cover their ears.

--Ω∞Ω--

All of them were heading back in the castle after finding a few of the guards dead and were hurrying through the castle trying to find out what was going on. Everyone stopped when they heard an angry screeched that ripped through the castle before looking at each other and then Marik, who then bolted off heading for Malik. All shrugged their shoulders and followed after.

3minutes later Marik accidently ripped the doors to the room Malik was in off the hinges. He saw Malik fighting off a very large bear and Yugi and Ryou were in the corner of the nest. Yugi breathing heavily and covered in blood, Ryou holding him and trying to keep them both awake and also had blood slowly falling down his face.

Marik jumped in and changing form instantly and growled dangerously. Malik and the bear stopped and looked at him before Malik backed off and the bear turned to the larger dragon. Marik noticed that Malik had a scratch or two on his scales but wasn't bleeding. The other mates changed and rushed in and started to help Marik fight the bear. A couple of times they would be knocked towards the nest but Malik would just leave them alone.

When Marik took over Malik looked to Yugi and Ryou who were in the nest. Malik lifted a clawed foot towards them to bring them to the front of the nest and so they wouldn't get squashed by his tail. Both just looked at him fearfully, mainly Ryou who was more conscious than Yugi.

"**Please don't fear me. I'm sorry I'm just protective of my egg." **Malik said softly.

Ryou nodded and climbed onto the palm of his foot and then pulled Yugi on who cried in pain. Malik lay down and rested them both in the nest in front of his chest. Yugi was starting to slowly go into unconsciousness and was starting to breath even heavier.

"Yugi please you must stay awake."

"I'm...trying...Ryou. It's hard." Yugi replied.

"I know but you can do it."

Yugi whimpered and leaned against the nest and felt something nudge his tail and looked down and saw Malik there and Yugi cried out. He didn't realise where they were and didn't know Malik had brought them somewhere else. Malik let his eyes drift to the nest floor sadly before rubbing the side of his face against Yugi's tail.

"M...Malik?"

"**Yeah it's me. You're safe now."** Yugi smiled before slowly his eyes close. **"Yugi? Yugi no! You have to stay awake. You must stay awake."**

Yugi just pitched to the side before stopping when he rested again Ryou who was looking tired and faint as well. Malik looked back to the fight only to see Yugi's father on the ground with a few dozen slash and gash wounds on his body. Yami, Atemu, Bakura and Akefia looked at Malik before backing over of the room and dragging the bear with them and giving him to a guard to put in the dungeon. Marik looked to Malik and moved forward and then lay down on the ground.

"**Malik?"**

"**Marik Yugi he's...he's unconscious and bleeding."**

Marik's head snapped up and he stood and looked into the nest to see Yugi leaning against Ryou and both were bleeding. He could see that Ryou was ready to collapse as well.

"**Malik they need to go to the healing chambers. You have to give them to me if you want them to live."**

Malik sniffed and nodded. Marik lifted his foot and held it out for Ryou to climb into before he pulled Yugi on and then Marik nuzzled Malik's neck.

"**I'll be right back."**

Marik moved to the door before changing and in his arms Yugi and Ryou. Yugi was pulled into Yami's arms who nearly cried when he didn't respond. While Ryou was taken from Marik by Akefia. Marik smiled and went back into the room to his mate.

All 4 of them hurried to the healing chambers before rushing in and laying them both on a bed. Isis came out at the noise and gasped before shooing them all out leaving only Yugi and Ryou in the room with her.

--Ω∞Ω-- 10 Hours Later --Ω∞Ω--

Atemu and Yami were outside sitting in the hall across from the doors to the healing chamber along with Bakura and Akefia. Both couples had their arms around each other as they waited for Isis to come out and say that their mates were alright.

Both couples jumped up when they saw the doors open and Isis walked out, bloody and tired. Her face revealed nothing of what happened. Isis motioned for them to come in before heading back in. Atemu, Yami, Bakura and Akefia ran in and saw their mates on the bed. Ryou was awake but lying down with his eyes closed but his mates didn't know that, his head bandaged. Yugi on the other hand was still unconscious and had the sheets down across his stomach with bandages wrapped heavily across his chest and stomach.

Atemu and Yami hurried over and knelt down next to Yugi and their heart nearly broke at the state Yugi was in. Bakura and Akefia sat on the edge of Ryou's bed and brushed his hair from his face. Ryou opened his eyes and saw the worried look change to relief.

Ryou smiled and started to push himself up but was pushed back onto the bed. Ryou looked to them and saw them shaking their head. Ryou sighed and lay there and moved and rested his head on Bakura's lap. Bakura smiled and leaned down and kissed Ryou's cheek.

"We were worried."

"I'm sorry. I tried to help Yugi but his father hit me hard and I flew across the room and hit the wall."

Akefia and Bakura growled angered but moved down and lay down next to Ryou and smothered him between them. Ryou smiled and placed his hands around Bakura and hugged himself close and rested his head under his chin. Akefia pressed his chest to Ryou's back and placed his hands over Ryou and around Bakura. All three hoping to go to sleep but were interrupted.

"My King..."

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Yami said interrupting her.

"He has been hurt badly but will live through it and he should be half way healed tomorrow and you can then take him to your chambers and I will come and clean them the next day. He will need to stay in bed till I clear him for movement.

"Ryou may have a concussion and I want him to stay for the night and then he may go back to your chambers Akefia, Bakura and stay in bed as well till I clear him. I will also come around the day after and change the bandage on his head.

"I'll let you stay here tonight. Move one of the other beds together and use the two instead of looking like a sardine in a can like these three. My King I wouldn't suggest moving Yugi one bit so I'd leave him on the bed along, you two sleep on another."

Atemu and Yami nodded sadly and Isis walked out of the chamber and back to her quarters. Bakura moved off the bed and pushed on that was behind Akefia to the bed they were on and moving the sheet and Akefia slid back more and Bakura climbed back on behind Ryou. All three fell asleep easily.

Atemu and Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead softly before climbing on to a bed next to him and curling up there together, both just watching Yugi before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter. So you know I don't know how often I can update at the moment because I'm just about to start Uni but i will try to continue updating as much as possible. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Atemu and Yami woke the next morning and sat beside Yugi's bed, waiting and hoping for him to wake up. It was an hour before Isis came in and she changed the bandages around his chest and it was the first time they got a good look at what had happened. What Isis said was true and Yugi was healing well and by the day after tomorrow the injury would be gone. Both were extremely relieved and were happy to leave the healing chambers.

"Place him on the bed and then don't move him after that. When he wake send for me so I can check him out again and also send for food. He'll need it badly. If none of the stitches rip he will be fine."

"Thankyou Isis."

Atemu and Yami left the healing chambers with Yugi in Yami's arms. When they got to their chamber they laid Yugi in the middle before both climbed on either side and laid close to him and both held Yugi's hand and their tails wrapped around his.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know Yami, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou woke after Yami and Atemu left and he yawned softly and curled up to Akefia's chest happily. He didn't enjoy the feel of the bed but with his mates there it was better than anything else. Ryou heard someone walking around the room and looked around to see Isis there and relaxed again. Ryou felt arms tighten around his waist and looked around to see Bakura waking up. Ryou smiled and leaned back against him feeling him trying to pull him back.

"Morning 'Kura."

"Nm...morning." Ryou giggled and turned to look at him.

"Tired still?"

"Yeah."

Ryou kissed his cheek but was pulled in by Bakura and kissed. Ryou panted and kissed him again before curling up next to him. Ryou felt arms slid around his waist and pull him back. Ryou looked back to see Akefia awake.

"Morning."

"Morning. You feel alright?"

"Yeah. Still hurts."

Akefia stretched out and climbed off the bed. Ryou sat up and leaned back against the wall of healing chambers and wincing at the movements. Bakura moved up and sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It still hurts down there does it?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah."

Akefia walked to another part of the healing chambers to find Isis, leaving Bakura and Ryou together. Ryou moved and leaned against Bakura resting his head against his shoulder. Bakura smiled and ran his hand through Ryou's hair.

"Bakura?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are the others?"

Bakura looked over to see the two beds empty. "They've obviously gone to their chambers. Don't worry when Yugi's wakes we'll let you go see him."

Ryou smiled and kissed him again before resting against him. Ryou smiled when Akefia came back and Isis with him. Isis walked over and took a look at Ryou's head and changed the bandages and then nodded to Akefia before disappearing.

"Come on let's go to our chambers."

Ryou smiled widely and reached for Akefia who picked him up and nuzzled his neck. Ryou giggled and curled happily in his arms resting his head on part of his arm and nuzzling his face into the fur. Akefia shook his head and all three left the healing chambers. Ryou just lay curled up in Akefia's arms, nearly falling asleep as well.

Bakura pushed the door open to their chambers and Akefia walked in with Ryou and walked towards the bed. Bakura followed after and closed the door before sitting down next to Akefia. Ryou was softly snoring in his arms, quite content where he was. Akefia and Bakura chuckled and moved back on the bed and laid their heads on the pillows. Ryou resting on top of Akefia still snoring softly.

"Let's get some more sleep." Akefia said softly wrapping an arm under Bakura's next and pulled him closer and he rested his head on Akefia's shoulder.

"Gladly."

Bakura kissed him gently before kissing Ryou's forehead and falling asleep, Akefia not far behind.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi woke up startled at the surrounding but calmed when he saw both his mates there. Yugi whimpered at the pain in his chest because of his harsh breathing. Yugi lifted his tail, unwinding it from his mates and moved the sheets off. He was feeling hot with the sheets on.

Yami groaned and woke up slowly before sitting up. Yami yawned and rubbed his eyes before hearing a soft giggle coming from beside him. Yami instantly looked down to see Yugi looking at him.

"Yugi."

Yami leaned down quickly and hugged him tightly before pulling back and pressing his lips to Yugi's. Yugi smiled when they broke apart before moving slightly, as Yami laid back down, and curled up to his chest and sobbed. Yami looked down at him and hugged Yugi close.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Everything hurts."

"Yugi...Yugi! Tell me specifically?"

"My chest, bottom and..."

"Yugi?" Yami said, worry seeping into his voice.

"My heart."

"Why!?!?" Yami was panicked now.

"You both hurt me."

Yami instantly reached over and shook Atemu awake while held Yugi tightly. Atemu shook his head and looked over seeing Yugi was awake and crying.

"Yugi!" Atemu moved closer and looked down at him before looking at Yami. "Yami what's wrong?"

"Yugi's says his chest and bottom hurt."

"Oh. I'll see if Isis has anything."

Atemu went to get up but Yami stopped him with his tail. Atemu looked over at him frowning. Yami shook his head and turned Yugi gently so that he was facing Atemu. Atemu turned Yugi so that he looked up at him but Yugi just turned his eyes away and started crying harder.

"Yami?"

"His heart hurts."

"What?"

"Atemu it's because of both of us."

Atemu froze before slowly looking back down at Yugi who just had his eyes closed and had been able to get his head down. Atemu moved his head back so that he looked at him when he opened his eyes.

"Yugi look at me." Yugi didn't and continued crying. "Yugi look at me." Yugi shook harder as Atemu's voice got louder. "Yugi look at me now!"

Atemu had growled at the end and it caused Yugi to cry harder but out of fear he looked at him. Atemu sighed when he saw fear in Yugi's eyes and got off the bed. Yugi curled into a ball and wrapped his wings around himself and blocked everyone out. Yami grabbed the small ball and cradled him in his lap, rocking him backwards and forwards.

Atemu walked into the bath chambers and cleaned up before getting dressed and came out. He walked over and sat beside Yami and noticed that Yugi started to shake having felt him sit down. Atemu looked away for a moment before kissed Yami on the cheek.

"I'm going to the gardens."

"Alright. I'll stay with Yugi a bit longer and then go get Isis."

Atemu nodded and walked out of the room. Yami sighed and tried to coax Yugi out but nothing worked. Yami got up and went to the bathing chambers and getting cleaned up and came out dressed again. He sat next to Yugi's curled up form.

"Yugi, you know, what we did we did what we thought was right. You know this. Even if we had to do it against your will. We did because we love you, no matter what."

Yami kissed Yugi's wings before leaving to find Isis. Yugi heard the door close and footsteps leave and uncurled himself from his ball and made his way to the bathing chamber in pain, but not as bad as the day before. Yugi cleaned himself up and got dressed into one of Yami's clothing and tied the pants so that they didn't fall off. He walked over to the window and flew down to the garden that was below.

Yugi wondered around, the pain getting worse, but he knew what he had to do. Yugi spent the next ten minutes looking before he found what he was looking for, even though he had tears falling down his eyes because the pain was bad now. Yugi walked closer and saw Atemu was lying beside a pond. His eyes were closed and an arm resting over his eyes to keep the light out of them.

Yugi watched as a servant walked over to Atemu and bowed.

"Is there anything I can get you my King?" He asked.

"No. Leave me be. I don't want to see anyone."

Yugi watched as the servant ran off before he wondered closer before he knelt down beside him. Atemu obviously sensed someone there.

"Doesn't anyone listen; I don't want to see anyone."

"Not even me?" Yugi spoke softly.

Atemu jumped and looked over to see Yugi kneeling next to him and pain written on his face, tears falling down his face. Atemu quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer resting Yugi in his lap. Yugi sobbed softly in his shirt and his tail wrapping around Atemu's tightly for comfort.

"Yugi what are you doing out here? You are meant to be in bed and not moving. You could make things worse for you. If you rip one of your stitches who knows what could happen. You have lost a lot of blood."

Yugi just shook his head and rubbed his face in his chest and held on tighter. Atemu pulled him closer and wrapped his wings around them causing Yugi to relax slightly and not rub his face as franticly in his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"What for Yugi? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Making things hard the other day in the healing chambers."

"Oh Yugi it's not your fault. We are both sorry for hurting you by doing what we did but it had to be done. I tried to not hurt you as much but the pain couldn't be helped."

Yugi shook his head and settled down, the tip of his tail flicking against part of Atemu's tail. Atemu leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's neck gently before moving back and kissing him gently. Yugi pushed back against him before pulling back and resting his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"I'm still sorry for being difficult the last couple of days Atemu."

"You were being difficult?"

Yugi laughed and nodded. "Yes you silly."

"I hadn't noticed." Yugi sighed, shaking his head, a smile on his face. "We better get you back to our chambers before Yami freaks and Isis has my head for letting you out of the room and out of bed."

Yugi giggled and nodded. Atemu stood and carried Yugi through the sky back to the balcony of their chambers and into the room. Thankfully no one was there and both lay down in bed, Atemu after ordering three meals to the room. Yugi shift and couldn't get comfortable with what he was wearing.

"Yugi?"

"These clothes are making it hard to relax."

Atemu chuckled. "That would be because they are too big for you. Come on; let's get you out of those."

Atemu sat him up gently and slipped the shirt off along with the pants and gasped. Yugi didn't have anything on underneath. Yugi blushed and pulled the covers over him. Atemu shook his head and laid down next to him and wrapped his arm underneath his shoulders and pulled him closer and Yugi rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we let that happen to you and Ryou."

"Why? It's not like you knew it was going to happen. If you did you would have stopped it, but you didn't know about it so it's not your fault."

"I still let you get hurt."

"And I'll get through it ok? You came and got us out. Ryou I'm sure doesn't blame any of you. You rescued us and that's what matters."

Yugi turned and lay on top of him and cuddled into his chest. Atemu looked down at Yugi who had a soft smile on his face, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms and wings around him before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

Yami was coming back with Isis after finally able to find her, it taking 30mins to find her. They had just reached his and his mates chambers and entered. He was surprised to find Atemu in there and Yugi curled up on top of him. Yami turned to Isis to see her have a small smile on her face. Yami walked over and sat down next to them both and shook Atemu's shoulder slightly. Atemu groaned slightly and opened his eyes to see Yami beside him and Isis over at the doorway.

"Hi you here to look at Yugi?"

"Yes my King."

Atemu nodded tiredly and sat up slightly and shook Yugi's shoulders gently. Yugi mumbled softly and tried to bury deeper in Atemu's body. Both smiled down at him before Yami leaned over and started to kiss Yugi's face.

"Mmm...stop...sleeping." Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi you need to wake up so Isis can check you."

Yugi groaned in annoyance before opening his eyes and looking around. Yugi sighed and rolled off Atemu and sat between them, the sheet thankfully still hiding him. Yami stood and Isis walked forward and sat on the side of the bed. Yugi blushed darkly as Isis removed the sheet keeping him hidden. Yami and Atemu looked sadly at him seeing the bruising on his penis, but were glad to see that it had grown back to its normal size.

Isis held her hand above his lower body for a minute or so before placing the sheet back over up to Yugi's chest before getting off. Yugi smiled before moving and resting his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"Yugi will be fine. His body is healing well. I'll leave you three be."

Isis left the room and Yami sat down next to the two and Yugi smiled and rolled over carefully and reached out and hugged Yami. Yami smiled and hugged him gently before Yugi climbed back on top of Atemu. Yami moved forward so he was next to Atemu and Yugi moved a little and was lying on top of them both. Yami smiled and kissed his check.

"When did you get back Atemu?"

"Actually Yugi came looking for me."

"What!"

"Shh, I'm fine Yami. I had to and I, well, I wanted to do it alone."

Yami just sighed and looked away for a second and Yugi was a little scared. Yugi leaned down and nuzzled his neck and let his head rest there. Yami looked back at him and saw Yugi watching him before he sighed and hugged him closer. Yugi smiled and nuzzled Yami's neck more before relaxing with them and slowly fell asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Both Yugi and Ryou stayed in bed for an extra day before begging to go see Malik so he could know they were alright. Both their mates were very worried about doing that but eventually agreed and let them go.

Right now Yugi and Ryou were at the room where Malik was. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and slowly pushed the door open and slipped in and stayed close to the door. They looked up at Malik's form and were actually quite terrified; he was growling and baring his teeth at them. Yugi and Ryou clung to each other and pushed the door closed and sat down. Both watched as Malik sat down and still watched them through very narrowed eyes for about 5mins.

"I think we should just leave. He obviously doesn't want us here." Yugi said softly.

Ryou nodded and both stood up and turned to the door when a large tail blocked their way before wrapping around them both and pulled them back towards him. Malik lay back down and brought the two to the front of the nest and set them there. Yugi and Ryou look up at him before Malik laid his head down behind them smiling. Ryou and Yugi looked at him suspiciously.

"**It's me you two, stop looking at me like that."**

"Yeah well don't blame us you were growling when we first entered." Ryou said and lay back against his neck.

Malik looked away. **"I know I'm sorry. I can't help it."**

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said and laid down flooring of the nest falling asleep quickly.

"**What happened to you both?"**

"We as you probably know were kidnapped." Marik nodded slightly, because Ryou was up against him. "Well we were taken back to the prison which was rebuilt and we were...we were chained up against a wall and torture." Ryou said softly and trying not to break down.

"**You don't have to say anything anymore if you don't want to."** Malik said softly and curled his head around a bit more.

"No it's alright Malik. They forced...vibrators into us and made us release... After that they shrunk us and...and place a-a-a cock ring on before leaving us till 6 at night. We were able to sleep till morning till we were woken at 6 and left there again." Ryou said softly and tears fell down his face.

"**You both better now?"**

Ryou nodded and wiped his tears away and nuzzled Malik neck to hide his face from him. Malik smiled slightly and pulled a wing over his head blocking out the light from them. Yugi yawned softly in his sleep and curled up on the ground against Malik with Ryou lying against Malik. Malik smiled as he watched them fall asleep before following.

--Ω∞Ω--

Atemu sat on the throne with Yugi and Yami on either side of him. Marik stood off to the side of the stairs with Akefia, Bakura and Ryou off to the side with him. Yugi was a little nervous about what was going to happen. Everyone was in the room waiting for what Atemu wanted to do.

"Bring me the human."

Yugi looked at Atemu and was a little scared. "Atemu do I have to be here? I'd rather myself and I'm sure Ryou would agree with me we'd rather be with Malik."

"I'm afraid I do need you both here."

Yugi looked down and sat back further in the seat. Atemu looked down at him and tilted his head up to look at him.

"It'll be fine. Nothing will happen. I promise."

Yugi nodded and shrunk back further into his seat and watched as the man that had tortured him and Ryou was led in, in chains. Yugi saw Ryou huddle closer to Akefia who wrapped an arm around his waist and Bakura stood closer to Ryou and placed his hand on the back of his neck. Yugi huddled closer to Atemu, though he knew Atemu couldn't concentrate on him; he had to concentrate on who he was punishing.

"You stole two of our kind. You locked them up and tortured them. What makes you think you'll get out of here alive?" Seth asked while Atemu watched the man carefully.

"Because if you kill me they will find me."

"Who? The humans can't get to this place. They don't even know where to look." Atemu said.

The man paled causing Atemu to smirk and sit back and look to Akefia and Bakura who looked a little angry. Atemu stood up and walked down the steps till he stood in front of the man. Atemu waved over Akefia and Bakura. Akefia moved Ryou next to Marik and walked over and stood next to Atemu.

"Do you both want revenge for what happened?"

"Yes." Bakura and Akefia said growling down at the man that was kneeling on the ground shaking.

"Then do what you wish later in the dungeon. Leave Ryou with Yugi."

Both nodded and growled angrily at the man before walking back over to Ryou who jumped at Akefia and held on tightly. Akefia wrapped his arms around him and stood facing Bakura who rubbed Ryou's back.

"You will be punished for your crimes against my mate and their's, before you will be executed in public. Get him out of here." Atemu spoke.

Atemu turned and walked back up the steps and sat down. Yugi was huddled back in his seat and sitting as close as he could to Atemu. Atemu looked down at him and reached out for his hand and Yugi instantly gripped his hand tightly knowing what was coming up next.

"It'll be alright. I have 4 sets of guards up here." Atemu pointed to the two off to his side at the bottom of the steps and then the other two on Yami's side. "He won't get up here. Now if he directs a question at you, you don't have to respond."

Yami was watching the two. He had been through enough meetings to know that nothing bad was going to happen. Yami looked back over when he heard snarling and growling coming into the room. Atemu looked over with Yugi and saw Simon Motou being dragged in, heavily chained from head to foot. Yugi whimpered slightly and held Atemu's hand tightly. Seth walked forward as Simon was forced to his knees.

"You are Yugi's father, yes?"

"Yes he belongs to me."

"No he does not, he belongs to the King and his mate as they belong to him. From what the council understands you use to beat your son before he was placed in prison where he met our King and his mate. Is that correct?"

"What does Yugi have to say about it?"

Yugi shrunk back in his chair and Atemu stood up and walked down the steps and stood in front of the bear daemon. Simon smirked at him before his eyes were cast to where Yugi was sitting before Atemu stepped into his line of vision.

"You hurt him badly. It caused so much fear in him for what you did." Atemu said growling.

Yami looked over at Yugi who was now remembering what he'd gone through. Yami got up and walked over to him and picked him up and sat down, setting Yugi in his lap and hugging him. Yugi sobbed slightly for a minute or so before laying his head on Yami's shoulder taking comfort from him.

"You will pay for what you have done to my mate. I will be down later to deal with your punishment myself. Get him out of here."

Atemu turned and walked back up the steps and sat back down. His eyes glanced at Yugi and Yami as he sat down before he looked back as he watched as Simon was dragged from the room kicking and screaming. Atemu growled under his breath before looking around at the council.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter. There is a lemon in this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

Atemu waited till the council left before relaxing into the chair and looked to Yugi. Bakura, Akefia, Ryou and Marik moved up the stairs.

"Yugi? It's alright, he's gone." Yami said softly in his ear, while he rocked him gently.

Yugi looked around to just see Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Akefia and Atemu there. Yugi laid his head on his shoulder before sniffing and burying it in Yami's shoulder and mumbled in his shirt. The others didn't know he did but Yami did. Yami looked down at the black hair in his shoulder and hugged him a little tighter.

"What was that Little One?"

"Just kill him please, just kill him quickly." Yugi said softly in his shoulder.

Yami sighed and looked to the others while he tried to comfort Yugi. "Atemu I think we need to get rid of Yugi's father today. I think Yugi doesn't want him punished because of fear he'll get out and hurt him." Yugi just nodded in his shoulder.

"Ok. Come on Yugi, we'll head back to our chamber and then I will go and deal with your father. Bakura gather the daemons."

Bakura nodded and left the room quickly. Yami stood up and gently placed Yugi on his feet and took his hand and started to lead him from the room, Atemu walking beside them. Akefia took Ryou back to their room while Marik headed back to Malik.

Yugi was a little worried considering his father was still in the castle. He'd only just found out this morning that his father was still alive so he hadn't worried about it figuring that they had killed him. Yugi relaxed a little as they entered their chamber and Yugi jumped over and lay down on the bed, sighing happily. Yami chuckled and walked over and jumped on top of him getting a small scream from Yugi.

Yugi smiled as Yami looked down at him and he wrapped his arms around him and relaxed happily there. Yami smiled and rolled onto his back only to get half way when another body stopped him and arm wrapped around his waist and then around Yugi and a tail wrapped around his and Yugi. Yugi smiled and laid his head down on the pillow there.

"I'll deal with him after lunch Yugi. Bakura's telling the daemons when the execution is being held. Did you want to come because we'd rather you not?" Atemu asked.

"I want to come. I need to see him dead with my own eyes."

Yami sighed along with Atemu. "Ok Yugi."

Yugi smiled and hugged himself closer to them both.

--Ω∞Ω--

After lunch Atemu headed down to the dungeon where he could hear screaming. Ryou had been taken back to his, Yami's and Yugi's chambers after lunch while Bakura and Akefia dealt with the human. Atemu headed towards Yugi's father's cell and smirked when he saw him chained up against the wall. Atemu walked in with a few guards who took him down from the wall and kept him down.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi was lead out of the room with Ryou and down to the balcony at the front of the castle. Yugi looked down to see a whole group of daemons surrounding a platform that was there. Yugi looked to Yami in confusion.

"Yugi executions here are the removal of their head. You don't have to watch and we'd prefer that you and Ryou don't watch the actual execution. You can watch him being brought out but we don't want you to watch it. You can look after when I tell you."

Yugi and Ryou nodded before Ryou jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he looked behind him to see Bakura standing there. Ryou smiled and leaned back against him. Yugi looked at them before looking back to see Atemu, Akefia and Marik on the platform and Yugi's father being brought out. Yugi closed his eyes for a second before watching as he was lead on and forced on his knees in front of the crowd.

The crowd were yelling angrily and throwing things at him. Yugi watched as a few words were said from Atemu but he couldn't hear it from where he was. Yugi watched as a daemon came forward with a long sword in hand before Yugi's eyes were covered by Yami's hand and he jumped having not expected it.

Yugi heard the crowd instantly go silent before a sound of something dropping onto the platform and then something else. He could hear the crowd roar in excitement and he knew what happened. Yugi blinked as Yami brought his hand away and the light invaded his eyes and he looked down and saw his father's body slumped on the platform and blood flowing from it. Yugi looked away and turned in Yami's arms and buried his face in his shirt. Yami hugged him gently and lead him from the balcony back to their room, where he fell asleep.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yugi opened his eyes when he felt something descend on either side of him and he went to rub his eyes when he found his arms were tied to a bedpost each. Yugi let out a distressed scream and started to struggle, noticing that he was naked and chained down, before he saw Yami and Atemu sitting on either side of him.

"Hey Yugi you ok?"

"Wh-Wh-Wha? What's going on? Let me go."

"Aww Yugi we just want to play if you let us. You'll enjoy it."

Yugi looked at them before sighing seeing them trying to give him puppy dog eyes and look all innocent. Yugi shook his head before looking back at them.

"That's not how you do it. Like this." Yugi closed his eyes before opening them and they were all wide and teary. "See?"

Atemu and Yami smirked before leaning down quickly and took a nipple in their mouth. Yugi screamed and tried to arch up to them but found his legs were tied to the bedposts as well. Yugi whined and moaned as they sucked on any bit of skin they could get to. Atemu leaned up and took Yugi's mouth in his own and battled with him before forcing Yugi into submission who happily gave in having Atemu ravage his mouth. Yugi moaned and gasped as best he could and tried to buck his hips into Yami's mouth that had made it there, but was too restrained and couldn't move an inch.

Yugi moaned softly and started to whimper as well. Atemu and Yami pulled back and Yugi panted softly.

"Something wrong Yugi?"

"S...Stop...teasing...mEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi ended up screaming as Yami took him back in his mouth.

Yami chuckled along with Atemu who took his mouth again while his hand reached down around Yugi's cock and grabbed his balls and started to kneed them causing Yugi to scream and let go into Yami's mouth. Yami drank it all up before sitting up with Atemu and watched as Yugi panted softly as he came down.

"Meanies." Yugi mumbled when he caught his breath causing both to chuckle.

"Yes but you enjoyed it."

"C...Can you both do me a favour?"

"If we can, we will you know that." Yami said and both moved and lay down on either side of him.

"Can you make love to me again?"

"Of course we would Yugi."

"It's just what if we were close and then I said stop."

"We would."

"See that's not what I want. Because of what happened I'm scared of the pain but I know that you wouldn't hurt me. What I want you to do is to continue even if I'm cry and screaming for you to stop."

"Yugi you know that would just cause damage we can't fix."

"No Atemu I want this, please do what I'm asking. It won't hurt like that thing did and maybe in a few years we can do what Yami wanted."

"Huh?"

"The double or something like that."

"Oh yeah but that's only if you're ready and want to. We would never force that on you."

Yugi smiled and tugged a little on the silk ropes around his wrists. "Are you going to leave me like this or are you going to use the opportunity you have."

**Here's the start of the lemon. Don't like do read.**

Atemu and Yami chuckled and latched back onto his nipples and Yugi gasped and moaned softly. He never saw the bottle of lube being passed to Atemu before fingers slipped down to his entrance and he nudged gently at Yugi's entrance. Yugi felt something there and jumped a scared moaned coming from his mouth. Yami and Atemu continued to suck and nip at his nipples in the hope that it would distract him as Atemu slipped one finger in and Yugi started to cry.

Atemu pulled back from Yugi's chest and bit his lip, a little upset that he was upsetting him. Atemu gently slipped a second in and Yugi cried out and tried to struggle but couldn't because he was tied down. Yami leaned forward and gently kissed away Yugi's tears and tried to calm him down. Atemu gently stretched him and continued till he relaxed more, which took a while, before he slipped the last in and gently stretched him again, but Yugi was still sobbing. Atemu pushed his fingers in deeper and soon brushed a small bundle of nerves and caused Yugi to moan softly and try to arch his back. Atemu smiled and gently brushed them again getting the same reaction again.

Atemu pulled his fingers out causing Yugi to whine Atemu chuckled softly and moved and laid down next to him while Yami moved between Yugi's legs and cut the rope around his legs and he quickly lathered his arousal with lube before moving closer and held Yugi's hips in his hands. Yugi started to shake a little and Atemu quickly kissed him to distract him. Yami gently slipped in, trying not to hurt him.

Yugi broke his kiss with Atemu and cried out in pain and they thought maybe fear. Atemu gently stroked his cheek while Yami rubbed his hips gently trying to calm him. Yugi sobbed and tried to calm down.

"Yugi open your eyes. Please baby." Yami said as he stroked his stomach gently.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and he smiled slightly at them and Atemu gently removed the ropes around him and Yugi slowly pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders holding himself close while his still cried softly. Yami rubbed his back gently whispering softly in his ear. Atemu sat next to Yami and ran his hand through his hair and gently rubbing the tears from his face.

"It's alright just relaxed." Atemu spoke to him.

Yugi sniffed and moved his hips towards Yami and moaned softly. Yami pulled back and looked at him and rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes and kissed him gently. Yugi smiled when they pulled back and laid back and Atemu moved back over and leaned over and kissed him. His hands took hold of Yugi's and slowly pulled them up so that they were above his head and near the ropes. Yugi smiled when Atemu pulled back and nodded to show that it was alright. Atemu gently tied his wrists back up and leaned down at kissed him again.

Yugi whimpered and looked at Yami and wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer. Yami smiled and pulled out before pushing back in. Yugi moaned and he barely saw Atemu moved behind Yami and prepare him as Yami started moving inside him. Atemu soon unwrapped Yugi's legs from Yami's back and placed them down on the bed and he moved behind Yami and quickly sheathed himself inside him causing Yami to groan loudly and lay his head back on his shoulder and also thrust into Yugi hard and he screamed loudly arching his back. Yami leaned over Yugi now panting as he tried to regain a little bit of his senses. Atemu chuckled and leaned over him as well and nibbled the side of his neck.

"You both ok?"

Yami could only nod his head while Yugi was able to speak. "You better finish what you started before I decided to make you."

Atemu chuckled. "I'm sure you would try but you're tied up at the moment. But myself and Yami will finish you off. You ready little one?"

Yugi smiled and Atemu pulled out along with Yami before he ploughed back in causing Yami to gasp and move back into Yugi who screamed in pleasure. Atemu smirked and continued what they were doing. Yugi was screaming in pleasure continuously while Yami groaned at the double feeling. Yugi soon gasped and released, arching his back as Yami pounded into him again and again before he released his seed inside Yugi. Atemu groaned and slammed into Yami one more time before releasing deep inside him.

Yami collapsed on Yugi who let out a soft 'oof' before he smiled weakly and slipped his legs around the back of Yami's. Atemu didn't fall on top of Yugi or Yami instead he pulled out of Yami who groaned softly and then lay down on Yugi's right.

Atemu undid Yugi's right wrist and Yugi smiled and wrapped his arm around Yami who was slowly undoing his other wrist. Yugi sighed softly and wrapped his left over him and pulled his right and gripped Atemu's hand. Atemu smiled and turned on his side and wrapped his arm over them both and kissed them. Yami slowly pulled out of Yugi and moved off the tired boy and lay beside him. Atemu sat up and pulled the covers over them and Yugi smiled as he lay cuddled up between the two.

"Atemu... you too." Yugi mumbled still coming down.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes but I want both of you."

Atemu smiled and moved and laid over him and gently nipped at his neck and chest. Yugi was moaning softly before Atemu pressed in gently, but unexpected. Yugi gasped and let out a soft whimper before relaxing and moving his hips towards him.

After releasing inside him Atemu pulled out and lay back down beside him and replaced the covers over them and looked at Yami who smiled and was turned on but left it alone and turned to Yugi who closed his eyes smiling.

"Love you. Thankyou." Yugi whispered softly.

"Love you too." Both of them smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

Yugi groaned as he woke the next morning. Something didn't feel right with himself but shook it off because of the activities he'd done the night before. Yugi stretched out before looking at Atemu and Yami who were still asleep. Yugi smiled and quickly sat up and slipped out from between them, causing Yami to frown before he moved over and cuddled up to Atemu. Yugi smiled before walking into the bathroom and turned the water on in the very large bath. Yugi thought it looked more like a small swimming pool. Once it was filled, Yugi quickly slipped in and lay back against the side of the bath.

--Ω∞Ω--

Yami frowned and opened his eyes hearing water flowing. He saw Atemu was still fast asleep and he found Yugi wasn't between them. Yami groaned softly and removed Atemu's arms from his body and rolled out of bed before looking back to see if he was awake. Atemu had turned and buried his face in the pillow and was hugging it to his body. Yami had to try and stop himself from laughing because of how funny it was.

Yami turned and walked into the bathroom to find Yugi now sitting back against the side of the bath with the water turned off. Yami smiled and walked over silently and knelt down beside him and blew air gently across the back of his neck. Yugi jumped and spun around to see Yami there smiling.

"Yamiiiiiiii!!! Don't do that." Yugi whined.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

Yami climbed in and pulled Yugi against his chest and kissed him gently. Yugi smiled and leaned against him and cuddled up to his chest in the bath.

--Ω∞Ω-- 8 Weeks later --Ω∞Ω--

During the 8 weeks Yugi had found out he was pregnant with his mate's children and was so happy. Happy with everything but the morning sickness that lasted 5weeks and also the mood swings that had started and he'd snap every so often at his mates for no reason. They knew he wasn't angry with him it was just something that happened.

The human that had tortured Ryou and Yugi was put to death giving them both some closer. Akefia and Bakura had enjoyed getting some revenge for what he did to the two young mates. Just to say the human had begged for death only 10mintues after they started and he was alive for 3months before they executed him in public where the crowd threw rocks at him for 5minutes before stopping and was executed the same way Yugi's father was.

Seth wanted to leave the services at the palace to raise a family with Jou and Seto without work interfering with that so he had taken Jou and Seto to a place that he own that was out of the way so they could do just that.

Ryou was also 8weeks pregnant again at the same time as Yugi. Both were happy and this time Ryou had more mood swings than he had the first time.

Everything was going fine with everyone and they were enjoying themselves without having to hunt for food and worry if they were going to be found.

--Ω∞Ω--

Malik was again lying on the nest like he had been for a while now. He did get bored but he had to. Malik sighed, Ryou and Yugi hadn't come to see him lately and he was getting a little lonely. Marik had to be at all council meetings so he couldn't stay with him all the time.

It was about lunch time now and Malik was bored as all hell. He heard a small cracking sound and frowned. More came a minute later and this just confused him so much. Malik then felt a little movement under his belly and quickly stood up and saw the egg cracking. Malik smiled and then let out a loud roar hoping to get Marik's attention and he'd then come. Malik was jumping with glee.

--Ω∞Ω--

Marik was standing in the throne room next to Akefia; Bakura was looking after a very annoying Ryou right now and couldn't be there. Yami was also out of the room to look after an unwell Yugi. He'd come down with a small stomach bug and was in their chambers at the moment.

Marik jumped along with everyone else in the room when they heard a loud roar that vibrated through the whole castle. Marik knew what was happening and looked to Atemu who was getting out of his seat and looking at him before nodding. Marik ran from the room with Akefia and Atemu on his tail, just in case it wasn't what they thought was happening.

Marik arrived a minute after Malik roared and he carefully opened the door to see Malik's body was blocking any few of the egg. Marik motioned for them to stay outside before he entered and closed the door. Malik looked back at him for a second and growled before sniffing him and then using his tail nudged his back to make him move forward.

Marik quickly changed and then moved forward to see the small egg hatching. Marik wrapped his tail around Malik's and both waited patiently for their child to make its way out. Soon a tail shot out of the shell and then four little legs from the bottom and it started to run around trying to find where it was.

Malik smiled as the egg covered dragon ran into the wall of the nest shattering the rest of the egg, leaving a small piece resting on its head. The little dragon shook his head removing the egg piece from there and looked around. He had cute little wings on his back that he wouldn't be able to use till he was 8.

Malik moved his head down and nudged the little dragon in the side getting its attention quickly. The little dragon noticed Malik and started to coo softly before seeing Marik standing back next to Malik and looking at him before whimpering and hiding behind Malik's head that was next to him. Malik frowned and looked up at Marik and saw why. He didn't look all that friendly at the moment. Malik swatted him over the head which made Marik look at him confused.

"**What was that for?"**

"**Scaring our child."**

"**How?"**

"**You didn't have the friendliest looks on your face just before. Try smiling."**

Marik narrowed his eyes at Malik before moving closer and Malik lifted his head up reviling the little dragon. Marik smiled and moved his head down next to him to have the little dragon bit his nose. Marik yelped and backed away from the dragon and shook his head. Malik looked down at their child and was a little angry.

"**You don't bite anyone, especially not your father."**

The little dragon understood the angry look and tucked his tail between his legs and looked down. Malik turned to Marik and nuzzled his cheek.

"**He's just a baby. Don't take it personally."**

"**Alright."**

Malik walked over and picked the child up with his mouth gently and moved into the nest and placed the small dragon between his front legs. The little dragon curled up in a ball and slowly fell asleep. Malik looked at Marik who was sitting down beside him and smiled.

"**A baby boy. He has your attitude as well."**

"**Yes and your looks."** This caused Malik to blush and a faint red colour could be seen on his face. **"What do you want to name the little fella?"**

"**How about something Egyptian?"**

"**Alright, but I'm guessing you don't know any."**

"**Guilty."**

"**Alright, have about I give some suggestions and you decide on one."**

"**You have to agree with it though."**

"**I will, now these Bomani is one that means warrior, Zuberi means strong, Moswen means light skin, Adofo means fighter, Akins meaning brave, Gahiji meaning hunter, Asim meaning protector or** **there's Hondo meaning war."** Marik chuckled.

"**Marik no we aren't naming our son after war. How about Zuberi, Asim or Moswen?"**

"**I'll give him strong that hurt too."**

Malik chuckled and nuzzled his neck. **"Zuberi it is then."**

Marik smiled and wrapped his tail around Malik's and placed his wing over Malik's body. Malik smiled and laid his head across his legs and kept Zuberi between his chest and neck.

"**I'm going to go see Akefia and Atemu to let them know what was going on. Do you think you'd be able to let Ryou and Malik along with the others see out child?"**

"**I think so Marik. Just make sure I don't attack anyone. The instant I growl get them out."**

"**You know I will. I'll get them to come tomorrow. It could be too much for Zuberi."**

Malik nodded and looked back at the little boy dragon that was sleeping against his chest. Marik slowly got up and started to leave when he heard a small cry and turned back to see Zuberi trying to crawl over Malik's neck, with Malik who was now looking at him. Marik walked over and gently nuzzle the little dragon before settling him back down where he'd previously been.

"**I'll be back. You stay here and be a good little boy and got to sleep."**

Zuberi walked around in a circle before curling up on the nest floor and closed his eyes. Malik smiled up at Marik before closing his eyes. Marik changed form and walked out. He saw Atemu and Akefia there and smiled.

"I'm officially a father now."

"Congratulations Marik."

"Thankyou, if you want you and your mates can come by tomorrow to see him. Hopefully Malik should be alright with it."

"Yeah sure." Akefia said.

"If Yugi's well we'll come otherwise we'll wait and come with him."

"I understand. We'll I won't be coming back to the meeting Atemu."

"I know that. Go back to your family Marik. We'll talk later."

Marik nodded and headed back in as Atemu and Akefia headed back to their meeting. Marik walked over in his dragon form to find that Zuberi was not asleep and was just sitting there waiting for him to come back. Marik nuzzled Malik's neck causing him to look up at him confused.

"**Did you want to give him a middle name because it just struck me he's strong and protective."**

"**You mean as in Zuberi Asim Ishtal."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I like it. What about you?"** Malik asked Zuberi who tried to let out a roar.

Marik chuckled and nuzzled the little dragon on the neck gently. Malik smiled and yawned loudly before laying his head down again. Zuberi did the same and actually fell asleep. Marik smiled and laid down next to Malik and laid his wing over him. Malik smiled and Marik rubbed his nose with Malik's.

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too Marik, so much."**

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Also there is a poll on my profile that will be renewed every week so you can chose two stories you want updated next.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter. I have decided to update early since I'm feeling bored about waiting for the end of the week. You will really like this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

Yugi looked over to see Atemu entering and sat up looking at him. He couldn't move around too much anymore, neither could Ryou, they were both huge. Atemu removed his jewellery and clothing and walked over and lay down in bed next to Yugi. Yami was fast asleep with his arm now across his lap; it had been across his belly earlier.

"What happened? We heard Malik roar."

"Nothing Malik was calling Marik to him. The egg hatched."

Yugi smiled brightly and looked down at his very large belly. Atemu smiled and rubbed it gently. Yugi wasn't wearing anything, neither was Yami. Yugi smiled and lay back down and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"So how's our little one going?"

"Good, though I think they could be more than one."

"Twins?"

"Maybe." Yugi's smiled disappeared and he curled up next to Atemu sniffing slightly.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Yes of course you will. I have no doubt Yugi, neither should you. I'm sure Yami agrees with me. Don't doubt yourself ok. I don't want to hear it again. You will be a great mother and how ever many children we have they will love you."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arm around him, hugging him before laying back.

"You will be a wonderful mother Yugi."

Yugi jumped when Yami whispered in his ear. Yami chuckled and ran his hand over Yugi's stomach. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek before moaning when Atemu latched onto his neck and sucking. Yugi moaned softly causing Yami to chuckle and he leaned down and laid kisses over Yugi's swollen stomach. Yugi giggle softly before letting a startled cry when the infants started kicking inside making him wince.

"Yugi?"

"Just them kicking."

Atemu placed his hand over his stomach and felt the children kick again. Yugi smiled and yawned softly before blushing when they chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep then. You're tired."

Yugi nodded and happily snuggled up next to them before easily going to sleep. Yami and Atemu smiled and held each other's hand before going to sleep, Yugi safely between them.

--Ω∞Ω-- 1 Week Later --Ω∞Ω--

Yugi was lying in bed by himself. Atemu and Yami had to go deal with some guards that were slacking off. Yugi whimpered at the pain and felt something wet between his legs. Yugi's eyes widened in realisation and quickly as he could got to the door where a guard was stationed.

"Get Isis quickly." Yugi panted and gasped in pain.

"Right away."

Yugi walked back towards the bed before gasping and collapsing to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Yugi whimpered wondering where his mates were. Yugi slowly got himself onto the bed and lay there curled up.

A minute later Isis arrived through the doors with a couple of helpers that had small baths of water and lots of towels. She barked orders at the guard to find his mates before coming over quickly.

"Yugi I need you to lay on your back for me."

Yugi nodded and did as asked and Isis then removed his pants making him blush slightly before gasping in pain.

"Shh relax it's alright."

"It hurts."

"I know you just need to relax ok."

Yugi nodded and did his best. After about 5mins Atemu and Yami came bolting through the door and rushed to his side. Yugi smiled and both of them grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly.

"I'm sorry Yugi we should have been here."

"No it's alright. You're here now."

--Ω∞Ω-- 5hrs later --Ω∞Ω—

Yugi whimpered as the pain was increasing and coming more frequently. Yami and Atemu were there next to him keeping him calm.

"Ok Yugi it's time." Yugi's eyes widened. "Ok I want you to push when I tell you and hold it for 10secs and then relax and take deep breathes before doing it again ok?" Yugi nodded quickly. "Ok ready push."

Yugi leaned forward and pushed and held it for ten seconds before lying back panting and repeating it again. Yugi was covered in sweat before the child was even out and Atemu and Yami were trying to calm him.

After about another 5mins of pushing Yugi screamed and then small baby cries were heard. Yugi lay there panting as Atemu and Yami looked over to see a little boy being held by Isis and was covered in blood and other liquids. Isis handed the child to one of her assistants who took her and gently cleaned her up. Yugi never got to see because just as Isis hand the child over he cried out in pain again.

"It's alright here we go."

Yugi spent 10mintutes pushing again before another set of cries were heard. Yugi lay there panting, he was so tired. Atemu saw the next child was a little girl that was handed to the other helper before taken to another bath. The boy had been placed in a cot that had been moved into the room a few week prier.

"Looks like we have another."

"Oh gods." Yugi whimpered.

"It's alright Yugi you're doing well."

Yugi pushed again when Isis said to and after 5mins another set of cries was out. Isis handed the child to her assistant who took the child to get cleaned up. Atemu and Yami did see because they were looking at Yugi who was close to passing out. Isis let Yugi's legs go and rested them flat on the bed and placed the sheet over him up to his stomach. Yugi lay there panting barely registering what was going on.

"Yugi?... Yugi?" Yugi slowly closed his eyes and passed out. "Isis!" Yami said quickly.

Isis walked over and checked him over and smiled. "He's just exhausted. Give him time he'll wake up. Did you want to meet your children?"

Yami and Atemu nodded but looked reluctant to leave Yugi's side. Isis smiled and walked over and took a child in her arms and each assistant lifted up another and walked back over. The little girl Atemu had seen was wrapped in a pink towel while the boy was wrapped in a blue one. Atemu looked at the last child that was actually in Isis arms to see another baby boy.

"This was the first out and is a beautiful baby boy. Looks like he is Atemu's child seeing his has very tanned skin and has your eyes when you see him open them. The second was a lovely baby girl who has more of Yugi's looks and I think it's Atemu's for when you see her eyes one is crimson and the other is amethyst and her skin is in between the other two. Lastly is this baby boy here. He's your son Yami; he has your eyes and skin colour."

The children were passed over the father's and the held them gently. When the two Yami was holding started crying Atemu noticed the boy in his arms trying to get over to them. Atemu smiled and got up and walked around and sat down next to Yami and saw that the two crying children calmed down.

A sudden slamming of the doors to the chamber caused the children to start crying. Atemu looked up and glared at Akefia.

"Isis I need you now. Ryou's going into labour."

Isis gasped and rushed out with her assistants who ran back to get more things. Akefia looked over to see the three bundles they were holding and saw three little babies.

"Well it's going to be one hell of a birthday on this day. Got to go."

Akefia closed the doors more quietly and ran off. Atemu and Yami blinked before smiling down and tried to calm the crying infants. Atemu got up with Yami and gently rocked them to sleep before placing them in the cot together. Atemu and Yami went back to the bed and Yami lifted Yugi up and held him gently and took him to the bathroom and gently cleaned him while Atemu stripped the bed and threw some covers on. Once Yami dried the unconscious boy he took him back over to the bed and laid him down on the fresh blankets.

Yugi stirred as he felt himself being placed down on soft sheets. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Yami looking down at him concerned. Yugi smiled and slowly started to sit up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. You want to see your children?"

Yugi looked at him causing both mates to chuckle before they got up and gently brought the three back. Yugi almost cried, they were gorgeous. Atemu handed him the baby girl and Yami's boy while Yami sat next to Yugi holding Atemu's son. Atemu sat next to Yugi and smiled as Yugi held them carefully and just couldn't stop smiling.

"We have to find names for them."

"How about Egyptian for your son, Japanese for the girl and..."

"...And Japanese as well for the boy." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded along with Atemu.

"Alright so what do we name this one?" Atemu asked indicating to the boy that looked similar to Yami.

"How about... Ronin, Zinan or Yoshi?" Yugi suggested.

"How about Zinan?" Atemu said.

"Ok." Yugi smiled and hugged the little boy a little tighter and kissed his forehead.

"What about the girl?" Atemu said.

"What about... Aiko, Mika or Yumi?" Yami suggested.

"I like Aiko." Yugi said and looked to Atemu who nodded.

"Aiko it is."

"What about this one?" Yami said.

"There is... Abasi and Teremun ?" Atemu said.

"I like Abasi."

Yugi smiled. "Abasi it is."

Yami smiled at the little boy and gently kissed Abasi on the forehead. Yugi lay back against the pillows more feeling tired again. Atemu moved forward and took the two children from him and laid them back in the cot and Yami placed Abasi in there as well, before both hurried back to Yugi.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just tired."

"Then sleep, you'll feel better after."

Yugi nodded and lay down properly under the covers. Yami and Atemu moved in on either side and all three curled up together. Yugi easily feel asleep before Atemu and Yami followed after him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next. I may update early but still using the poll as a reference.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

--Ω∞Ω-- Ten Years Later --Ω∞Ω--

12 kids were running around together in their half daemons half human form, except for Abasi, Aiko and Zinan. They stayed in that form for ever and couldn't change it. After the age of 5 the children were able to change their form to however they liked it, like their parents.

Ryou had given birth to eight pups four Akefia's and four Bakura's though one of Bakura's looked exactly like him in a way. The first four were from Bakura. The first born was a girl who they names Ai, the second a boy named Haru, the third was also a boy named Hiroshi and the last baby that was of Bakura's was a girl who looked similar to Ryou was named Ryoko. The last four were from Akefia. The first was a baby boy who was named Fineas, the second a baby girl named Aziza, the third was a boy named Zahur and the last was also a boy named Maahes. Ryou had also been so exhausted that he'd passed out as well before waking up and meeting his children. They had to move the mattress down onto the floor and had the fence that was built during the time before the birth.

At the moment the children were playing tag around the castle gardens. They were having such a good time while their male mothers were watching. Their fathers were dealing with the problems that were being brought up with the council. Ryou, Yugi and Malik smiled as their kids ran around laughing as they ran away from each other. But there was one thing that would ruin their fun.

A loud alarm went off around the castle that caused the kids to stop playing, confused, while their parents hurried over.

"Come on kids we need to go to the throne room."

The kids followed after Ryou and Yugi who ran a head and Malik ran off behind them to make sure everyone was there. Ryou and Yugi pushed the throne room doors open and hurried in with the kids behind. Yugi, Ryou and Malik ran to their mates.

"What's going on?"

"There's an attack on the castle. Go to the room where Malik had his child. Stay there till we come for you and telling you it's safe. Don't let any of you get hurt." Atemu said and took Yugi by the waist and pulled him to him and kissed him gently.

"Eww mummy, daddy!" Their kids said.

Yugi cupped his face in his hands and looked at him. "You both come back safe...please."

"We will don't worry."

Yugi felt arms wrap around behind him and a head moved next to his. "You just look after our children and we'll deal with what's going on outside. You make sure you look after everyone ok?"

Yugi turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I will, you both just come home safe."

Yami smiled and kissed him gently causing their children to whine again. Yugi pulled back and laughed softly along with Yami and Atemu. Ryou, Bakura and Akefia were talking along with Marik and Malik.

"Let's get you guys in there before we head off." Atemu said.

Everyone one left and Atemu, Yami and Yugi lifted their children into their arms seeing them scared. Akefia and Bakura had 3 of their children on their backs as they changed into wolves and Ryou carried the last two on his backs. Marik carried his child with Malik walking next to him.

"Get the army ready now." Atemu said before he left the room completely.

--Ω∞Ω--

As they entered the room they walked to the far corner before placing the children there. The mates turned near the door before they said goodbye and Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia and Marik left. Yugi, Ryou and Malik turned back to their children who looked very scared before they hurried back over and sat down.

There was a knock at the door before Bakura and Yami brought enough food in to last one week before leaving again. Yugi, Ryou and Malik had their children lying up against them trying to seek comfort from them.

"Malik how long do you think this will last?" Ryou asked.

"I really don't know. Hopefully not long."

"Yeah." Yugi sighed.

"Mummy I'm scared." Aiko said looking at him.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll be alright and so will your daddy's."

Ryou turned to his children before standing up and changing into his wolf form and laying back down. The children did the same and curled up around him. Ryou sighed softly before going to sleep. Malik laid down and held his boy in his arms letting him sleep. Yugi sat against the wall with the boys on either side of him and the girl sitting in his lap.

"Get some sleep."

--Ω∞Ω--

They had spend two days in the room with no knowledge of what was going on outside. The kids hadn't been playing for certain reason as to keep as quiet as possible. Though it was hard they were able to do so. At the moment they were eating lunch when the door open and instantly Malik changed and stood in front of the group snarling.

Four daemons with medical uniforms came in carrying two stretchers. As soon as Malik saw who were on them he stopped growling and changed back to his human form. Yugi and Ryou walked forward next to Malik before gasping and running over.

Bakura and Yami were there laying on the stretches with large scratches on them that were covered with bandages. Both at the moment were unconscious and some of the injuries were still bleeding a little. Malik walked over and held the two back so the daemons could put them on the floor in the corner before he let Ryou and Yugi go and they ran over.

Ryou and Yugi dropped to their knees next to their mates. They leaned against the wall and placed their mates head in their lap gently and ran their hand through their hair. Yami groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes and saw Yugi looking down at him, tears were gathering up in his eyes. Yugi leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips as his tears fell from his eyes now.

"I'm ok Yugi."

"No you're not. Neither of you are."

Yami slowly pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his injuries. Yugi panicked and grabbed his shoulders holding on to him and pulled him back to lie down.

"Don't get up."

"Yugi..."

"Your injured you have to relax Yami."

Yami sighed and pushed himself up a little and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Yami smiled and looked over to where the kids were and waved his children over seeing them worried. The children ran over and knelt down next to him.

"You ok?" Zinan asked.

"I'm fine don't worry."

Yugi smiled and buried his face in his neck. Yami looked over at him a little and sighed softly and turned his head a little and kissed his cheek. Yugi looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Kids get some sleep ok." Yugi said softly.

The kids moved back over to Malik and stayed there to give their parents room. Yugi laid his head on top of Yami's and held him gently.

"Yugi please just calm down a little."

"I'll try."

Yami smiled and turned slightly and buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down at him before replacing his head on Yami's.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou lay against two walls, using the corner to keep himself up. Bakura was pulled up to lay in between his legs and his head on his shoulder. Ryou looked down at him, he was still unconscious and it just made Ryou worry more.

Their children all came over and changed to their wolf form and curled up around them before going to sleep. Ryou sadly looked at them before resting his head on Bakura's. Ryou heard a soft groan and pulled his head away and looked down at him to find him waking up. Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura a little tighter, nearly crying.

"Huh?... Ryou?"

"Yeah I'm here. Don't move you're hurt."

"Where am I?"

"In the room that Malik use when he was laying on his egg."

"Oh ok."

"You remember yes?"

"Yes of course. There's a battle outside the castle. Me and Yami got caught on the outside of an explosion. Don't remember waking up after that. I'm guessing I've been unconscious since then."

"Yeah since they brought you to us."

"Shh I'll be fine in a day or two."

"Oh Bakura." Ryou buried his face in Bakura's neck. "I was scared."

"Shh shh get's some sleep Ryou. You're tired."

Ryou sniffed and nodded. "You too."

"I will."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.


	39. Chapter 39

This is the last chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid = 11 = 16%

Blood Servant = 26 = 40%

Lake Discoveries = 16 = 24%

Nomead Prison = 12 = 18%

If I can get to an internet server I will update the two highest choices in the poll so vote for your preference. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

--Ω∞Ω-- One Week Since the Start of Battle --Ω∞Ω--

It had been one week since Yugi, Ryou, Malik and the children were placed in the room and Bakura and Yami couldn't get out to help once they had healed. Also the fact that their mates wouldn't let them leave also didn't help with them trying to get back to the battle. They didn't like the idea of not knowing what was happening.

At the moment they were all sitting around quietly talking when they heard something at the door and Bakura changed to his full daemon form, Malik changed his dragon form and Yami stood next to them, shadows swirling around his hands. The door opened to show Marik, Atemu and Akefia coming in bloody and tired, well Atemu and Akefia were while Marik was clean as a whistle. No scratches, gashes or bruising.

All three stopped what they were doing and changed back before the 5 mates ran over and embraced their respect mate. Yugi and Ryou were close to tears while Malik just held Marik tightly scared that he'd disappear.

Atemu looked over to see his children slowly inching forward. Waving his hand that was behind Yami to them they ran over and grabbed onto him and crying. Akefia looked over to see his eight children looking at him while they cried. Akefia led Ryou and Bakura over to them and knelt down wincing at the large gash in his side and embrace all eight of them as they clung to him. Marik looked over at his boy and called him over and then picked him up and the wrapped his arms around Malik and the boy.

"Atemu please let us take you to Isis."

"Alright it if makes you feel better." Yugi nodded quickly.

"Akefia you to please?"

"Very well Ryou." Ryou smiled.

"Atemu, Akefia we'll take your kids back to our chamber for the night. You can collect them tomorrow."

"Thankyou Marik. You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Alright children you are all going with Marik and Malik and are staying with them for the night."

The children nodded and followed Marik and Malik out of the room and down the halls. Ryou, Yugi, Bakura and Yami helped Atemu and Akefia to the healing chambers where Isis was. Atemu and Akefia wince as they sat down on the beds before laying back. Isis came over and quickly patched them both up before shooing them away so others come in and get help.

Their mates helped them back to their chambers and into bed. Yugi and Yami lay down on either side of Atemu who wrapped his arms around them both tightly.

"You ok?" Atemu asked both.

"Yeah just worried was all." Yugi said.

"Yeah we were worried. Bakura and I tried to come back out after we were healed but we couldn't get out of the room."

"I know that. It's because I ordered for it to be locked. Yami you nearly died out there along with Bakura. You were less than 20meters from that explosion. Did you really think I wouldn't have you both locked away till this finished."

Yami sighed and cuddled up to Atemu's side and looked at Yugi who had fallen asleep a beautiful smile on his face. Yami smiled and nodded his head to Yugi and Atemu looked over and smiled and tugged Yugi gently closer. Yugi mumbled softly and curled up closer.

"He's perfectly happy now." Yami said. "He was so worried about you. Both of us were."

"I know I was worried about you both as well. Especially considering I saw you nearly get blown up."

Yami looked at Atemu and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Atemu get some rest."

"You too."

Yami smiled and cuddled up next to him and slowly fell asleep after Atemu had.

--Ω∞Ω--

Ryou sat down next to Akefia while Bakura sat on the other side. Ryou smiled sadly and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips and curled up carefully at his side. Bakura looked at Ryou and sighed softly. He didn't blame him that he was upset, he was worried as well the whole time.

"Ryou don't worry I'm ok. I'll be all well again by the day after tomorrow."

Ryou smiled and nuzzled his arm. Akefia moved his arm next to Ryou and wrapped it around him and hugged him gently. Ryou smiled and kissed him gently again and curled up again and slowly fell asleep. Bakura smiled at Ryou and gently kissed him on the forehead before turning to Akefia and kissed him as well before Akefia took over.

Bakura smiled before laying his head down on the pillow and lay next to Akefia, whose arm was wrapped around his waist. Bakura slowly fell asleep with Akefia following behind him.

--Ω∞Ω--

Malik and Marik had set up beds on the floor for the 12 children that were in their room before relaxing in bed together.

"I'm glad everyone's alright." Malik said softly.

"So am I. It was scary seeing Yami and Bakura to be thrown across the battle field when the explosion went off."

"It's a good thing they were ok. Yugi and Ryou were both in tears when they saw them brought in it."

"I don't blame them. Get some sleep. Tomorrows a new day."

Malik smiled and gently kissed Marik before resting his head on his chest. Marik wrapped his arms tightly around Malik's waist.

--Ω∞Ω--

That's it it's the end.

Malik and Marik had taken the children back their parents the next morning before relaxing for the day with their son in the gardens under a tree.

Ryou, Bakura and Akefia stayed in their chambers the next day with their children on the bed as well just relaxing for the whole day.

The same happened with Yugi, Yami and Atemu for that day. During the years that passed after the week war the children grew and eventually some left home and went out into the daemon world. It had been put on that to go through the portal you had to have permission from the King to let you go through so no one in many years had left. After many years their mates got pregnant again and started to raise their children again.

Their lives were happy and after all they had many, many years to live.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. That was the last chapter. Hope you liked the story.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.


End file.
